Los mellizos Kyubi
by Torbellino-san
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Naruto no fuera hijo único? ¿y si tuviera una hermana mayor? y no una cualquiera sino su hermana MAYOR, MELLIZA y portadora de...¿OTRO KYUBI? ¿Que hubiera pasado si esta niña estuviera en la vida del Uzumaki todo este tiempo?¿se revelarían secretos?/¿JINCHURIKIS DE LA QUE?/De la sombra, genio. Hay otros con...mayores poderes.¡Pasen y lean,para descubrir más!
1. El comienzo de hermanos

**°Los gemelos zorros°**

 **Holaa! uff... cuanto tiempo(como unos meses, es que me perdí en FantasiaLandia )**

 **Ya me sentía algo vacía sin entrar por un tiempo.**

 **Jajajaj Bueno este hacer el primer fic largo que hago, y que espero que le vaya bien. Por supuesto que va ver parejas y eso del amor, pero me voy a tratar de concentrar más en lo que es la hermandad.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de hermanos 

10 de octubre, era una noche llena de caos, dolor, lágrimas y sangre. La muerte del cuarto hokage, el rayo amarillo de konoha, Namikaze Minato y de su esposa, la hanebra sangrienta, Uzumaki Kushina. Y todo por culpa de un demonio.

Se podía observar como habían dos pequeños bebes, en un canasto, uno era un niño de pelo rubio, con tres bigotes a cada lado de las mejillas y con unos hermosos zafiros incrustados en sus ojos y no paraba de llorar, a su lado había un niña de hermoso pelo rojo, también portaba tres bigotes a cada lado de las mejillas, como el niño, con unos ojos azul marino muy profundos, que a comparación de su hermano estaba tan callada y tranquila, para ser una recién nacida y estar manchada con sangre de sus propios progenitores.

Un hombre mayor, con el pelo negro y algunas canas, mostrando su algo avanzada edad, observaba a ambos pequeños de cerca, cuando a su lado aparece un hombre con un bastón en su mano izquierda, el lado derecho de su cara vendada junto a su brazo en el mismo estado que su rostro.

-¿Qué hacemos con los niños?-pregunto el hombre vendado.

-Tendremos que tomar una decisión sería- le respondió el Sarutobi.

-Yo me llevare a uno-dijo rápidamente la momia.

-¿Qué?-fue la única reacción que tuvo al escuchar esas palabras de su amigo.

-Lo que oíste, Hiruzen-le dijo antes de proseguir- Me llevare a uno de los hijos del yondaime y lo criare como uno de nosotros.

-Y… ¿a quién eliges?-pregunto, sin insistir, porque sabía que nada haría que se retracte.

-Mmm-se puso a pensar-Me llevare a la niña, después de todo ella es la jinchuriki de la sombra del Kyubi y a raíz nos serviría de mucho a alguien que demuestre que es más que una sombra.

-Está bien, yo me llevare al niño- decía esto mientras recogía al pequeño rubio entre sus brazos.

Danzuo asiente con la cabeza antes de ir directamente hacia la niña.

-¿Eh? ¿Que no llamaras a uno de tus subordinaros para llevarla contigo?-pregunto algo incrédulo el sandaime.

-No, he decidido llevarla en mis propios brazos y criarla con mis propios conocimientos-diciendo esto con la peli-roja en sus brazos.

-¿Crees que tienen que seguir en contacto cuando crezcan?-pregunto, el líder de Konoha, mirando al pequeño rubio.

-Es buena idea después de todo ambos sufrirán muchas cosas con el paso del tiempo.

-Bueno...¡Bienvenidos a el mundo pequeños!-diciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si... bienvenidos-viendo a la niña.

-Serás igual que tu padre en apariencia y en sensibilidad, tendrás la actitud alocada de tu madre,nunca te rendirás y darás todo tu esfuerzopara ser le mejor, Uzumaki Naruto.

-Y tu tendrás grandes habilidades y seras una hermosa kunoichi igual que tu madre, con un temperamento al igual que el de ella, tendrás la inteligencia, la paciencia como tu padre y tendrás una personalidad fuerte que yo mismo moldeare con mis propias manos, Uzumaki Kokomi.

-Es un hecho, hasta luego amigo-dice esto el hokage, empezando a caminar con el niño.

-Hasta luego, Hiruzen.

 **Tres años.**

Un niño rubio corría por las calles de Konoha, acompañado por miradas de rechazo y odio. Hasta que llego a un pequeño claro, donde había un tronco, donde el pequeño se sentó.

-¿Por qué, por qué?-se iba preguntado a él una y otra vez.

-¿"Por qué", que?-dice esto una niña peli-roja apareciendo atrás del oji-azul.

-¿Eh?-mirando hacia atrás- ¡Nee-san!-exclama feliz el rubio, parándose de su lugar e ir directamente hacia la chica, llamada nee-san por él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, nee-san?-pregunto esto mientras abrazaba a la niña.

-Bueno, Danzuo-sama me dio día el libre y pensé ¿qué es lo mejor que puedo hacer además de visitar a mi pequeño otouto?- le respondió esto después de separarse del abrazo de su hermano.

-Jajaja, creo que fue una buena idea-dice esto con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si te invito un buen ramen, eh?-con una sonrisa sincera y tierna en su rostro le propone al rubio.

-¡Hai, nee-san!

 **Seis años.**

-Soy un desastre, un estúpido. No puedo hacer nada bien ¿por qué mierda me sucede esto? ¿Por qué todos me tratan como un idiota que no puede hacer nada?- decía un niño oji-azul, que se encontraba en el mismo claro que siempre iba para ahogar sus penas. Tenía la cabeza entre medio de ambas rodillas, mientras sollozaba en silencio.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de que todos ellos sean unos ignorantes al no apreciar a alguien como tú, otouto- su hermana decía esto mientras se sentaba al lado suyo y lo abrazaba con calidez y ternura.

-Pe…per…pero-un sollozo- no… lo…lo… en..entie…do ¿Por qué siempre recibo esto?-pregunto lo último ya más tranquilo por el abrazo.

-Porque ellos no saben con lo que estamos cargando, pero tu tampoco sabes que les pasa.-dijo esto dejando al chico algo desorientado- Tal vez sea que nosotros sufrimos, pero tienes que pensar y ver, que ellos perdieron a seres queridos para su vida-le respondió con tranquilidad y sabiduría al pequeño rubio.

-Y…¿ eso en que tenemos que ver nosotros, nee-san?-pregunto con inocencia.

-Bueno, aun eres algo joven pero…-suspiro, antes de seguir- creo que ya lo tienes que saber para que lo entiendas y no te enteres de una forma emm… ¿nada linda?-diciendo lo último con un poco de duda y dejando al menor más confundido de lo que estaba **(claro, si eso fuera posible ¬.¬)**

La peli-roja lo vio y sonrió antes de abrir la boca, que daría lugar a verdades, tal vez no deseadas o…¿si?

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Jajajaj que emocionante! wii! esta, como ya les mencione va hacer el primer fic largo que voy hacer y me encantaria que me dieran todo su apoyo en esto. Quiero su opinión y saber si quieren que lo siga.**

 **Bueno eso es todo...por ahora.**

 **Jajajajaj hasta la próxima.**


	2. Nacimiento rojo y dorado

La joven peli-roja miro al rubio por unos momentos antes de abrir su boca y que las palabras fluyan de sus labios.

-Primero que todo ¿alguna vez escuschaste somber el ataque del Kyubi, el zorro demonio?-le pregunto, algo ansiosa por la respuesta del menor.

-Por supuesto, nee-san.

-Entonces, empezare-dijo algo emociona por empezar su "historia"- Esto sucedio hace seis años atras…

Seis años atras:

Era una noche fria y silenciosa. En una pequeña estructura, alejada de la civilización, se encontraba un hombre rubio, de mediana edad, a lado de una hermosa mujer peli-roja, que estaba dando todas sus fuerzas para resistir el dolor que sentia en ese momento de parto.

-Empuja, empuja- le repetia la esposa del Sarutobi, junto al lado suyo una ninja medico.

La bella de ojos azules, respiraba profundo, y estaba muy agitada.

-Tranquila, Kushina. Escuhala, solo empuja-decia el rubio, tranquilo, y algo nervioso. Para calmar a su mujer.

-¡Lo estoy haciendo, no es necesario que me lo repitas, Minato!-le grito al shinobi, con algo de histeria.

Depronto en el salon, solo hay silencio absoluto, para dejar paso a un pequeño llanto.

Respiro aliviada la Uzumaki.

-Por fin.

La ninja medico, que los acompañaba, enbolvio a la pequeña criatura en una manta, para despues entregarsela a la madre.

-Oh, mi pequeña-dijo con ternura mietras abrazaba a la pequeña niña peliroja, al igual que su madre.

-No…lo..puedo creer…soy padre…soy padre…¡SOY PAPÁ!-grito lo ultimo con alegria en su rostro mietras se acercaba a la madre e hija, juntas.

-Si, mira a tu pequeña-decia feliz la mujer- eh, saluda a papi.

Esa felicidad no duro mucho ya que la joven empezo a sentir dolor, para despues gritar.

-¿Que pasa?-preocupado se acerco a las medicos, con la niña en brazos.

-Al parecer no era uno solo- respondio seria, la mayor.

-¿Como?-quedo algo idiota por la respuesta.

La mujer no le dio tiempo para procesar lo dicho, cuando ya estava enfrente, otra vez, de la esposa del yondaime.

Kushina, empezo a gritar como unos minutos atras, con la medico diciendole que empuje.

Eso le parecio un déjà vu, al unico hombre presente.

Por segunda vez en la noche, el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, para dejar escuchar un llanto más fuerte que el anterior.

-Que sorpresa- decia esto la castaña, mientras tiene un pequeño bulto- Asi que eran dos ¿eh, Namikaze?

-¿Dos?-algo confundido, se acerco hasta que vio lo que tenia la medico en sus brazos- Do... do…dos-sorprendido por eso.

-Alparecer, nuestra famila sera más grande-decia esto con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro. Ya no dava más, despues de todo le dio a luz a dos pequeños niños.

-Si Kushina, y el bebe es niño-diciendo con una sonrisa-Vaya mellizos, que suerte.

-Y…¿como los llamaran?-pregunto timidamente, la ninja acompañante.

-Pues… habiamos pensado si era niño lo llamariamos como el personaje del libro de mi sensei, ese seria Naruto-diciendo todo esto mirando al pequeño rubio, que estaba en los brazos de su madre, junto a su hermana, que ya habia sido entregada a la Uzumaki.

-Y a esta pequeña, que representa todo el corazon que le ortogo, como a su hermano, y esa humildad que desprende, también se que va hacer muy hermosa de grande, más de lo que es ahora.-mirando con ternura y amor a la niña.

Ella y Minato cruzaron las miradas antes de asentir.

-Se llamara Kokomi-termino de senteciar Kushina.

-Me gusta- con una sonrisa en su rostro, por la respuesta dada.

Todo ese amor y aire que habia en el momento fue interrumpido por unos aplausos que provenian de la oscuridad, de un rincon de la habitación.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- decia un hombre enmascarado, que salia de las sombras- Que hermosa ecena de familia.

El yoidaime se puso a la defenciba, delante de sus hijos y esposa.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto con determinacion, sin bajar la guardia.

-Bueno, tengo muchos nombres, pero tu me puedes conocer como… tu peor pesadilla-diciendo esto mientras se le escapaba una risa macabra.

Antes que alguien se mueva, el hombre misterioso aparece arriba en el techo con ambos niños, en un brazo, con el otro amenazaba sus vidas con un kunai. Las dos ninja medicos que se encontraban con ellos, ahora estaban en el suelo, muertas.

-Tu decides, Namikaze-empezo a decir cada vez acercando el filo a las pequeñas craituras- Los mocosos viven o…mueren.

-No los metas en esto- enfadado por habar matado sin descaro, y despues meter a sus hijos en esto- No tinen nada que ver.

Con apuro, utilizo su Hirashin, para aparecer al lado suyo y quitarle a los mellizos de sus brazos. Los deposito junto a su madre, para luego mirar hacia el frente y no ver nada.

-¡Minato!-reacciono cuando escucho su nombre salir de la boca de Kushina, que estaba siendo secuetrada por el enmascarado.

-Mierda- fue atras de ellos, claro despues de verificar que lo niños esten bien, y juntos.

Todo estaba confundido, cuando llego lo que pudo ver fue como es que a Kushina le extraian el Kyubi, el misterioso hombre, portando el sharingan, lo empezo a controlar al zorro y como este hiba a atacar la aldea.

Llego hasta el monte hokage donde pudo observar como el demonio reunia chakra, y lanza su biju-bomba hacia el monte, lo más rapido que pudo hacer fue usar su Hirashin para desviar el ataque. Funciono, a la perfeccion pero con lo que no conto es que el enmascardo apareciera atras suyo, intentandolo matar por la espalda. Esquivando el ataque, toco la esapalda de su atacante, para dejar su sello en él. Siguieron la pelea con taijutsu, cuando el portador del sharingan agarro con la guardia baja al Namikaze, aprovechando el momento para atacarlo con más fuerza y probocar la muerta del hokage, pero… eso nunca sucedio, en cambio el rubio aparecio arriba de su oponente, con un rasengan en su mano derecha, y listo para impactar en la espalda del enmascarado, que termino enterrado bajo tierra, provocando un pequeño crater.

Cuando se dio cuenta el hombre misterioso se encontraba adelante suyo.

-Sin duda eres muy bueno, pero eso no significa que me detenga en conseguir mi objetivo-diciendo lo ultimo soltando una risa dequisiada.

-Tú…-diciendo con rabia.

-Jajajajajajjajaj, hasta luego, Namikaze-con una ultima carcajada desaparecio.

Minato respiro cansado por todo, para despues volver con su familia.

El Namikaze llego a donde se encontraba su esposa e hijos.

-Minato, estas bien, que alegria-alivida suspiro la peli-roja.

-Si ¿como estan?- pregunto agachadose a la altura de donde estaban los pequeños, para aegurarase de su estado.

-Estan más que perfectos-contemplando a los hermanos, durmieno placidamente.

-Que Bueno-dijo antes de que se quedara serio, y vaya directo hacia un placar donde se encontraba su capa de yondaime.

-¿Minato?-intento llamar su atencion, pero el rubio lo unico que hizo fue…

-Tendre que detener al zorro, y asegurarame que no lastime a nadie-para despues dirijirle una calida sonrisa a ella.

-Voy contigo-con determinacion se intento levantar de la cama, pero estava muy cansada

-No, quedate que los niños, tienes que descansar-acercandose y volviendola a rescostar.

-Pero…-no siguio, por el oji-azul.

-Ningun pero, solo quiero que lo que más amo este sano y salvo.

Finalizando esto utilizo su hirashin, para llegar a la entrada de la aldea.

El Kyubi estaba muy agitado e iba destruyendo todo a su paso.

-¡Ya basta!-grito para llamar su antecion. Se encontraba arriba de su invocacion, un sapo viejo con una pipa en la boca y una katana que llebava en la espalada, junto una chaqueta azul, Gamatumba.

-A si que este es el gran Kyubi-dijo el sapo.

-Ahhh, yondaime-grito el zorro antes de lanzarse hacia él.

En un salto Gamatumba esquivo el ataque, despues se dirigio directo un poco más afuera de la entrada para evitar que siga destruyend más de lo que hizo.

El biju se lanzo, otra vez, hacia el Namikaze, tan solo con el detalle que el hokage no lo vio venir, haciendo que el sapo lo defendiera, provocando su propia desaparición.

Cuando el rubio cayo a tierra, lo primero que vio fue un par de garras yendo hacia él, pero antes de que sucediera una herida, el ataque fue detenido por unas cadenas verdes que envolvian completamente le cuerpo del zorro.

-¡NO DEJARE QUE LE TOQUES UN SOLO PELO A MI ESPOSO!-grito una peli-roja, llena de furia, junto a dos bebes que los dejo en una canasto con una manta.

-¡KUSHINA!-sorprendido y enojado por no obedecerlo.

-No dejare que te lastimen, ni a ti, ni a mis hijos.

-Esta bien-recuperandose de la sorpresa-hay que detenerlo.

Ambos se lanzaron directo hacia la bestia, pero esta busco una forma de moverse entre las cadenas, y evitar lo ataques. Los, recien, padres estaban agotados pero sabian que tenian que seguir para protejer a su aldea.

-Minato, tienes que sellarme al Kyubi de nuevo-decidida, dando un paso adelante.

-No lo podre hacer.

-¿QUE?

-No, no hay oportunidad o seguridad que se te pueda sellar otra vez al Kyubi-dijo esto seriamente, aun con la mirada fija en el biju.

-Pero…¿como mierda quieres que lo detengamos?-pregunto histerica, por lo que dijo su esposo.

-Bueno…hay una forma de detenerlo, y esa es…-decia esto mietras desviaba su mirada hacia sus hijos.

Kushina cuando estendio a lo que se referia, sintio furia y enojo hacia el rubio.

-¿Estas loco o que?-le grito a punto de explotar(como si ya no lo estuviera U¬_¬)- No condenare a unos de mis hijos a que sufra el infierno de ser un jinchuriki. Y menos cuando tenga que hacer una seleccion por cual prefiero-cuando decia esto ya tenia lagramias, que fluian por sus ojos.

-No harmos una seleccion-mirando al Kyubi fijamente- divire su chakra, casi parecido como el de yin y yang, pero no es así, sino que la otra parte sera…-dudando un poco lo que iba a decir, pero nuna fueron dichas, porque la Uzumaki lo interrumpio.

-No…no me digas que haras que la sombra se separe del cuerpo-algo incredula.

-Si, y para eso ya se quien portara esa parte, que es la más fuerte-mirando a la peli-roja, que esta asintio al comprender a quien se referia.

Hubo silencio, uno incomodo, lleno de dolor, sufrimiento y…dudas. Todo eso fue interrumpido cuando el demonio, que habia escuchado la conversacion, no queria que lo encerraran otra vez asi que en un acto de desesperacion, lanzo sus garras directo hacia los hermanos de la canasta, pero antes de que los tocara, estando a menos de un metro, se encontraban un Minato y una Kushina siendo traspasadon por las garras del zorro, ecupiendo sangre, por defender a sus hijos.

-Pequeños…espero que no nos odien por esto, pero les prometo que siempre los cuidaremos-diciendo con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Escuchen a su madre, porque todo eso es cierto, estaremos ahí, sin importar que estemos en el otro mundo.

El Kyubi, gruñe por tanto cursileo.

-Bueno es hora-dijo esto mietras empezaba hacer los sellos, para el sellado.

-¡SHIKI FUIN!-grito, mietras un ser con aspecto demoniaco aprecia de tras suyo, no visible para otro ojo humano.

El demonio antes de seyar el chakra del kyubi, lo primero que hizo fue separar el alma en dos, una parte roja, algo brillante y clara, mietras que la otra, también era roja, pero más opaca, y dividirlas a cada niño. La primera parte fue sellada en el pequeño rubio y la segunda parte fue sellada en la niña peli-roja. Despues del proceso lo que quedo fue el sello, recien procesado, que en el medio habia un remolino, rodeado por una secuencia de sellos, juntos aparentaban un sol.

-Niños, cuidensen, coman verduras, sepillense los dientes todos los dias y duerman temprano-apurada decia la Uzumaki sabiendo el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

-Tranquila, Kushina, lo haran, despues de todo son nuestros hijos-mirando calidamente a los dos niños, manchados de su propia sangre, uno lloraba, al parecer sabiendo de la perdida de ellos y la otra estava tan tranquila y callada como si estuviera calmada y entendiera lo que pasaba, sabiendo que todo iba a estar bien.

-Los amamos-dijieron al unison, con tanto amor y cariño, con una sonrisa, obeservando los rostro de sus hermosos hijos, antes de que todo se les vuelva negro.

Fin de relato.

La joven al terminio de la relatacion, miro al rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Wow, yo…-habia quedado impresionado por eso, todo, cada parte que habia escuchado era sobre su nacimiento y el de su hermana. Se habia quedado sin palabras.

-Entonceses eso significa que nuestros padres son…

 _Continuara…_


	3. Una pequeña promesa roja

-Entonces eso significa que nuestros padres son… ¡Namikaze Minato, el rayo amarillo y Uzumaki Kushina, la hanebra sangrienta!

Los sentimientos que ahora se apoderaban del rubio no los podía explicar, eran…era como si la tristeza se apoderara de él, por un lado y, por el otro, la felicidad, junto el asombro y orgullo, lo invadiera.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

-Los ninjas más fuertes, que se reconocieron por todo el mundo shinobi- el chico continuaba, exaltado.

-Sip.

-No lo puedo creer- aun impresionado por la noticia.

-Bueno, lo tenes que creer, porque es verdad-escapando una risita en lo último mencionado.

-Jajaja impresionante, es…es…¡INCREIBLE, DETTEBAYO!-siguió así hasta que se detuvo- Neh…nee-san.

La chica giro su rostro hacia su hermano.

-¿Si?

-¿A-a…acaso me po-podrias… enseñar más de e-ellos?-pregunto tímidamente mientras baja la cabeza un poco.

Sonrió antes de responderle.

-Por supuesto. De hecho no solo te voy enseñar más de oto-san y oka-san…-hizo una pausa antes de continuar- te entrenare, para que te vuelvas más fuerte físicamente, mental y emocional, y que la consciencia sea algo que tengas siempre presente.

Al terminar de hablar, el Uzumaki levanto abruptamente hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿En serio?

Obtuvo un asentimiento por la niña.

-¡GENIAL!- abrazo a su hermana fuertemente- sos la mejor.

-Jajaj por supuesto, ototo- separándose un poco del oji-azul.

-Siii...-gritando de la alegría- espera ¿pero no te tenes que preparar para tu examen para gennin de Raíz?

-Oh, pero Naru-chan, para eso falta un año.

-Lo sé, pero sería mejor para el examen.

-Eso no importa, además, te prometo que aun que sea oficialmente un miembro de Raíz, voy a estar todo el tiempo posible contigo ¿sí?-poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto.

Después de todo no tenía demasiado tiempo con él, por sus responsabilidades en Raíz. Pero Naruto, también es su responsabilidad, como la hermana mayor que es. **(Si, por 1 minuto y 53 segundo ¬_¬)**

-Súper. Eh, ya me tengo que ir el recreo ya va a termina- dijo esto antes de tomar carrera y salir para la academia.

-¡Cuídate y da lo mejor de vos!

-¡Sí!-se oyó su voz más ahogada, por la lejanía en la estaba, ahora.

-Ahh, este niño, sin duda tiene un gran futuro-fijando su mirada hacia el cielo despejado-¿Eh, que crees?... Kura-chan.

 **-Interesante, Hime.**

 _Continuara…_


	4. El principio de un romance inocente

**ºLos mellizos Kyubiº**

 **Jajaja bueno tarde algo, pero como prometo acá esta el capitulo cuatro.**

 **Primero de empezar les quiero decir que esta historio, como dicho antes, va a tener parejas y ellas, o las mas importantes por lo menos, van a hacer:**

 **NaruHina**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Estas son las mas principales.**

 **También les quería avisar que tengo planeado que Itachi este antes de "traicionar" Konoha, junto al clan Uchiha, pero no van a estar mucho.**

 **Ah, claro también les digo que va ver un galán para nuestra pequeña Kokomi.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir a empezar.**

* * *

Capitulo 4:El principio de un pequeño romance inocente.

El pequeño Uzumaki iba caminando tranquilamente, acompañado de las miradas de odio que le mandaban junto con murmullos. Él solo los ignoro y siguió su camino a la academia.

Cuando llego a la entrada pudo observar a una niña de pelo azulado y corto, cabizbaja y sentada en la hamaca (me refiero al columpio, pero acá en Argentina le decimos así). Estaba muy solitaria, por lo que vio Naruto.

Cuando se decidió por acercarse a la chica, el timbre toco y vio como automáticamente la peli-azul se levantaba, alejándose hacia la academia.

El joven solo suspiro antes de seguir su camino.

Al entrar a su salón, lo único que recibió fue miradas de rechazo, un momento, para después que se den vuelta sus compañeros e ignorarlo por completo.

Antes de irse a sentar a su lugar pudo ver como la chica de hace unos minutos atrás vio. Estaba sentada atrás de todo y parecía que no tenía ningún compañero de mesa. Cuando noto eso al chico se le ocurrió algo.

Hinata estaba muy metida en sus pensamiento, cuando el rubio se acerco y la saludo, asustándola.

-Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto-sonriendo, muy cerca de ella- ¿y vos sos?

-Hy…Hyuga Hi…na…Hinata -bajando la cabeza, jugando con sus dedos.

-Un gusto, Hina-chan-eso hizo que la Hyuga se pusiera roja-Me puedo sentar.

-Sí, no ha…hay pro…problema.

-Gracias-sentándose a la izquierda de Hinta, cerca de la ventana la ventana _-Esta niña no se alejo ignorándome o me miro como todos, sino…sino fue amable, y algo tímida, pero se nota que no es como los otros_ \- se quedo pensando- _Tal vez se la debería presentar a nee-san- lo ultimo lo pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro._

Cuando la oji-perla lo vio sonreír en lo único que pudo pensar fue…

 _-Es muy lindo cuando sonríe…me pregunto ¿Por qué muchas veces esta triste?_

Después de todo, todas las veces que pudo ver al niño, incluso antes de empezar la academia, siempre lo encontraba triste o llorando. Siempre tuvo el deseo de acercarse y consolarlo, pero lo perdía de visto cuando ingresaba al bosque. Y lo más extraño era que siempre cuando salía de él, lo hacía con una sonrisa, justo como la que tiene ahora, y con todos los ánimos. Nunca entendió cual era la razón de ese cambio en el rubio.

Suspiro y se concentro en los rasgos del chico, sin duda era muy lindo.

Siguió divagando en sus pensamientos y en lo lindo que era su compañero de mesa hasta que el sensei entro por la puerta e irrumpiéndolos.

-Buenos días clase-parándose frente a su escritorio.

-¡Buenos días sensei!-respondieron al unisonó, con la excepción de Naruto.

El sensei vio con despreció al Uzumaki, cuando el no respondió, pero le dio igual y continua la clase.

Al finalizar esta Naruto se acerco a Hinata, quien estaba sacando su almuerzo.

-Neh, Hina-chan-llamando la atención de la Hyuga- que preguntar ¿si te gustaría almorzar conmigo?-con un pequeño rubor en sus cachetes.

-Po..por su..supuesto, Naruto-kun-sonriendo tímidamente.

-¡Genial! Bueno ¿qué hay que esperar? Vamos, Hina-chan-agarrando de la mano a la peli-azul, para después llevársela al patio.

Cuando llegaron ahí, lo primero que recibieron fueron unas cuantas carcajadas de sus compañeros.

-Uhh, la rara y el perdedor son novios- decían una de las niñas provocando risas

-Miren, el par de tórtolos son el perdedor y la rara-dijo un niño, haciendo que las carcajadas incrementaran.

Hinata bajo la cabeza, hecha un tomate por la vergüenza, mientras que Naruto solo los ignoro y siguió su camino entre las carcajadas, de la mano de la chica, hasta que llego bajo un árbol, para darles sombra.

-Que molestos ¿no lo crees, Hinata-chan?-mirando a la niña.

Pero la Hyuga nunca le respondió, estaba muerta de vergüenza y con ganas de desmayarse.

-Oye, Hina-chan ¿estás bien? Parece que tenes fiebre-acercándose más de lo debido y apoyando su mano en la frente la pequeña.

Cuando sintió como el rubio estaba demasiado cerca, primero empezó a marearse para después escuchar su pregunta antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

La chica cayó desmayada.

-¿Hinata? Hinata, hinta responde-empezando a sacudirla de los hombros, como vio que no iba a funcionar la dejo que descanse tranquila, con la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.

Unos minutos pasaron cuando empezó abrir los parpados lentamente, y darse cuenta donde estaba y con quien.

-Na…naruto-kun- levantándose abruptamente.

-Hina, por fin te despiertas. Qué alivio-suspirando.

-Yo…yo…-pero fue cortada por el rubio.

-No importa, no es tu culpa ¿si?-sonriendo cálidamente.

-S-sí- asintiendo.

-Bueno creo que es hora de vayamos a clases- diciendo esto levantando, para después ofrecerle la mano a Hinata.

-Cla…claro-aceptando con gusto el gesto del chico.

Ambos chicos fueron directo a su salón, agarrados de las mano, eso implico cuando llegaron, otra vez, las burlas de sus compañeros.

Arriba de la rama de un árbol, estaba sentada una joven pelirroja, con la sombra de las hojas tapándola del sol. Estaba mirando por la ventana la clase del Uzumaki. Quitando la vista, pero no la atención, de la clase para observar como las hojas bailaban al compás del viento y como este le golpeaba el rostro suavemente.

 **-Jajaja, al parecer el niño se encontró a una noviecita ¿Qué te parce Hime?** \- preguntando con malicia y burla, una voz que resonó en la menta de la chica- **¿No te parece interesante que haya conocido a la hermanita del baka?**

-Lo creo-cerrando los ojos-Pero más interesante va ser cuando conozca a Kurama-karada-con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Va ser más que divertido, Hime-chan.**

-Si-casi en un susurro, abriendo los parpados para dejar ver como los océanos más profundos se convirtieron en el carmín de la sangre.

Con una sonrisa zorruna dio vuelta la cabeza y vio como un ANBU, que estaba en el techo del edificio, se iba alejando lentamente y con temor.

-Que viejo molesto-rodeando lo ojos.

En ese instante, cuando escucho lo pronunciado por la pequeña, el ANBU sabía que esos serian sus últimos momentos de vida.

 **-A divertirnos, mi Hime-chan.**

-Qué lindo, un nuevo juguete-dicho lo último, se pudo escuchar por toda la aldea un grito desgarrador.

* * *

El sandaime cuando lo escucho solo se lamento por enviar al pobre ANBU a esa misión de vigilancia, para Naruto. Se había olvidado que la Uzumaki no dejaría que nadie lo trate como una amenaza, la vez que le intento explicarle que era para cuidarlo la peliroja dijo que solo ella bastaba para cuidar a su ototo.

Esa chica lo iba a dejar sin shinobis algún día, si no lo escuchaba.

* * *

Mientras en la base de Raíz, sorpresivamente para algunos miembros y otros no, pudo llegar el grito del ANBU.

Danzo suspiro con pesadez, por los líos que lo iba a meter con el Hokage por hacer lo que se le cante a su miembro favorito, y como no decir su pequeña niña.

-Sin dudas cumples con lo que prometes ¿eh, pequeña?-dijo con pequeña sonrisa.

Recordando cómo es que ella prometió que si no le hacían caso en lo que pidió, mejor dicho demando, iba a eliminar al fastidio que se ponga en su trabajo como jinchuriki-kage.

-Sin duda ustedes, los jinchuriki-kage son de temer con lo que dicen, y más cuando te tienen de líder a vos, Kokomi-chan.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Como vieron hay cosas que se han revelado, y aun que no entiendan de que esten hablando en algunos caso como lo de un jinchuriki-kage o lo de kurama-karada que se va a saber con el largo de la historia.**

 **Por supuesto si quiere saber sobre el poder e historia de estos dos hermanos tienen que seguir con leyendo, y yo seguir subiendo capítulos.**

 **Cualquier cosa si les quedo una duda lo pueden hacer en los reviews, así otros también se le aclaren la duda que me hacen, y pueden tener la misma.**

 **Y en el siguiente capitulo vamos a seguir el entrenamiento que le prometió Kokomi a Naruto.**

 **Jajaja hasta la proxima.**


	5. Entrenamiento en marcha-El tigre perlado

**ºLos mellizos Kyubiº**

 **Jajaja esta vez no me tarde tanto. Porque bueno digamos que hoy me inspire jejeje ^/^**

 **Bueno en este capitulo se van rebelar un par de cosas y conocer, y mencionar alguno nuevos personajes.**

 **Acá también sobre lo algunos no se dieron cuenta, pero estoy segura que cuando lean lo que dice nuestra Kokomi tal vez recuerden adonde decían(Kurama) eso también.**

 **Bueno sin más a empezar.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Entrenamiento en marcha. El tigre perlado

Escondida en un callejón, se encontraba la Uzumaki, acababa de escapar, y con suerte, de perder de vista a los aldeanos y algunos ninjas, en un intento de matarla.

Suspiro. Esto sí que no le gustaba, esos intentos de homicidios. Con tan solo pasar adelante suyo la perseguían, o arrojaban lo primero que encontraban; hasta llegaron al punto de tirarle aceite hirviendo.

Y ¿por qué estaba en la aldea cuando pertenecía a Raíz? (tal vez que como genin de esta no, aun; pero igual lo hacía) Ella tiene la libertad de andar por Konoha y que se supiera su existencia, a la vez saber, algunos, sobre lo que lleva en su interior. Y sin contar sobre todos los intentos de homicidios, y traumas que le dejaron en estos.

-Ah, sensei me va a matar cuando se entere de lo hice ayer, (bis) ttebane*-apoyándose sobre la pared y recordando como su "juguete" se rompió enseguida. Sin duda iba a recibir un severo castigo, o con suerte una aburrida charla, con su sensei.

 **-Pero antes de preocuparnos por eso ¿no crees que hay cumplir una promesita al enano de tu ototo?**

-Ah,¡ es verdad casi me olvido porque salí más temprano hoy!-agarrando sus hebras rojizas con sus dedos empezando tirarlas ligeramente.

 **-Entonces** -empezó hablar esa vocecita que casi nunca se callaba- **¡APÚRATE, TOMATE!**

 **-¡** Hai!-levantándose rápidamente y poniendo su mano en la frente como un soldado- Un momento…¡¿A QUIEN LE DECIS TOMATE, BOLSA DE PULGAS MAL AGRADECIDA?!

 **-Solo apúrate-** cortando la pelea, porque sabía cómo se ponía, aun no podía creer como es que le hacía caso a una enana de tan solo SEIS años- **O sino el rubiecito se pondrá triste-** con esto último Kokomi se fijo que no haya nadie en los alrededores antes de desaparecer a la velocidad de un rayo.

Lo que "no sabía" la niña, era que un "ANBU" de mascara de tigre con toques de color perla, y de estatura corta, como la de un niño, la seguía.

-Ah, sin dudas te encanta jugar con fuego y más cuando desobedeces a senseI ¿no, Kokomi-chan?-dijo el "ANBU" con voz aniñada, antes de desparecer, con las intenciones de seguirla.

Cundo llego a su punto de encuentro, se topo con su hermano y unos pergaminos que llevaba con él.

Al darse cuenta de su presencia Naruto se acerco rápidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro y con un "¡NEE-SAN!" proveniente de su boca.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías-dijo, después de abrazarla.

-B-bueno es…es que tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes-diciendo esto rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosamente, y con algo de vergüenza al tardarse.

-No importa, nee-san-haciendo que se olvide de la razón de su retraso-lo importante de ahora es mi entrenamiento ¿no?

-Por supuesto, Naru-chan…-iba a seguir cuando recordó los pergaminos que el rubio trajo- Neh… ototo.

-¿Si?

-¿Que son esos pergaminos que trajiste?-mirando hacia lo mencionado.

Naruto dio vuelta la cabeza para observarlos, antes de volver hacia Kokomi.

-Son los que nos dan en la academia y, como siempre lo dicen, son necesarios para ser un buen ninja-diciendo esto como con orgullo por recordar eso.

Al escuchar eso Kokomi empezó a reírse por lo que le daban a los mocosos de la academia, como los llamaba gracias a que se le pego de la bolsa de pulgas.

-¿Por qué te reis, nee-san?-algo deprimido, pensando que se le estaba burlando porque estaba mal o se confundió u olvido algo.

-No…no…me…me rio de vos si es eso lo que pensas, sino que a los estudiantes de la academia le den algo tan inservible como eso y de la pobre información que le dan. Ahora entiendo porque el clan Nara educa a sus niños con mucha información necesaria y de una buena estrategia, ya sé porque son unos "genios" al igual que los Hyugas y Uchihas, jajajaj ni en la academia lo hacen bien-la niña empezó a estallar de la risa.

El Uzumaki quedo impresionado por las palabras de la pelirroja. No lo podía creer ¿Cómo es que son así de pobre conocimiento y de inutilidad en la academia?

-N-no lo sabía-aun sin palabras.

-Tra…tranquilo-recuperándose del ataque que le dio-yo te enseñare mejor que en esa patética academia y que los clanes como Nara, Hyuga y Uchiha.

-Sii, que emoción voy a estar bien educado wii, wii-siguio así hasta que paro-¿Y si la academia es tan patética como dices, nee-san? ¿Por qué siguió en ella?

-Bueno, vos queres ser un ninja algún día ¿no?-recibió un asentamiento por parte del chico-Ah, así están las cosas, Naru-can: vos no podes convertirte en un ninja "oficial" si no te gradúas de la academia, por eso yo te entrenare con el paso de este tiempo que estés en esta, así cuando seas un genin estés bien preparado.

Al finalizar lo único que recibió de respuesta un una sonrisa y un grito de "A empezar, nee-san"

-Muy bien, primero te enseñare algo sencillo ¿conoces ya el bunshin no jutsu?

-Sí, pero…soy muy malo en ese justu

-No importa, porque yo te voy a enseñar uno mejor: el Kage bunshin no jutsu.

-Pero… ¿qué tiene de especial este jutsu que lo hace mejor que le bunshin?-algo confundido.

-Lo que lo especial este jutsu es que en vez de hacer una ilusión haces clones sólidos capaces de atacar al enemigo, también estos tiene la misma capacidad de razonamiento de quien los crea, gracias a esto son eficaces para realizar ataques coordinados y muy poderosos, y podes tener más ventaja porque si el usuario desase el jutsu, los conocimientos que adquirieron los clones van hacia el original. Sin embargo cuando él usuario sufre un daño, ya sea físico o mental los clones creados se deshacen en una nube de humo y deben crearse de nuevo, además…. es un jutsu de jounin-termina canturriando.

Al escuchar lo último hizo que el oji-azul se emocionara.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Comencemos-agarrando de la muñeca a Kokomi y arrastrarla al medio del claro.

-Bien, te explicare en qué consiste este jutsu- sentándose y tomando el tiempo necesario-El kage bunshin es un jutsu de rango jounin, creado por Shodaime Hokage-cada cosa que decía Naruto solo asentía, muy concentrado en lo que decía la pelirroja- En lo que consiste este jutsu es que el chakra este dividido en el clon o clones….

Estuvo explicando el jutsu con tanta precisión **(Hasta yo no puedo describirlo con perfección. Ohh kishi-sama te odio por no darme ese don TT-TT)** Que increíblemente el rubio lo pudo entender.

-¿Quedo claro?-mirándolo detenidamente, fijándose a ver si mostraba una expresión de duda o confusión, pero no fue así sino el chico demostraba que lo había entendido a la perfección-" _Que alivio, no quería que tome la medida de robar el pergamino del Shodaime_ "

-Hai, nee-san.

-Que bien, ahora… ¿Qué te parece si lo practicamos un poco?-guiñándole su ojo derecho con una sonrisita y el índice cerca de su rostro, como si le estuviera pidiendo un favor.

Así, lo que era un poco se termino en convertir horas hasta que lo dominara.

-¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!-grito, con los sellos de manos para el jutsu.

Al parecer el Uzumaki uso una gran cantidad de chakra, por estar arto de que no le salga; había como unos cien clones del rubio.

-Lo…logre…lo logre…..¡Lo logre, dattebayo!-empezando a saltar de la alegría por realizar correctamente el justsu.

-Jajaj muy bien, Naru-chan. Pero te tengo que decir que esto no es Kaeg bunshin no justu sino emmm… ¿Cómo lo podríamos llamar?-sonriéndole.

-¿Qué te parece Taju Kage bunshin no jutsu? Digo porque se crean más clones a la vez-sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Sabes? Sos un genio, ototo. Lo llamaremos Taju Kage bunshin no jutsu, es muy bueno el nombre, (bis) ttebane -sonriéndole zorrunamente, pero esta sonrisa estaba llena de sinceridad no como la del otro día dedicada al ANBU, antes de fijarse a su alrededor y darse cuenta que se estaba metiendo él sol-Es muy tarde, ototo, tenes que volver a casa, (bis) ttebane*.

-Sí, tenes razón mañana tengo academia-mirando el cielo, cuando recordó algo-Nee-san

-¿Mmm?

-Mañana tengo que presentarte a alguien.

-¿A si?-viniéndole a la cabeza a ese alguien que le quiere presentar el rubio, aun que ya la conocía.

-Sí, y por supuesto… ¿mañana también entrenaremos?

-Claro, además yo también te voy a presentar a alguien.

-Wow ¿voy a tener un nuevo amigo?-emocionado por la noticia de Kokomi.

-Bueno, eso va ser depende de vos y del que te presente, sí ser un dúo o dos seres imposibles de estar a la par.

-Hai-asintiendo-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana, nee-san-mientras corría hacia la aldea.

 **-Sí, que va ser divertida la reacción del karada-** estallándose de risa.

- _Si-_ le dio la razón al zorro, en su mente, antes de alzar la voz- Ya podes salir de a ahí.

Entre las hojas de los árboles sale el "ANBU" tigre.

-Sí, que aprecias a ese niño-el tigre hablo.

-Puede ser, pero no soy como vos: blando ante sus hermanitos y primitos-dándose vuelta para estar cara a cara con el pequeño "ANBU".

-Tenes razón, soy algo blando con ellos, pero dos de ellas y más el "genio" no me ven casi nunca-hablando con una voz firme y suave.

-Lo sé-dándole la razón-pero sí que sos algo molesto, y sácate esa mascara, después de todo somos compañeros ¿no?

-Yo diría que somos algo más que eso pero bueno ¿Qué se le va ser a la terca de Uzumaki?-burlándose a lo último, y sin ejecutar lo que pidió la oji-azul- Pero, yendo al grano, y la razón de porque te seguí es porque sensei está enojado porque no lo escuchaste y te fuiste.

-Tenía algo más importante que hacer.

-Sí, como entrenar a tu hermanito a espaldas del Hokage y Danzo-sama, aun que este último ya esta sospechando.

Kokomi lo vio, antes de hacer una mueca de fastidio.

-Te dije que te saces esa mascara-ordenándole, más que pidiendo.

-Al parecer la gran Uzumaki está desesperada por ver el rostro de esta perla-seguía burlándose, cuando recibió una mirada asesina de ella-Algunas veces sí que sos una amargada-quitándose la máscara.

Cuando el "ANBU" se retiro la máscara se puede ver cómo es que el tigre es solo un chico de pelo corto entre azulado y castaño, tirando más hacia el último, estaba algo desordenado, pero a la vez impecable, tenía la tez pálida como la nieve, a simple vista parecía suave esta; los rasgos de su cara eran suaves y aniñados, sus ojos muy raros, perlados y profundos, pero de alguna forma brillantes como la luna, esta característica lo delataba como miembro del clan Hyuga. Lo único que no podría encuadrar con esta imagen seria la pequeña cicatriz que iba diagonal, algo difícil de notar, en su cachete izquierdo, esto le daba un aire algo salvaje. Era lindo para solo tener seis años.

Kokomi agito la cabeza al darse cuenta de la forma que lo vio.

-Jajaja si que sos linda cuando te sonrojas-diciendo esto con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se maldijo a darse cuenta que se sonrojo, ligeramente.

-Que fastidio-mirando el cielo, suspirando, antes hablar-Bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos o sino Shisui-sensei va a matar.

-Sí, los Uchihas son de temer cuando están enojados-riendo, por recordar a su "querido" sensei cuando se enojaba. Cuando rio un rato estaba listo para ponerse devuelta la máscara pero antes de acercársela más, esta desapareció.

-Te di una orden, afeminado-decía su "compañera", agitando la máscara, que ahora estaba en su mano derecha.

-Sí que te gusto, tomatito-otra vez con las burlas- y vaya la creatividad de este nuevo apodo, pero yo me quedaría con el que siempre me has llamado.

-Cállate, que ya nos vamos, baka-firme y girándose hasta darle la espalda al Hyuga.

-Cuanto respeto le tenes al gran Hyuga Haruki-murmuro, aun que fue audible para ella, antes de sonreír por escuchar como lo llamaba casi siempre, le agradaba que salga de ella, pero no sabía la razón.

-Vámonos, no sabemos qué pueden hacer el teme y "florecita", cuando están bajo el cargo de sensei.

Solo asintió, un escalofrió que recorrió por su espalda al pensar en esos "diablillos", aun que tengan la misma edad. Con esto último, Haruki se acerco a Kokomi, apoyando su mano en el hombro derecho de esta.

-Neh, Kokomi-chan-recibiendo su atención pero sin dar vuelta la cabeza-Tene por seguro que te devolveré el favor por este "lindo" regalo-señalando su cicatriz. La Uzumaki dejo escapar una pequeña risa, recordando ese día triunfal de entrenamiento, si que había dejado en su lugar al Hyuga, claro solo un momento; para después ambos desaparezcan.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Ya esta ¿que les pareció? Bueno acá va una pequeña aclaración:**

 **(bis) ttebane: Como vieron Kokomi tiene este tic verbal, eso es por este tic le pertenece a Kushina, y decidí ponercelo ya que hace referencia hacia ella y me parece lindo que quede así.**

 **Y si notaron bien tal vez se den cuentan quien es la familia, o por lo meno una parte, de Haruki. Porque también en el anterior capitulo lo mencionan, pero de alguna forma indirectamente.**

 **Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Cualquier consulta o algo recuerden en los reviews, a ver que tal la opinión de otros.**

 **Jajaja hasta la proxima**


	6. Conociendo a la perla y al zorro

**°Los mellizos Kyubi°**

 **Ya esta acá les traigo el sexto capitulo. Lo acabo de terminar y tengo que decir que son las 2:52 de la madrugada. Exactamente estoy por desmayarme.**

 **Espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Conociendo a la perla y al zorro.

Era la última clase del día cuando Hinata sintió como alguien le susurraba en el odio.

-Hinata-chan, a la salida te tengo que presentar a alguien-dijo el Uzumaki a su odio.

La Hyuga se sobresaltó, antes de responderle con amabilidad.

-P-por…su…supuesto, Naruto-kun-con una ligera sonrisa.

-Que bien, dattebayo-feliz, con una sonrisa zorruna.

Siguió la clase con alguno que otro reto al rubio del sensei, sin razón alguna. En resumen todo normal. Al finalizar esta, el chico agarro la muñeca de la oji-perla, para llavarla hacia fuera de la academia, para después adentrarse al bosque, en la mitad del camino la Hyuga no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Na…naruto-kun ¿adónde vamos?-entre cortadamente, por estar corriendo.

-Ya lo vas a ver-sin parar de correr.

Cuando el chico paro su correr, se encontraban en el medio de un claro. Hinata estaba sorprendida, era muy lindo ese lugar: había un troco en el medio del claro, parecía que serbia para sentarse, había algunas que otras flores decorándolo. Parecía que la naturaleza estaba atacando ese lugar, los arboles más cercanos que había estaban siendo decorados con enredaderas con algunos capullos recién abiertos dejando ver unas hermosas flores color carmín.

-Wow … que…que lindo, Naruto-kun-aun asombrada por ese lugar. No sabía que el rubio conociera un lugar tan bello como ese.

-Hai-inflando en pecho con orgullo del claro tan bien cuidado- De hecho lo comparto con alguien, y ese alguien es justo a quien te quiero presentar, Hina-chan-mirándola con una sonrisa, antes de voltear la vista hacia adelante y pegar un grito.

-¡Ya llegué!-gritando a todo pulmón, para después proseguir- ¡Tenemos compañía!

Antes de que se dé cuenta la peli-azul, sintió como algo suave roso su cuello, haciendo que se sobresalte. Se dio vuelta para ver la fuente de su susto, pero no había nada, ni nadie.

-Sí que te tardaste, Naru-chan-sintió como una voz femenina, tranquila y pasiva, hablaba atrás suyo.

Hinata se dio vuelta para ver al portador, perdón mejor dicho portadora, de esa voz, que por una rara razón le traía paz y tranquilidad. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando se dio cuenta que tan solo era una niña de su misma edad con una rara vestimenta que consistía en una remera negra con el emblema Uzumaki en su espalda y unos pantalones cortos naranja, llevaba el brazo derecho vendado, del codo al hombro, por lo que noto; pelirroja, con el pelo un poco más bajo de los hombros, con unas tres líneas al lado de cada cachete, con unos ojos azul más profundos que el océano, pero lo que más le llamo atención de la chica era que esta cuando la vio en su rostro automáticamente hubo una sonrisa zorruna recordándole a Naruto.

-Nee-san, ella es Hyuga Hinata o Hina-chan-dijo el rubio señalando a su acompañante- Hina-chan ella es Kokomi-neesan-presentando a la pelirroja.

La Hyuga se desconcertó al escuchar como el rubio llamo a la oji-azul.

-¿Ne..nee…san?-algo confundida pregunto.

-Un gusto Hina-chan, Uzumaki Kokomi- tendiéndole la mano, que Hinata acepto algo tímida- Y sí, soy la hermana de Naru-chan-agregándole- y mayor por un minuto y cincuenta y tres segundos, ttebane.

Al escuchar el tic de la chica si pudo confirmar que era hermana de Naruto

-E…el… gus..,gusto es mío, Kokomi-san-con respeto se inclino un poco, aun estrechándole la mano a la Uzumaki.

-Oh, Hina-chan, no es necesaria tanta formalidad, después de todo tenemos la misma edad -riéndose un poco al final.

-Ha..hai- respondió con algo de vergüenza. No lo podía creer, Naruto tenía una hermana y esta parecía muy amable, compresiva, tierna y dulce **(claro si no la provocan ¬_¬)** Le pareció raro nunca verla en la academia, porque no parecía una civil y menos que no entrenara, estaba algo sucia y maltratada su ropa como si acabara de entrenar o…la persiguieron por toda la aldea. Descarto lo último no podía ser posible.

-¿Hina-chan estas bien?-preguntaron a la par los hermanos.

-¿Ah? Hai, es…estoy bien, no…no… pa…pasa nada-sonrojada.

-Neh, Hina-chan-recibiendo toda su atención-¿Qué te parece quedarte un rato? A ver el entrenamiento de Naru-chan-proponiéndole a la Hyuga.

-¿En..entre..tramiento?

-Si Hina-chan, mi nee-san me está entrenando.

-Oh, es..esta…bien.

-Bueno te podes sentar en el tronco-señalándolo.

La peli-azul sin decir nada solo se sentó y observo.

 **-¿Por qué dejaste que se quede, Hime-chan?-** pidiendo explicación el zorro.

 _-Porque es de mala educación echar a alguien sin razón alguna, y menos a la noviecita de Naru-chan_ -respondiendo lo último con una sonrisa traviesa _\- Además el baka de su hermano me mataría si fuera maleducada con su hermanita._

 **-¿O será que no queres quedar mal con TU NOVIECITO siendo grosera con su hermana? ¿Eh, Hime-chan?** -Preguntando con malicia.

- _¿Por qué no te metes en lo tuyo, Kura-chan?_ -mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un pequeño puchero. Cuando escucho como Naruto la llamaba, y caminar donde el rubio estaba.

-Bien Naru-chan, hoy te enseñare algo de taijutsu, para después pasar al genjutsu y por ultimo al ninjutsu-empezó a decir Kokomi-Vamos a empezar…

Hinata observaba como la Uzumaki le mostraba y corregía a su hermano, el rubio solo asentía y lo volvía a hacer recibiendo un "Eso, Naru-chan" o "Mucho mejor" le sorprendió la forma de cómo lo motivaba. La chica se quedó asombrada de la forma de entrenar de la pelirroja, tal vez era algo duro y pesado el entrenamiento pero parecía efectivo. Cuando se le cruzo a la cabeza una idea.

Siguieron pasando las horas hasta que se empezó a ponerse el sol. La Hyuga al notar eso se acercó a ambos hermanos.

-Di…dis…cul…culpen, pe..pero ya se está haciendo de noche y se..se van a preocupar-cabizbaja y jugando con sus dedos.

-No hay problema, Hina-chan no nos molesta tu presencia, pero si se van a preocupar seria buenos que te apures-dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-Sería mejor si la acompaño…-se empezó a adelantar el Uzumaki.

-No-dijo cortante la oji-azul-Vos te quedas acá, tenemos que seguir el entrenamiento.

-Pe…-no pudo terminar porque esta ves Hinata lo corto.

-No..no importa, Naruto-kun-dijo amablemente- Tenes que entrenar para ser muy fuerte-el rubio la miro, para después asentir-Ah, ¿y…y te..te…po…podría preguntar algo, Kokomi-chan?

-Claro.

-¿Me…me po…podes entrenar?-jugando con sus dedos.

-Pues…bueno no es ningún problema-rascándose la cabeza-Pero como no pertenezco a tu clan me va a costar, pero… conozco a alguien que con mucho gusto te va a entrenar al igual que yo ¿qué te parece?-sonriéndole como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Gra…gracias ¡hasta luego!-empezando su andar hacia la aldea.

Naruto suspiro embobado por la chica, y esto no paso por apercibido para la pelirroja.

-Te gusta-dándole un suave golpe con su codo en el brazo.

-Pe..pero que…que de…decís-nervioso y sonrojado, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza, la chica lo miro con una mirada de "Si como no"-Bu..bueno, tal..tal vez algo…. O mucho-lo último en un susurro, que, para su mala suerte, su hermana lo escucho.

-Bueno Romeo a continuar.

-¡Hai!

-Ah, claro, me olvide-llamando la atención del oji-azul- ¿Recordas que te tengo presentar a alguien?-el chico asintió- Bueno creo que es hora.

-¿Eh?

La Uzumaki se acercó invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Tranquilo esto no te va a doler, ttebane-fue lo último que escucho además de sentir un golpecito en su frente provocado por el dedo índice de Kokomi, y después todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en lo parecía una cantarilla con el agua llegándole a los tobillos. El rubio camino por los pasillos de ese extraño lugar, hasta llegar al frente de unas rejas inmensas.

 **-Parece que tengo visitas-** se escuchó una voz profunda.

-¿A..acaso sos el Kyubi?-pregunto, algo dudando.

 **-A ver mocoso yo tengo un nombre y tene por seguro que no es ese como los humanos me llaman-** parecía algo ofendido, pero gracias a eso el zorro se acercó lo demasiado para poder verlo mejor. A diferencia de otros el chico al verlo no se asustó, ni tampoco se alejó con temor, para nada, sino se quedó en su lugar viéndolo como…maravillado. Esto lo noto el bijūsorprendiéndose.

-Y si no es ese ¿Cuál es?-pregunto con una gran inocencia.

 **-Mi nombre es Kurama, el rey de los bij** **ū** **s, el amo de las llamas-** con el nombre ya le había bastado.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo- señalándose con una sonrisa- Y vengo para que seas mi amigo.

Kurama al escuchar esto quedo abrumado, no lo podía creer: primero el mocoso llego y no le temió, segundo al verlo quedo maravillado por él, tercero estuvo pendiente en preguntar su nombre amablemente y cuarto le dice que vino para ser su amigo. El zorro pudo ver cómo fue la vida del chico, maltratado, rechazado, odiado, hasta los intentos de homicidios, y todo eso por algo que el rubio no hizo, sino él, y lo que menos entendía era que después de haber pasado todo eso por SU culpa, el Uzumaki no lo odiaba.

 **-¿Y por qué alguien quería ser amigo de un demonio como yo?** -pregunto para probarlo.

-Porque para mí vos no sos ningún demonio, al igual que cualquier bijū-Kurama estaba sorprendido-Y estoy dispuesto a sacar todo odio que te han inculcado los humanos-si el bijū estaba sorprendido antes, ahora no había palabras para lo sentía por esta sorpresa que le dio el chico.

 **-Está bien, voy a ser tu amigo y compartir mi poder y conocimiento con vos-** dijo esto mientras estiraba su puño.

-Que bien, dettbayo-gustoso el chico choca puños con el zorro.

Al chocar puños ambos sonríen.

- **A** m **i** g **o** s-diciendo a la par.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo se encontró con su hermana que estaba sonriendo, porque se metió a la mente de él y pudo ver todo.

-Al parecer tenes un nuevo amigo, ototo.

-Hai, Kurama-san es muy bueno por lo que vi-sonriendo.

-¿A si? Qué bueno que pensas eso-riéndose por el inesperado carisma del zorro y del rubio.

-Claro y es muy divertido hablar con él, aunque exagera un poco cuando se presenta, dattebayo-rascándose la nuca.

-Jajaj verdad, al parecer el karada es igual que su kage-empezándose a reir.

-¿Karada, kage? ¿Qué es eso, nee-san? Lo del kage no creo que estás hablando de los cinco kages-pregunto con inocencia.

-Ah, eso-empezó a decir- Creo que me olvide contarte sobre eso.

-Creo que si-cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el tronco esperando explicación.

-Sí, será mejor que sepas más sobre nuestros "hermanos"-sentándose a lado suyo.

-¿Hermanos?

-Sí, y es hora que sepas sobre mi compañero, ttebane-sonriendo con amabilidad.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Bueno ¿que les pareció? Ahora son 2:58 entonces les dejo esto y ya.**

 **Como ven Naruto y Kokomi ahora tendran aventuras con ambos Kuramas y por supuesto a nuestra querida Hinata no digamos que va a zafar de alguna que otra que se meten estos hermanos.**

 **Por supuesto el brazo vendado de Kokomi tiene explicación, y que se va ver más adelante.**

 **Jajaja hasta la próxima. Recuerden cualquier consulta en los reviews.**


	7. Jinchuriki karada y kage

**ºLos mellizos Kyubiº**

 **Bueno acá el capitulo siete espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Por supuesto luego de este capitulo muchas cosas se van a rebelar.**

 **Sin más que decir a empezar.**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Jinchuriki karada y kage

El rubio quedo extrañado al escuchar sobre el compañero de su hermana.

-Y, ¿Quién es tu compañero, nee-san?-pregunto el rubio.

-Emm…. A ver-se quedo pensativa- ¿Sabes que es un jinchuriki?

-No

-Bueno, un jinchuki es un humano que, así por decir, sirve de recipiente para mantener a un bij _ū, que son las bestias con colas, básicamente sacrificios humanos. Normalmente estas personas no son queridas por los habitantes de la aldea que pertenecen, generalmente son odiados o temidos, algunas veces ambos, y no importa en qué aldea estén todos los jinchuriki son tratados igual._

 _-Pero… ¿no pueden hacer algo para ganar el respeto de los otros?-con inocencia pregunto Naruto._

 _-De hecho, hay algunos que pudieron ganárselo. Incluso vos podes hacerlo._

 _-Nee-san-llamando su atención-¿Me lo cuentas por que eso…quiere decir…que…yo…soy uno?-desanimándose algo._

 _-Sí, Naru-chan. Sos el jinchuriki de Kurama-karada-sonriendo- Pero no te desanimes, después de todo ya vistes que él es un ser bueno-tratándolo de animar._

 _El chico sonrió antes de darse cuenta de lo que dijo Kokomi._

 _-Otra pregunta-la chica asintió-¿Qué es karada y kage? No me respondiste a eso._

 _-Ototo, un bijū se puede separar de diferentes formas como el chakra yin y yang, que es como lo negativo y lo positivo, o también se separa en karada, el cuerpo, y en kage, la sombra. El kage, como lo dice su nombre, prácticamente sigue todo el tiempo al karada cuando se separan, y lo protege a toda costa, también supera con... ¿gran ventaja?, de poder al karada. Ellos también -termino de decir esto suspirando._

 _-Nee-san por casualidad… ¿sos el jinchuriki del kage?-dudando algo- Cuando me contaste sobre nuestro nacimiento dijiste que oto-san separo a Kurama-san en dos partes, para después sellar cada parte en nuestro interior, pero no como el yin y el yang, eso significa que sos la jinchuriki de Kurama-kage ¿no? Además cuando te comente que exagero algo en presentarse dijiste que era igual que el kage, porque lo conociste-diciendo esto analizando y recordando cada palabra que salió de los labios de su hermana. Esto a la Uzumaki la dejo sorprendida, como es que su pequeño hermano tenía esa habilidad de recordar y analizar. Sin duda los imbéciles de la academia no apreciaban el talento del rubio._

 _-Pues… Naru-chan, no te conté la parte donde nuestro oto-san separo al karada en el yin y yang-desviando la mirada._

 _-¿El kage, también se puede sopar en yin y yang?_

 _-No, no lo puede hacer ya que su ser es como la de una sombra, solo sigue y protege al karada, también lo supera en poder, pero no puede tener un ying o yang. Por eso-mirándolo con seriedad._

 _-¿Hay otros jinchuriki de ambos tipos?_

 _-Si, ototo-sonriéndolo zorrunamente._

 _-¿Los puedo conocer?-empezando a saltar de la emoción._

 _-Sí, pero no, porque ellos ahora están en sus aldeas y no podremos salir de la aldea sin que nos descubran…aun-diciendo lo último en un susurro._

 _-Ohh-desanimándose, otra vez- Pero bueno, cuando este más preparado iremos a buscarlos-saltando de la alegría._

 _-Ahora, Naru-chan seguiremos el entrenamiento tengo un jutsu muy especial para vos-guiñándole un ojo._

 _-Que bien, enséñamela, nee-san-sonriendo y colocando se en el medio del claro._

 _-Bueno este jutsu es conocido por muchos que escucharon sobre nuestro padre-cruzándose de brazos._

 _-¿Cuál es?_

 _-Hay, que tontito sos Naru-chan, hablo sobre el hirashin no jutsu._

 _-¿En cerio?-no podía creerlo, su hermana le enseñaría el jutsu de padre._

 _-Sí, solo observa-dijo esto antes de desparecer, para después a los pocos segundos volver con un plato de ramen recién hecho._

 _-Wow-se había quedado sorprendido._

 _-Jejeje que te parece si empezamos-terminando el ramen._

 _-¡HAI!_

* * *

 _Hinata estaba caminado devuelta a su casa por las calles de Konoha, ya era de noche, y los locales ya empezaban a cerrar. La Hyuga apresuro su paso con algo de miedo por la hora que era._

 _Pero lo que ella no sabía era que un "ANBU" de mascara de tigre con toques plateados, la seguía entre las sombres reguardando si alguien se atreviera tocar a la pequeña, a su hermanita._

* * *

 _En Sunagakure se encontraba un chico pelirrojo arriba de la torre del Kazekage, siendo observado por la luna._

 _De pronto aparecieron unos ninjas con las intenciones de matar al niño._

 _-Muere demonio-dijo unos de los ninjas, antes que él y sus compañeros atacaran a la vez._

 _Al chico lo protegió un escudo de arena, antes que esta fuera directo hacia sus atacantes y los enterrara en ella._

 _-Tumba de arena-susurro con sed de sangre._

 _Se escucho por toda la aldea los gritos desgarradores de los shinobis. No quedo nada de ellos más que rastros de sangre._

 _ **-Hime-chan, unos de mis hermanitos karada está inquieto y su jinchuriki no digamos que esta mejor**_ _-dijo Kurama en la cabeza de Kokomi, mientras observaba como su hermano entrenaba._

 _-Lo sé, cuando vaya para Suna lo ayudare, pero ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar_ _-respondió con paciencia._

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Ya esta ¿que les pareció?**

 **Bueno después de este capitulo vamos a ver como Naruto y Kokomi van yendo a conocer a los otros.**

 **Y por supuesto sobre Haruki y los otros dos mencionados en el otro capitulo se va a conocer más sobre ellos.**

 **Jajaja hasta la próxima. Recuerden cualquier consulta, critica o algo así en los reviews.**


	8. Hirashin completo-Misión proteger

**ºLos mellizos Kyubiº**

 **Listo acá les dejo el octavo capitulo.**

 **Bueno también le quiero aclarar que desde ahora en adelante así va ser cuando los jinchuriki hablen mentalmente con su bij** **ū** **y depende de cuales estemos hablando si de los karada o kage.**

 **-"Bij** **ū-karada"**

 **- _"Bij_** _ **ū-kage"**_

-"Jinchuriki-karada"

- _"Jinchuriki-kage"_

 **Bueno sin más a empezar.**

* * *

Capitulo 8:Hirashin completo. "Misión proteger"

Tres semanas después desde que Naruto comenzó su entrenamiento del hirashin no jutsu.

-Bien, Naru-chan. Inténtalo una vez más, a ver el resultado-le pidió con una sonrisa Kokomi.

-Hai- posicionándose para lanzar el kunai, que una vez perteneció a su padre.

-Concéntrate, no te distraigas-le volvía repetir lo mismo en lo largo de esas semanas.

El chico asintió, antes de lanzar el kunai a un árbol que estaba a más de 30 metros de distancia, clavándolo en el medio y a la perfección.

-¡Hirashin no jutsu!-grito el chico, para después desaparecer de donde se encontraba y volver a parecer, arriba del kunai incrustado en el árbol.

El rubio sonrió zorrunamente, levantando dos dedos de su mano derecha haciendo la v de victoria.

-¡Lo hice, nee-san, dattebayo!-gritando para que lo escuchara.

-Muy bien, Naru-chan. Lo hiciste sin necesidad de sellos de manos-felicitándolo.

-Te lo dije, nee-san. Esta vez no necesitaría los sellos-caminado hacia ella tranquilamente con una cálida sonrisa.

El Uzumaki con esas semanas de entrenamiento había aprendido a contralar más sus emociones, y estar en calma para pensar y, después, actuar.

 **-"Muy bien, chico. Por fin dominas el hirashin"** -el rubio pudo escuchar como Kurama en su mente lo felicitaba. Naruto sonrió ante eso.

- _ **"Al parecer que Naruto ha fortalecido su relación con karada, eso no me lo esperaba"**_ -dijo con algo de burla el kage a la pelirroja.

- _"Bueno, era de esperase. Naruto es un chico muy amable y, por supuesto, con una gran habilidad de agradar, y a la vez ser un dolor de cabeza para otros, ttebane"-_ pensando lo último riéndose _._

-Neh, nee-san-llamando su atención-¿cuándo entrenaras a Hina-chan?

-Ah, verdad. Me olvide-riendo con vergüenza.

-Nee-san-con una gotita en la frente.

-Decile a Hina-chan que mañana y por tres semanas la voy a entrenar junto con vos-sonriéndole.

-Hai- con un saludo de soldado- Ya me tengo que ir nee-san-notando que se hacía de noche, y tomando marcha hacia la aldea.

-¡Ah, ototo, recordá despertarte a las cinco para entrenar!-avisándole gritando.

-¡Hai, nee-san!-ya más alejado.

\- ¡Y estudia los pergaminos y libros sobre la anatomía del cuerpo humano, el combate, psicología, estrategia de lucha, geografía y física!-recordándole sobre los pergaminos y libros que le entrego al rubio.

-¡Hai, nee-san!-sonriendo, pero con algo de pesadez recordando que tenía que estudiar todo eso.

Cuando el chico desapareció de la vista de la pelirroja. Aparecieron atrás de ella tres "ANBUS" de estatura corta, uno de mascara de tigre con toques perlados, otro con máscara de águila con detalles en azul, y el último llevaba una máscara de lince con algún algunos toques de jade.

-¿Siempre son así de fastidiosos y testarudos?-pregunto aun dándole la espalda- Les dije que no me siguieran, y me desobedecieron. Pero no quería una de sus escenitas frente a mi ototo, ttebane-dicho lo último suspiro y les dio la cara-¿Qué no les dije que se sacaran las mascaras cuando estoy sola? Somos compañeros-diciendo esto con una mirada aburrida.

-Al parecer Kokomi-chan hoy no estar de humor ¿no?-pregunto Haruki mientras se sacaba la máscara. La Uzumaki rodo lo ojos, para después sonreir.

-La dobe siempre se pone así cuando termina de entrenar con su hermano. Pero tranquila nadie lo va a tocar mientras estemos acá-comento el águila, sabiendo la preocupación de la chica, para después retirar la máscara de su cara dejando ver a un azabache, estaba algo despeinado pero prolijo, con ojos algo rasgados, y del mismo color que la noche, con tez pálida, los rasgos de su rostros era finos y suaves, poseía una pequeña sonrisa algo arrogante, pero humilde. El chico llevaba con orgullo en la espalda, y bordado al lado izquierdo del pecho el emblema Uchiha delatando de ser miembro de este.

-Teme pensé que te ibas a quedar para seguir "entrando", espero que no le hayas hecho algo a "florercita"-saludo y a la vez se burlo del Uchiha.

-Tranquila, Kokomi-chan. Takeshi-kun no me hizo nada-dijo con una voz delicada, el lince, delatando que le pertenecía una niña, esta se saco la máscara dejando ver a una pequeña niña con el pelo de un extraño color rosa, tirando más hacia lo oscuro volviéndolo en un rosa no opaco, pero si uno fuerte y discreto, le llegaba más bajo que los hombros y lo tenía más largo que Kokomi, los rasgos de su cara eran finos, delicados y suaves, poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, en su uniforme estaba bordado el emblema Senju.

-Sí, que confías mucho en el teme, "florercita"-diciendo con burla.

La peli-rosa hizo un pequeño puchero que le pareció demasiado tierno al Uchiha.

-Yo creo que es hora que vallamos al cuartel, o sensei nos matara-dijo Haruki algo nervioso.

-Demasiado tarde, baka-dijo la Uzumaki, para después que todos sientan un chakra muy conocido por los presentes.

A los chicos les recorrió un pequeño escalofrió por la espalda al sentir como ese chakra se colocaba atrás de la pelirroja. Cuando se escucho una tos, eso hizo que la jinchuriki se diera vuelta y caminara unos pasos hacia tras, sus amigos quedaron alineados con ella.

El dueño de es tos era un joven azabache despeinado con la banda de Konoha en su frente, sus ojos lo hacían parecer que estaba algo cansado, llevaba una expresión tranquila y serena, pero miraba con algo de enojo a los niño, parecía molesto.

-Uzumaki Kokomi, Hyuga Haruki, Uchiha Takeshi, Senju Aika-dijo serio y casi en un susurro espectral, haciendo que todos temblaran y dieran un paso más atrás-¡¿Qué les dije de salir sin mi autorización?!-les grito furioso, y algo desesperado de que esos niños siempre le traía problemas y más su líder.

-Pe…perdone, Shisui-sensei-al unisonó se disculparon y algo temblando por el aura que emanaba el Uchiha.

-Pe…pero nii-chan, tenes que saber que yo les advertí- el Uchiha menor se trato de excusar y zafar de la furia de su hermano.

-Eh, no seas traidor, teme-señalándolo, y tratando que no los abandone.

-Mira dobe, yo no me quiero meter cuando mi nii-chan está furioso-diciendo casi en un susurro, que para su desgracia lo escucho Shusui, que no lo iba dejar salir de esa.

-Oh, no, todos ustedes quedan castigados. Deberán limpiar todo el cuartel de Raíz, haber si aprenden mocosos desobedientes ¿entendieron?-hecho una furia.

Todos asintieron y bajaron la cabeza.

-Está bien-suspirando y tranquilizándose- ¿Kokomi-chan, nos podrías llevar de vuelta al cuartel? Danzo-sama quiere hablar solicita nuestra presencia-pidiendo amablemente.

La Uzumaki asintió, antes de crear tres clones que estos se acercaron a la Senju y ambos Uchihas. No hizo otro clon para Haruki porque este se le acerco, antes de crear a los clones, pasando su brazo derecho por los hombros de la chica.

-Ah, baka-recibiendo su atención-¿Después me ayudarías a entrenar a tu imouto?

-Por supuesto, Hime-chan-diciendo con burla.

-¿Qué le pasa al mundo con llamarme "Hime-chan", ttebane?-pregunto con un pucherito.

El Hyuga le sonrió tiernamente, sin que se dé cuenta la pelirroja, pero no pasando por desapercibido para sus amigos.

-Hime-chan-diciendo en un susurro, audible para ella.

La chica rodo los ojos para después desaparecer con sus amigos y sensei.

* * *

Naruto suspiro cansado, había terminado de leer por enésima vez el libro de física, que era el último que le quedaba por estudiar. Observo el reloj 22:45, tenía que irse a dormir, al siguiente día tenía que despertarse temprano para entrenar antes de ir a la academia y después de esta otra vez a entrenar y luego a estudiar. Lo bueno era que iba a ver a Hina-chan

El rubio suspiro por última vez antes de dormir.

* * *

Mientras en su oficina Danzo leía unos documentos cuando un destello rojo pálido invadió la habitación. El anciano suspiro con pesadez, esa niña nunca aprendería a tocar la puerta.

-Cuanto tiempo Danzo-sama ¿Cómo esta mi vieja momia?-pregunto con una sonrisa la Uzumaki.

El mayor suspiro-¿Cuándo va ser el día que toques la puerta, Kokomi-chan?-pregunto tratando de tener la paciencia que se necesita con esa chica.

La pelirroja empezó a reír nerviosamente mientras re rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza. Lo más curioso, que noto el Shimura y los demás, era que el peli-azul todo ese tiempo tuvo el brazo derecho rodeando a la chica por los hombros y esta ni se molesto en sacarlo, insultarlo o cualquier cosa que era normal en ella. Pero nadie se molesto en decirlo porque para ser un miembro de Raíz tenias que saber sobre nunca, pero nunca enfurecer a Uzumaki Kokomi, para hacerla enojar sin dudas no aprecias tu vida, o simplemente sos un completo idiota. Y hablar sobre ellos dos eso no hacia exactamente que se emocionara la oji-azul.

-No importa-cambiando de tema- Te he llamado a vos y a tu equipo porque tengo una misión para ustedes-todos miraron serios a su superior.

-¿Con que tratamos, Danzo-sama?-pregunto Aika con respeto.

-Con Kumogakure, Aika-chan-le respondió con cansancio.

-Pero…¿no somos aliados?-pregunto algo extrañado Takeshi.

-Sí, pero unos de los shinobis de Kumo se están comportando extraño-dijo con seriedad.

-Entonces nuestra misión es vigilarlos-dándose la idea el Uchiha mayor.

-Sí, pero también quiero que observen a las hijas de Hyuga Hiashi- agrego información.

-¿Qué tienen que ver mis hermanas con esto?-esta vez fue el turno de Haruki de preguntar, y algo preocupado.

-Hyuga Hinta y Hanabi, son las únicas hijas a conocer por el resto de Konoha y de otras aldeas. Ambas usuarias del byakugan, y miembros de la rama principal, como pertenecen a esta, y no están selladas, quiere decir que si cualquiera muere no importa porque su byakugan no se hace inservible como los de la rama secundaria que si mueren su byakugan no sirve por estar sellados, se puede retirar e implantarlo a otra persona, esta puede usar la técnica; la vez que hijas del líder del clan Hyuga. No solo Kumo tendría los secretos, sino un byakugan con mucho valor en muchos sentidos, y no solo uno sino dos, pero de igual forma si obtienen el doujutsu aun que sea de una de las chicas, Kumo tendría muchos accesos, y puede ser que nada más hicieron esta alianza para robar unas de nuestras técnicas más preciadas. Eso sería un gran error, ttebane-diciendo analíticamente y seria.

Nadie se sorprendió a que a corta edad la niña fuera así de analizadora o calculadora. Después de todo ya estaban acostumbrados.

-Como siempre: correcto, Kokomi-chan-con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Nuestra misión es mantener vigilados a los ninjas de Kumo y proteger a toda costa a las hermanas Hyuga-Shisui término de decir.

-Esta misión se la encargo a ustedes-confiando plenamente en ellos cinco-Ya se pueden retirarse.

Todos se retiraron de la habitación, con la excepción de la jinchuriki.

-¿Kokomi-chan, que queres ahora?-pregunto pasiente.

-Danzo-sama, solicito su permiso para que en dos años me deje partir de Konoha con Uzumaki Naruto, por dos años y medio-fue directa y concreta.

-¡¿DOS AÑOS Y MEDIO?!-el plazo de tiempo que le pedía lo dejo impresionado-¿Para qué queres llevarte a Naruto-kun tanto tiempo?-pregunto curioso.

-No le quiero mentir-inclinándose un poco-Me quiero llevar a Naruto porque lo estoy entrenando y me parece buena idea llevarlo después de un intenso entrenamiento acá en Konoha, y así enseñarle lo que yo quiero que aprenda con profundidad, además aria un viaje por el continente elemental, y quiero que él pueda conocer a los otros jinchuriki. Y también me puede acompañar Jiraiya-esto último hizo que se quede pensativo.

-Está bien, pero…¿Naruto-kun no tendrá problemas con la academia?-recapacitando sobre eso.

-Gracias, Danzo-sama-haciendo un reverencia- Tranquilo eso lo puedo arreglar con usted si hablamos con el viejo, ttebane-con una sonrisa.

Suspiro-¿Cuando va ser el día que no me metas en tus líos?

-Jejeje- riéndose nerviosamente.

Esta niña sí que le traía problemas.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Ya esta ¿que les pareció?**

 **Como ven muchas cosas van a empezar y por supuesto, hasta creo que yo estoy más emocionada, ya vamos a ver como lo jinchuriki se conocen y hablo sobre ambos mandos(los karada y kage)**

 **Jajaja hasta la próxima. Recuerden cualquier consulta, critica o algo así en los reviews.**


	9. Mi otouto-imouto

**ºLos mellizos Kyubiº**

 **Bueno acá les traigo el noveno capitulo.**

 **Esta vez no iremos más a lo familiar. Si que tarde algo pero bueno si ustedes conocieran FantasiaLandia lo entederian, pero como esta dentro mi cabecilla algo retorcida jeje va ser algo difil.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir a empezar**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Mi otouto/imouto.

Unos rayos de luz se asomaban en el horizonte, haciendo que la oscura noche se empiece a iluminar con algunas tonadas lilas. El silencio reinaba la aldea de Konoha, tranquilidad y paz se podía presenciar en ese momento. Cada habitante estaba durmiendo, en sus casas, calentitos y cómodos en sus camas….excepto por un rubio que corría a toda velocidad por las calles de la silenciosa aldea con rumbo al barrio Hyuga.

Cuando llego se puso a buscar la mansión del líder del clan. Al encontrar su objetivo empezó escalar la pared con chakra, agradeció a Kokomi de que le allá enseñado eso, ahora podía escalar cualquier tipo de cosas. Siguió escalando hasta que dio con la ventana de la habitación de Hinata. Con cuidado la abrió, hizo que entrara una parte de su torso y cabeza, para asegurarse de que no había nada que lo delatara, prosiguió apoyando su pie derecho y, luego, el izquierdo.

Naruto vio a la Hyuga dormir tranquilamente en su cama, eso hizo suspirar al chico y que la viera embobado por un largo rato, hasta que oyó una vocecita que le obligo a despertar. El jinchuriki avanzo lento y despacio, hasta que llego a la cama de la peli-azul. Con cuidado zarandeo a la chica del hombro.

-Hina-chan, despierta-susurrando- Hina-chan, princesa es hora de despertar-esta vez se lo dijo al oído. Esta acción hizo que la oji-perla empiece abrir sus parpados con delicadeza.

-Na…Naruto-kun-algo adormilada…cuando se dio cuenta de quien se hablaba-¡Na…na…naruto-kun! ¿Pero qué haces acá?-elevo el tono casi en un grito, pero lo volvió a bajar al ver como el chico la silenciaba con un dedo sobre sus labios-Per…perdón ¿pero me gustaría saber que haces en mi habitación?-algo curiosa.

Al escuchar esas palabras el chico empezó a reírse nerviosamente y a rascarse la nuca algo sonrojado.

-Bu…bueno ¿recordas sobre lo del entrenamiento con mi nee-san?-la chica asintió-Vengo para que vayamos, y empieces con mi nee-san a entrenar, dattebayo-sonriendo.

Hinata al escuchar lo dicho por el chico se le descompuso la cara, eran la 4:45 de la mañana y al Uzumaki se le ocurría ir a esa hora.

-Sí, ya lo sé que es muy temprano, pero nee-san me dijo que vaya al claro a las cinco, y que hoy ibas a empezar-sonriéndole con ternura.

La Hyuga se sonrojo antes de pedirle al rubio que esperara que ya volvía, para después meterse al baño y a los diez minutos salir con su ropa para entrenar.

-Perfecto-sonriendo, ofreciéndole la mano para que se sostenga y salir por la ventana. No quería usar el hirashin porque no sabía si estaba listo utilizarla en ambos.

-"Rápido, rápido"-pensaba una y otra vez Naruto, se le había hecho tarde y sabía que su hermana lo mataría. Aun sostenía la mano de Hinata.

 **-"¿Sabes? Para la próxima yo te despierto, chico"** -propuso algo aburrido el bij _ū_.

-"¿Y por qué no lo hiciste, Kurama-san?"-algo enojado.

 **-"Bueno, quería ver si lo podías hacer vos solo, pero por lo visto creo que desde ahora en adelante te tendré que despertar si no queres que tu hermana te mate por llegar tarde"** -dijo tranquilo.

Al Uzumaki le dio un pequeño escalofrió al pensar la furia de su melliza por no llegar a tiempo, a la vez haciendo que acelere más, y arrastrar algo a su acompañante.

 **-"Jajaja si que te da terror la gaki de mi kage"** -estallándose de risa.

-"Ni me lo digas, Kurama-san"-suspirando, pero sin dejar de correr.

Siguió así hasta llegar al claro donde siempre se reunía con la pelirroja. Lo primero que vio fue a un chico de su misma edad peli-azul, muy parecido a Hinata para su opinión, sentado en el tronco a lado suyo se encontraba Kokomi, serena pero con la misma sonrisa de siempre. Al parecer que estaban hablando de un tema importante porque además de tener sonrisas en sus rostros estaban con una mirada seria.

La Hyuga al darse cuenta quién era el chico que estaba al lado de su futura sensei, podríamos decir que casi le agarra un infarto.

Ambos chicos, que antes estaban conversando, al darse cuenta de su presencia se voltearon a ver al rubio y a la oji-perla.

-Por fin llegan, otouto, Hina-chan-levantándose con sincronía de su compañero.

-¿Nee-san, quien es él?-pregunto algo confundió el oji-azul.

-El es un compañero mío de mi equipo, Hy…-pero fue cortada por el chico.

-Haruki, Hyuga Haruki- inclinándose de una forma como británica- Es un gusto conocer en persona al otouto de Kokomi-chan y novio de mi imouto-sonriendo tranquilo.

-El gusto es mío- inclinándose un poco, pero de la forma tradicional, hasta que algo que dijo el Hyuga le llamo la atención-Para, ¿novio? ¿imouto?

-Claro, Naruto-kun. Hinata-chan es mi hermana melliza, solo que soy mayor por dos minutos. Y por lo que veo de cómo vinieron juntos supongo que son novios, pero tranquilo yo acepto su relación, si mi imouto es feliz-sonriendo.

Ambos al escuchar lo último dicho por Haruki desviaron sus miradas hacia sus manos que aun seguían sostenidas. Los dos se sonrojaron de tal manera que podrían haber competido con el pelo de Kokomi, antes de soltarse las manos.

-Pe..pero, nii-san ¿Cómo es que ya no supe nada de vos después de te fuiste?-recuperada de la vergüenza de hace unos momentos, pero algo dolida por el abandono de su hermano- ¿Porque nunca más supe sobre vos o de Yuhi, de Kazuo?

-Imouto, cuando me fui, fue porque te quería proteger a vos, a Hanabi-chan, a Neji-diciendo con compresión- Si sabían más de mi localización u otra cosa de mi vida o de la de Yuhi o de Kazuo, ustedes podrían correr un gran peligro, podrían haber muerto, ustedes, oto-sama, Hizashi-oji-san ¿entendes?-con ternura en sus ojos y pidiendo en el interior de que su hermana lo pudiera perdonar a él, a su hermano y primo. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que recibiera la calidez del abrazo de Hinata.

-Te…te extrañe mucho, nii-san-escondiendo su cabeza entre su cuello, dejando que unas lagrimas combinadas de tristeza y alegría escaparan por sus ojos perla.

-Yo también-devolviendo el abrazo con un poco de más presión queriendo que ese momento quede para siempre grabado en su mente y cuerpo-A vos, a Hanabi-chan y Neji-corriendo por su cachete una lagrima traicionera, pasando con suavidad cobre su cicatriz.

Al pasar unos minutos más de esa forma, queriendo que ese momento familiar quede siempre. El rubio veía con felicidad a los hermanos, porque sabía que era estar separado de tu hermano de sangre, estar ahí pero a la vez no estarlo. Cuando sintió como una mano cálida pasaba por sus hebras doradas con delicadeza dejándole sentir el tacto cálido de la mano que jugaba con su pelo. Al dar vuelta ligeramente hacia la dirección de donde provenía la fuente de esta calidez, vio como su hermana le sonría con ternura y amor, esa mirada le demostraba que no quería perderlo, muerta antes que eso. Al parecer que esa escena de los Hyugas también hizo que se conmoviera y aprovechaba el momento de expresar lo mismo, de nunca dejarlo solo.

* * *

Mientras en el barrio Uchiha se podía observar por una ventana a un azabache dormir profundamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al frente de la ventana, a un par de metros se encontraba un gran árbol donde en una ancha rama se encontraba a un Takeshi con una sonrisita, al igual que la del niño durmiendo, y mirando con calidez como es que el chico disfrutaba sus horas de sueño, si lo tenía que admitir sin duda apreciaba mucho al niño hasta quererlo como un hermano menor. Si que se estaba volviendo empalagoso.

-Al parecer que me lo pegaste, mi "florecita"-susurrando.

* * *

Tenía que admitirlo el apodo que la dobe, como le gustaba llamar a su hermana del alma, que le puso a su novia, no estaba nada mal.

Dentro de una habitación, decorada con rosa pálido, se encontraba una peli-rosa durmiendo con la cama completamente desecha, por el movimiento de ella.

Al borde del colchón estaba Aika mirando con mucha ternura como la pequeña dormía con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. La Senju acariciaba con delicadeza las hebras rosadas de la niña, lo más sorprendente es que esta no se despertaba.

-Cuando duermes te ves muy linda, más de lo normal-sonriendo.

Se tapo la boca con el pliegue del codo antes de estornudar.

-Espero que Kokomi-chan no me haya llamado otra vez "florecita"-sintiendo como si la hubieran mencionado.

* * *

Haruki seguía abrazando a Hinata con fuerza, y ella solo le devolvía el abrazo. Mientras que Kokomi aun jugaba con delicadeza con el pelo de Naruto, este solo disfrutaba del cariño de ella.

-Siempre te protegeré. Confía en mí, otouto/imouto-susurrando a la vez los cuatro de los grandes clanes.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **¡Ya esta! que les ¿pareció?**

 **Como vieron este capitulo me tire más hacia lo que es la familia(aun que esto era algo obvio después de todo ya que se habla sobre dos hermanos y bla bla...)**

 **Bueno sun más que decir es hora de despedirme.**

 **Jajaja hasta la proxima. Recuerden cualquier consulta, critica o algo en los rviews.**


	10. Ahora lo entiendo

**ºLos mellizos Kyubiº**

 **Acá les traigo el décimo capitulo.**

 **No saben que emoción me da escribir esto y que me apoyen en esto, y sin contar sus comentarios que algunos que otro hacen que me ria y me inspire más.**

 **Bueno les quiero decir que en este capitulo se aclaran algunas cosas y en una parte se vuelve tierno, pero fue inevitable. jeje U^/^**

 **Sin más que decir empezar.**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Ahora lo entiendo.

Ya habían pasado un mes desde que Hina-chan empezó a entrenar con Kokomi. Le había enseñado mucho, como: control de chakra perfecto, puntería de shuriken y kunai, escalar arboles, y cualquier tipo de cosas; su inteligencia, hasta llegar a un punto que no se puede creer que tenga seis año, y sobre puntos venerables y vitales, y psicología. Hasta le enseño el kage bunshin no jutsu junto a uno derivable de este, que al parecer lo creo Naruto cuando entrenaba. Al contarle esto ella se sorprendió de que haya creado un derivado de una técnica de jounin, y considerada un kinjutsu por algunos. Y sin olvidar todos los libros y pergaminos que le entrego.

Aun recuerda cuando la Uzumaki la dejo en manos de su nii-san.

Flash back.

 _La Hyuga estaba haciendo flexiones con peso de 50k, exactamente con el objetivo de hacer por lo menos 200 flexiones. Al lado suyo se encontraba Naruto, también haciendo flexiones con pesas de 100k, solo con la excepción de que su objetivo era de más de 400 flexiones, y de que su "dulce" hermanita estaba sentada arriba de él y comiendo un plato de ramen como lo más normal._

 _La pelirroja dejo su comida por un momento para ver a Hinata y llamarla._

 _-Neh, Hina-chan-llamándola._

 _Recibió su atención, pero no volteo a verla o paro su ejercicio. Eso lo había aprendido cuando algo similar paso, solo que ella estaba haciendo abdominales y cuando se detuvo conoció una parte de la furia de la jinchurik, y se sorprendió más cuando el hermano de esta le dijo que ni siquiera fue una cuarta parte de la cuarta parte de su furia_ _ **(Lo sé raro y sin sentido, pero soy yo y casi todo lo que escribo o digo no tiene sentido)**_ _.En ese momento fue cuando entendió que nunca tenía que hacer algo que no pidiera/ordenara, o molestar a la Uzumaki, para no terminar prácticamente suplicándole al shinigami de que te lleve de una vez._

 _-Pronto yo ya no podre enseñarte más-eso confundió a la oji-perla, pero dejo que continuara-Si te preguntas el porqué no podre seguir entrenándote es porque no tengo mucho conocimiento de tu clan, y creo que sería muy bueno de que aprendieras lo que es el verdadero juken y el puro, poderoso y original byuakugan. Y como es obvio que no soy usuaria de estos dos últimos. Pensé que podría entrenarte el baka de tu hermano, claro debes en cuando que tenga tiempo y yo te llame te puedo seguir enseñando, ttebane-pensativa y sonriendo- ¿Qué te parece la idea?-pregunto con una sonrisa cálida, que hacía que se sintiera protegida por una hermana mayor._

 _-Me…me encanta le idea, sensei-dijo esto mientras seguía con su trabajo. Esta vez con una sonrisa._

 _-Perfecto en dos días dependerás de los conocimiento de tu hermano-con esto último volvió a su plato._

 _-Nee-san-la llamo Naruto, que estaba rojo por el esfuerzo, pero sin detenerse. Recibió su atención-¿Nosotros seguiremos entrenando?-el chico pregunto con algo de duda._

 _-Tranquilo, Naru-chan-sacando su preocupación- Nosotros seguiremos ya que aun te tengo que enseñar f_ _ū_ _injutsu, junto a Hina-chan. Y por supuesto te tengo que enseñar cómo ser un dúo con el pulgoso de karada-dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Esto alegro al rubio, a la vez que hizo que se riera de cómo había llamado a" Kurama-san"._

 _-Que bien-el chico más animado siguió haciendo su trabajo._

 _Hinata había escuchado la conversación entre ambos hermanos, porque era imposible no escucharlos, los tenía a menos de dos metros._

 _Lo que había dicho su sensei le dejo intriga._

 _¿Ser un dúo?_

 _¿Pulgoso?_

 _¿Karada?_

 _¿De quién carajo hablaban?_

 _Esas y otras preguntas llenaron la cabeza de la niña._

 _Bueno lo iba a descubrir con el paso del tiempo._

Fin de flash back.

La peli-azul recordaba ese momento y de las preguntas que se hizo. Despertó de su mundo cuando recibió un golpe en su pierna haciendo que se callera.

Su hermano la había tirado con el talón de su pie cuando giro en el piso extendiendo su pierna derecha y desequilibrarla cuando chocaron ambos talones.

-Auch, nii-san-se quejo mientras se levantaba sobándose la espalda baja.

-Esto es tu culpa-suspirando al final- Tenes que estar atenta, sino podes perder la vida, o tus compañeros y seres queridos. No queres eso ¿no?-recibió una respuesta negativa, meneando la cabeza, de parte de la chica.

El Hyuga la observo por un momento con una sonrisa, antes de acercarse a su hermana y sobarle la cabeza con delicadeza.

-No importa, aun sos chica-tratando de consolarla-Con el paso del tiempo entenderás y aprenderás.

-Hai-sonriendo, animada por las palabras del oji-perla y saber que mejoraría, y si lo haría. Fue en ese momento cuando lo vio por un rato y recordó algo con unas preguntas que daban vueltas por su cabeza –Nii-san…emm… sos compañero de equipo de kokomi-sensei ¿no?-el chico algo confundido por la pregunta asintió-¿Acaso sabes quién es "el pulgoso de karada"?-pregunto tratando de recordar las palabras que utilizo la pelirroja.

Al escuchar esto el chico respiro profundo, antes de abrir la boca.

-A ver…-pensativo-¿Sabes la razón de porque todos miran y tratan mal a Naruto-kun?-la chica negó con la cabeza-Emm… ¿y sobre el ataque a la aldea hace seis años?-esta vez recibió una respuesta afirmativa-Esta bien, te voy a contar la razón y de quienes hablamos-imitándola a sentarse. Hinata se sentó.-Voy a contarte sobre el ataque, y que son Naruto-kun y Kokomi-chan y la razón de esas miradas, tratos, hasta incluso intentos de homicidio-lo ultimo tomo por sorpresa a Hinata, pero estaba dispuesta a comprender a las personas que tanto apreciaba.

Haruki se tomo mucho tiempo para contar y explicar. Cada cosa que escuchaba la dejaba sorprendida, como quienes eran los padres de ambos hermanos, porque hubo un ataque a Konoha por parte del bijū, que era un bijū y sobre ambos bandos (karada y kage), también sobre los jinchuriki y sus bandos, y quien era el jinchuriki de cada Kurama, como le enseño el verdadero nombre del kyubi, de cómo es que Kokomi termino en Raíz y Naruto no. Pero lo que más la dejo sorprendida fue cuando le conto el sufrimiento que pasaban ambos Uzumaki y sobre todo sus intentos de homicidios a inocentes niños, que solo corrían por días para escapar de sus atacantes y preguntaban "¿Por qué? ¿Qué les hice?" entre las golpizas, o en el caso de Kokomi, enfurecida, que llego al punto de lastimar para que no la toquen a ella ni a su hermano. Esto dejo por un tiempo en shock a la niña.

No lo podía creer, de cómo es que aldeanos, hasta ninjas le hicieron todo eso a dos pequeños niños que no tienen que ver en nada con lo que paso año atrás, apenas eran recién nacidos. Hinata estaba asqueada por su terrible y vergonzoso acto de los habitantes de Konoha, y más que los viejos del consejo mentían y ocultaban para que el Hokage y Danzo no se enteren y echaran una buena hacia ellos y a la aldea. Tampoco clanes que eran buenos amigos del yodaime, y que sabían sobre lo de los niños, no podían hacer nada porque estaban amenazados con la muerte de sus herederos y la de ambos chicos.

La oji-perla se sintió muy mal, empezando a deprimirse por el sufrimiento de los que apreciaba.

-Yo…yo-se quedo sin palabras estaba al punto del colapso.

-Tranquila, Hina-chan-rodeándola con sus brazos- Ya sé que te sentís como una escoria por no estar antes. Lo sé yo también pensé lo mismo y me reproche a mí mismo, pero… después me di cuenta de que dos se tienen a ellos, siempre se apoyan, aconsejan, protegen, están consolándose, siempre esto mutuamente. Y yo aprendí que quería formar parte de su corazón y protegerlos juntos a todos a los que aprecio-limpiando unas lagrimas de su cachete. No supo cuando se puso a llorar.

-E…entonces yo voy hacer lo mismo-parándose de su lugar con todas las energías y decisión-Estaré ahí para apoyarlos y protegerlos, estaré ahí para hacerlos feliz-sonriendo de una forma casi igual a los hermanos Uzumaki-Lo haré, lo prometo. Ahora lo entiendo y no dudare.

-¿No te importa que sean jinchuriki, que tengan a unos demonios en su interior?-parándose para estar a las misma altura, aun que la supera un poco.

-No, porque sé que ellos no son demonios ni bestias, y tampoco lo creo de los bijūs-tranquilamente, para después sonreír-Se que Naruto-kun no es un moustro ni sensei, ellos ahora son mi familia-diciendo esto con decisión y sin dudar, ni tartamudear.

En ese momento el pequeño claro, muy parecido al de los Uzumaki, se empezó a llenar de aplausos, parcia que venía de dos personas. Fue en ese momento cuando vio como ambos jinchuriki de Kurama aparecían atrás de su hermano aplaudiendo con unas sonrisas resplandecientes. Iban caminando hacia ellos.

-¡Bravo, bravo!-decían a la vez los recién llegados.

-¿Qu…que?-algo extrañada por su aparición de la nada.

-Nosotros también te consideramos nuestras familia, Hina-chan-dijo esto el rubio mientras iba hacia ella y la estrechaba entre sus brazos-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés a mi lado-presionando su agarre un poco más.

-Al igual que mi otouto, yo también- con una sonrisa en su rostro- Lo único que queda es preguntarte ¿amas a Naru-chan, tal como es?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

El silencio se hizo presente, por unos segundos, que para el rubio se hicieron eternos. Esperando la respuesta.

-Claro que si, sensei-determinada y sin dudar- yo lo amo-para después mirarlo fijamente-yo te amo Naruto-kun-con una sonrisa.

-Yo también-dándole un pequeño e inocente beso en los labios.

Se separaron algo sonrojados y se acercaron a sus hermanos, con las manos entrelazadas, que estaban sonriendo a más no poder.

-¡Felicidades!-dijeron a la par.

-Gracias, nee-san/nii-san-a la vez y sonriendo al igual que sus mayores.

Sé quedaron por un rato conversando hasta que Kokomi decidió interrumpir.

-Bien, chicos les quiero dar esto-entregándole unos papeles rectangulares, lisos y blancos.

Ambos lo tomaron.

-¿Para que esto, sensei?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Kokomi y Haruki se miraron entre sí, antes de abrir la boca sincronizados.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **¡Ya esta! ¿que les pareció?**

 **Ya sé, después aparece lo que es un entrenamiento con ninjutsu y sin contar que de** **fūinjutsu, jaja pero bueno tal vez adelantaremos los tiempos que van pasando para el próximo y el otro que viene después.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Jajajaja hasta la próxima. Recuerden cualquier consulta, queja o algo así en los reviews.**


	11. ¿Chakras?

**ºLos mellizos Kyubiº**

 **Acá les dejo el onceavo capitulo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Claro, les quiero advertir que en un momento Kokomi se vuele agresiva con su vocabulario. Yo ya les voy advirtiendo, porque es algo raro que para una niña de seis años tenga esa boca es por eso, si se encuentran con ese pensamiento.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir a comenzar.**

* * *

Capitulo 11: ¿Chakras? 

Kokomi y Haruki se miraron entre sí, antes de abrir la boca sincronizados.

-Papeles de chakra- dijeron a la par.

Esto dejo confundidos a los menores.

-Los papales de chakra, obtenidos de un árbol el cual se cultiva y alimenta de chakra, poseen propiedades particulares y es utilizado para reconocer el tipo de naturaleza o afinidad de una persona-explico el Hyuga sacando cuatro papeles más para su compañera y él.

-¿Cómo es eso de que reconoce?-viendo fijamente el papel-¿Cómo se hace?-lo empezó a examinar.

-No es tan difícil, Naru-chan-dijo con un tono calmado-Tenes que enviar chakra al papel y después te va dar el resultado. Si tenes afinidad katon el papel se quemara, si es fūton se cortara, si es raiton se arrugara, si es doton se deshará y si es suiton se mojara-con una pequeña sonrisa termino de explicar la pelirroja.

-Entonces… ¿si yo pongo mi chakra, depende del resultado es mi afinidad?-agarrando con delicadeza la hoja entre sus manos.

-Si, Hina-chan. Te mostrare-le sonrió a su hermana, para después el papel entre sus dedos se moje.

-Ahh, posees afinad suiton, increíble Haruki-san-empezaron a brillarle los ojos al rubio.

-Exacto, Naruto-kun-dirigiéndose con su sonrisa al chico-Pero también podes tener otra afinidad-agarrando el último papel, y dirigiéndole chakra, solo con la excepción de que este no se mojo sino se quemo-Como ves también poseo katon.

-Wow, eso es increíble, nii-san-viendo maravillada ambos papeles.

-¿Nee-san, podemos saber cuáles son tus afinidades?-pregunto un ansioso Naruto.

La Uzumaki asintió, antes de poner cada papel en ambas manos. De repente en su mano derecha el papel se corto y en su otra mano se mojo.

-Neh, neh, tenes afinidad fūton y suiton-mirando ambos papeles emocionado.

-Y no solo eso, Naruto-kun-eso hizo que el oji-azul fijara su atención en su cuñado-Tu hermana también posee una tercera naturaleza-dicho esto ambos aprendices quedaron boquiabierto, al segundo fijaron su mirada en Kokomi.

-Eso es broma ¿no, sensei?-pregunto sorprendida Hinata.

-Sí, ¿cómo es eso, nee-san?-pidiendo respuesta.

-Hay algunas personas que nacieron con tres tipos de chakras-subiendo los hombros, sacándole importancia.

Saco otro papel, para ponérselo en su mano izquierda. Al instante este se quemo.

Si ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos, ahora estaban más que eso.

-Simplemente es sorprendente, sensei-dijo con admiración.

-Mi nee-san es talentosa y llena de sorpresas, dattebayo-dijo con orgullo.

-Hina-chan y vos también lo son, otouto-riendo un poco.

-Bien, chicos es su turno-mirándolos con una sonrisa-Hay que saber cuáles son sus afinidades-dijo un paciente Haruki.

-¡Hai!-a la par respondieron.

Ambos concentraron chakra en los papeles que le dieron.

-Lo hice-un animado rubio se paro.

Su papel estaba cortado en dos.

-Afinidad fūton-tranquilamente-Parece que me la haces muy fácil, otouto-empezó a reírse un poco.

El jinchuriki la vio y rio algo sonrojado.

-Jejeje, parece que si-rascándose la nuca.

-¡Sí!-se escucho como grito de felicidad Hinata por su objetivo logrado.

Su papel estaba mojado.

-Y al parecer estoy en la misma con mi imouto-sonriendo a su hermana.

-Sí que ustedes dos nos la están poniendo fácil-termino riéndose.

El rubio y la peli-azul empezaron a reírse sonrojados.

-Intentemos algo-entregándole otros papeles-Concentren su chakra en la otra mano. A ver el resultado-pidiendo a su hermano y cuñada.

Los chicos asintieron, para después agarrar lo que le entregaban y ejecutar lo pedido.

El resultado dejo sorprendido a los menores.

El papel de Hinata estaba cortado en dos y el de Naruto se había arrugado.

-Sorprendente, fūton y raiton-mirando los papeles de los chicos-Esta vez sí que la complicaron un poco-rascándose el cachete.

-Ni te lo imaginas-dijo Kokomi, algo sorprendida por el resultado.

-Hina-chan también posee fūton, que emoción-dijo el rubio.

-Sí, Naruto-kun-mirando su papel, aun sorprendida.

-Otouto-fijo su mirada hacia su mayor-Tene-le dio otro papel-Intenta concentrar una vez más tu chakra, pero piensa diferente, piensa que posees otro chakra-pidió algo pensativa.

Así, el chico cumplió por lo pedido y el resultado fue totalmente diferente, el papel se mojo.

-Lo suponía-mirando el resultado.

-¿Qué suponías, nee-san?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno, nosotros provenimos de dos clanes: el Uzumaki y el Namikaze-apoyando la mano derecha bajo su mentón y cerrando los ojo, su pose pensativa-El primero, en sus miembros era muy normal que tengan afinidad fūton, y no tanto katon, mientras que el segundo, era más común poseer afinidad raiton o suiton. Eso podría explicar la razón de nuestras afinidades y puede ser que, por lo menos en mi caso, mi katon sea más potente porque Kura-chan está en mi interior-dicho lo último abrió los ojos y lo miro con serenidad.

-Sí, ahora que lo pienso…-comenzó a decir Haruki-En el clan Hyuga es normal poseer afinidad doton, pero originalmente el jūken se creó para los de afinidad suiton o fūton, no sé si se puede también hacer con katon-dijo pensativo.

-¿Cómo es eso, nii-san?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Veras, en el verdadero jūken se puede agregar chakra suito o fūton, haciéndolo más potente. Pero ahora que me quede pensando tal vez le pueda agregar katon-explico con una sonrisita.

-Sería muy buena idea-le siguió la conversación-Tal vez lo hagas más letal, ¿pero tampoco pensaste agregar raiton? Tendría un gran efecto-pensando en las opciones.

-Sí, si le agrego raiton seria también muy potente-ya muy metido y emocionado en la conversación.

-Para, para-detuvo la charla de ambos compañeros-¿Raiton? ¿Posees afinidad raiton?-pregunto con incredulidad. El Hyuga asintió despacio- ¿Y qué les parece si hacemos esto?-al decir eso llamo la atención de todos-A mí, nee-san me va enseñar jutsus de fūton y suiton, mientras que Haruki-san le va a enseñar jutsus de suiton a Hina-chan, porque le corresponde, a la vez de cómo se implementan al jūken- recibió un asentimiento por todos-¿Y si hacemos que nee-san le enseñe a Hina jutsus de fūton, mientras Haruki-san me enseña jutsus de raiton?-esto dejo pensativos a los presentes.

Espero unos segundos antes de recibir una respuesta.

-Es excelente la idea, otouto-sonrió orgullosa de su hermano.

-Sí, nada mal-asintiendo-También Kokomi-chan les puede enseñar el estilo hyōton* a Naruto-kun y Hina-chan, y yo podre enseñarle el estilo ranton* a Naruto-kun-viéndolos con una sonrisa,

-Ah, me olvide-golpeándose ligeramente la cabeza-Les puedo enseñar ese elemento avanzado de chakra.

-¿Elemento avanzado? ¿Hyōton? ¿Ranton?-ladeando la cabeza-¿A qué se refiere, sensei?

-Los elemento avanzados son cuando juntas dos chakras, o más, creando un nuevo estilo, por ejemplo si yo junto chakra fūton y suiton se forma hyōton, y si junto chakra raiton y suiton se forma ranton-explicando con las manos un poco alzadas-De hecho esto es más un kekkei genkai, porque algunos clanes poseen estos elementos únicos, como dicen muchos, pero en realidad para utilizar estos elementos no es necesario ser miembro de un clan especifico, como Haruki o yo, no somos miembros de clanes que poseen este kekkei genkai, pero el baka puede usar el ranton, por tener suiton y raiton, y futton*, que se crea con katon y suiton, mientras que yo, también, puedo utilizar el elemento futton y hyōton-tomo aire al finalizar.

-¿Eso significa que, tanto Hina-chan y yo podemos utilizar elementos avanzados?-recibió de respuesta una sonrisa junto con un asentimiento.

-¡Eso es increíble!-saltando de la emoción-Hay que empezar ya-mirando con sus perlados ojos a sus "senseis".

-Tenes razón, Hina-chan. Pero tendremos que empezar con ninjutsu común para después pasar con lo avanzado-explicando con una sonrisa imborrable-Ahora que recuerdo-mirando al rubio-Otouto, te tengo que enseñar un jutsu, que no tiene necesidad de sellos –el oji-azul se paro emocionado.

-¡¿Pero que esperan?!-gritándoles eufórico-¡Hay que empezar!

-Está bien-parándose a la vez, para acercarse a sus hermanos-Empecemos-con unas sonrisas maliciosas y llenas de diversión.

Dos semanas y Naruto junto a Hinata seguían entrando duramente.

Aprendieron jutsus letales y poderos, algo difíciles de controlar, pero con la practica le empezaron a agarrar la mano.

El Uzumaki había aprendido el jutsu prometido por su hermana. Comenzando a buscar una forma de mejorarlo, al igual como su melliza lo hizo, queriendo crear un jutsu propio…o más de uno.

Kokomi les estaba enseñando algo de fūinjutsu, claro lo básico y de cómo crear sus propios sellos, por supuesto aun no lo dominaban.

Naruto comenzó a hablar más seguido con Kurama, fortaleciendo sus lazos, tanto como el de jinchuriki y bijū, como el de la amistad. El zorro le fue tomando una especie de cariño al niño, como si fuera su pequeño cachorro (ahora sabía lo que siente su kage por la gaki de Uzumaki) y se ofreció para enseñarle la habilidad sensorial y como leer los sentimientos, se le adelanto a la pelirroja.

Los de Kumo estaban, algo inquietos, pero neutros…aun.

Pasaron dos meses. Naruto y Hinata aprendieron muchos jutsus, y dominan mejor el fūinjutsu, pudiendo hacer algunos que otros sellos, los propios seguían en práctica. Hace poco comenzaron a ver los elementos avanzados, era muy difícil de juntarlos, el rubio tenía más resistencia al practicar, por la ayuda de Kurama. La Hyuga domino una parte de cómo agregar chakra elemental al jūken, a la vez que va aprendiendo el verdadero jūken y saber más sobre el byakuagan. El Uzumaki logro mejorar la técnica enseñada por su pelirroja hermana. Los shinobis de Kumo aun seguían inquietos y su estadía en Konoha se iba acabando. Esto, por supuesto, no paso desapercibido para el equipo dirigido por Shisui.

* * *

La oscuridad reinaba el cielo, decorado de bellas estrellas y blanca luna, que iban a hacer espectadoras del siguiente acto que ocurrirá.

La joven Hyuga se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama con los tenues rayos de la luna iluminando sus bellos rasgos del rostro.

Afueras de la mansión del líder de unos de los grandes clanes, se encontraban cinco sobras investigando alrededor, al final se reunieron en su punto de encuentro, arriba de un árbol frente a la ventana de la habitación de la joven heredera.

El tigre con detalles perlados en la máscara hablo.

-No hay nadie sospechoso merodeando por los alrededores-dijo con tranquilidad, pero firme.

-Por ahora, no hay peligro-esta vez hablo el lince con toques de jade.

-Hay que seguir vigilando-comento el águila de detalles en azules.

-No hay que bajar la guardia-ordeno el de mascara de cuervo con algo de rojo. Todos asintieron.

-Quiero que sigan vigilando, en cualquier momento puede pasar cualquier cosa, y no quiero errores en esta misión ¿queda claro?-todos los presentes se tensaron y asintieron, al escuchar esa voz-Bien, espero que así sea-dando un paso entre las sombras dejando ver a un "ANBU" con el brazo izquierdo vendado del codo al hombro, y el otro brazo libre dejando ver, esta vez, la marca ANBU. Llevaba una remera negra de manga corta, en el uniforme tenia bordado a la izquierda en la parte superior del pecho, y en la espalda el emblema Uzumaki. Portaba la máscara de un zorro, roja y con detalles en negro por las partes de las orejas y ojos, donde deberían estar los cachetes hay tres líneas, algo gruesas, en cada lado imitando bigotes; en la frente, y en negro, tenia grabado el kanji del nueve.

-Entonces, haremos hasta lo imposible para que se cumpla-parándose firme-Ahora hay que dispensarnos-ordeno Shisui.

-¡Hai!-todos desaparecieron.

* * *

En la oficina del Hokage, se encontraban Sarutobi y Shimura, jugando shogi. Cada uno pensativo y tratando de adivinar el siguiente movimiento del otro. Tan concentrados que cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente, hizo que ambos dieran un respingo.

-¡Danzo!-se escucho el grito de ambos consejeros por toda la habitación.

-¿Eh?-fijando su atención en los recién llegados.

-Queremos una explicación de… ¡¿Por qué mandaste a un grupo Raíz para vigilar la mansión Hyuga?!-pidió respuesta, demandante Homura.

-Y más con el arma en este-dijo seria Koharu-No necesitamos que una de nuestra mejores armas gaste su tiempo en hacer guardia-sin cambiar de expresión.

-Para empezar, Kokomi-chan, ni Naruto-kun son armas ellos son habitantes de Konoha y futuros ninjas, entonces ustedes se van retractando de lo dicho-dijo un furioso Danzo.

-Más respeto a los héroes de nuestra aldea-con un tono de enojo-Ellos se merecen eso y más-con el ceño fruncido los miro el Sandaime.

-Hum, los kyubis tan solo son monstruos que nos sirven como herramienta-con voz calmada-Y no dejaremos que pierdan el tiempo en ser guardias en vez de concentrarse en ser fuertes, y más Kyubi-chan-dicho esto se fue dirigiendo a la puerta en compañía de Koharu.

-Nosotros evitaremos que pierdan el tiempo en esas idioteces-dijo con un toque de ira en su voz antes de salir por la puerta junto al anciano.

Al quedarse, nuevamente, solos Hiruzen suspiro.

-¿Lo del… viaje de los hermanos, aun sigue en pie?-mirando a su amigo.

Este asintió, antes de ponerse a reunir las piezas del juego.

-Solo espero que estos dos años pasen rápido, para que, por lo menos, se den un respiro de esos viejos-mirando la puerta con su único ojo visible.

El Hokage asintió, para después ayudar al jefe de Raíz.

* * *

Kokomi estaba saltando entre los árboles, viendo si algo estaba mal, cuando comenzó a bajar la velocidad, hasta parar completamente.

-Pueden salir-dijo con voz calmada, pero escalofriante-Nunca me imagine que te pusieran en mi camino como un fastidio, _Hatake_ -dijo lo último con malicia y una pequeña risa macabra escapo de sus labios.

A unos metros de distancia aparecieron cuatro ANBUS, uno dio un paso al frente, como si tratara de darle frente…muy mala idea y él lo sabía.

-Te… ha…han en…co…mendado para una mi…misión-con voz algo temblorosa.

-Yo ya tengo una-sin darse vuelta-Y no puedo dejar a mis compañeros atrás, aun que sea una regla que debo cumplir lo que me ordenan, no quiero, porque… "Es cierto que en el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria"-dicho esto se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a ellos. Lo dicho por la Uzumaki hizo que el ANBU que tomo valor para hacerle frente, diera un paso atrás, junto a los otros.

-¿Co…como es…es qué…-confundido, empezó a tartamudear.

-Sí, eso lo escuche por alguien sabio, que lo saco de un verdadero shinobi, un héroe-viéndolo tras la máscara con diversión de ver como el ANBU temblaba con sus compañeros-Oh, vamos Hatake, no seas así, sácate esa mascara, ni que muerda… ¿o tal vez si?-riéndose bajito, pero macabramente.

El peli-plata ejecuto, lo pedido por la niña.

-El consejo ha pedido que vayas, y punto-más firme.

-¿Qué no te dije que…-pero fue cortada al escucharse una alarma que retumbaba por todo el barrio Hyuga y unas luces que provenían de la mansión-¿Pero qué?-los miro fijamente-Son unos hijos de puta, fueron una puta distracción-bajo la máscara en los huecos de los ojos se hizo visible un brillo escarlata, que reflejaba furia y sed de sangre.

Unas cadenas verdes salieron del cuerpo de la Uzumaki, para ir directo hacia los ANBUS, apresándolos, sin dejarles escapatoria. Lentamente empezaron a desplegarse nueve colas rojizas opacas, detrás de la chica. Los ANBUS vieron con terror la escena, pero las colas quedaron hasta la mitad sin terminar que desplieguen, y que vuelvan de donde vinieron.

-Argh, es una pérdida de tiempo-gruño antes de desaparecer a la velocidad de un rayo, y dejando libres a los shinobis. Los enmascarados respiraron con alivio al saber que estaban vivos, porque hacer enojar a la kunoichi pelirroja y salir convida, eso era un milagro para quien se le enfrente.

Al llegar frente a la casa, vio como su equipo acababa de llegar.

-¡¿Qué carajo paso?!-estaba hecha una furia y eso no era bueno para sus compañeros.

-Estaba vigilando los alrededores cuando un grupo de ANBUS se dirijo a mí, diciéndome que tenía una misión, al final fue una distracción-dijo algo agitada Aika tras su máscara.

-A nosotros igual-dijo Shisui refiriéndose a él y su hermano.

-A mi me retuvieron en una pelea-dijo con bastante seriedad, Haruki.

-Entiendo-algo pensativa-¡Bien dispérsense hay que encontrarlos!-todos asintieron.

-Esperen-esto detuvo a todos-Nada más se llevaron a Hinata, alguien se tiene que quedar para cuidar a Hanabi-dijo serio, y con el byuakugan activado, estaba enojado y lo eso lo podían notar, sin importar que este bajo su máscara.

-Nosotros lo haremos, ustedes dos vayan a rescatar a Hinata-hime-dijo la Senju, mirando a la jinchuriki y al Hyuga.

Asintieron, antes de desaparecer.

El ninja de Kumo llevaba, colgando de su brazo, a la pequeña Hinata, que se encontraba inconsciente.

Se detuvo cuanto una bola de fuego se interpuso en su camino. Al dispersarse empezó a ver vapor que cubría todo el terreno, se estaba haciendo denso. Fue entonces cuando escucho un grito.

-¡Jūken Jimitsu: Tenchimei-teki!*-al escuchar esto sintió un roce por su cuerpo, antes de caer que todo se vuelva oscuro y caer al piso sin vida.

La Hyuga, que se había despertado al sentir el aire denso, quedo asombrada a ver como su secuestrador caía al piso. Cuando creyó que iba a sentir la fría tierra, haciendo que cierre los ojos, nunca lo hizo, en cambio sintió un cálido cuerpo abrazar al suyo, abrió los parpados lentamente y se sorprendió más al ver dos mascaras: una de zorro rojo y negro y la otra de tigre blanca y perlada. El portador de esa calidez, que ahora sentía, le pertenecía al zorro, mientras sentía como el tigre apoyaba sus manos en su cabeza antes de enviar chakra curativo, haciendo que el mundo deje de dar vueltas y que se calme, pero al lado de esos dos se sentía bastante protegida por lo tanto tranquila.

-Ahora estas a salvo-decía pasivo-Tranquila te protegeremos-esa voz se le hacía muy conocida.

Vio fijamente al tigre que le avía hablado segundos atrás.

-¿Ni…nii-san?-pregunto con duda.

-Correcto, imouto-sacándose la máscara, dejando ver la sonriente cara de su hermano.

-¿Y…y usted?-esta vez mirando al zorro.

-Jaja, sí que sos tontita, Hina-chan-dijo con una voz alegre y femenina.

Al instante la oji-perla la reconoció.

-¿Sensei?-sorprendida.

-¿Quién más iba hacer, ttebane?-con delicadeza se quito la máscara, para dejar paso a una sonrisa dulce y tierna en el rostro de su sensei.

-Me…me salvaron-con los ojos cristalinos-¡Arigatō!-abrazando ambos niños, estos se quedaron sorprendido un tiempo, antes de corresponder el abrazo.

-¡Hina-chan!-se escucho como un Naruto aparecía de la nada-Vine lo más rápido que pude ¿estás bien?-acerándose preocupado.

-Hai, Naru-kun-sonriendole-Nii-san y sensei me salvaron.

El rubio que no los había notado al llegar los vio y sonrió.

-Que bueno-abrazando a los tres-Son los mejores.

Haruki sonrió tímidamente y Kokomi tenía una sonrisa zorruna.

 **-** _ **"Mira, al parecer están creciendo rápido"**_ -empezando a reírse.

 **-"Sí, pronto serán grandes shinobis"** -acompañando al kage con su risa.

 _ **-"Ahora solo hay que esperar para ayudar a nuestros hermanos"**_ -suspirando.

 **-"Tenes razón, estos niños sacaran toda oscuridad y soledad que sufran nuestros hermanos y sus jinchurikis"** -dijo con pensativo.

 _ **-"Hai, en dos años nos iremos de viaje para entrenar y le daremos nuestra confianza y fidelidad eterna"**_ -diciendo serio.

 **-"Te equivocas en algo"** -esto confundió a "Kura-chan"- **"Eso ya se la hemos dado hace mucho tiempo"** -sonriendo cálidamente.

 **-** _ **"Si"**_ -dijo esto bajo la sobra que lo cubría, dejando ver solo una parte de su hocico y los ojos escarlata brillantes en la oscuridad.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **¡Ya esta! ¿y que les pareció?**

 **Acá van unas aclaraciones:**

 **Hyōton=Hielo.**

 **Ranton=Tormenta.**

 **Futton=Vapor.**

 **(Por si no recordaban)**

 **Jūken Jimitsu: Tenchimei-teki=Puño suave secreto: punto mortal (este jutsu, junto a otros que van haber, lo invente yo, no sé ¿que les párese? ^/^)**

 **Jajaja hasta la próxima. Recuerden cualquier consulta, queja o algo así en los riviews.**


	12. Nueva amistad

**ºLos mellizos Kyubiº**

 **Acá les traigo el doceavo capitulo.**

 **Ya sé, ya sé, me tarde mucho y me disculpo por eso, pero ahora no importa porque ya esta el capitulo.**

 **Bueno lo que les quiero decir es que tal vez haya algo de OC en los personajes, pero bueno pensé hacerlo así y puede ser que más adelante vayan camiando de personalidad. Eso ya es más su decisión .**

 **Bueno sin más que decir...¡A EMPEZAR!**

* * *

Capitulo 12: Nueva amistad.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el intento del secuestro. Caminaba de la mano con su novia por los pasillos, sin importarle los chistes de sus compañeros cuando pasaban a su lado, solo los ignoraban y seguían su camino. Llegaron a su salón, se dirigieron directamente al último banco de atrás.

-Hina-chan, tengo que hacer algo. Ya vuelvo-levantándose, para después darle un beso en el cachete.

La Hyuga asintió con una sonrisa, sacando sus útiles.

Naruto avanzo hasta uno de los bancos de adelante y a la izquierda, cerca de las ventas. Ahí se encontraba un azabache con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, solo, pero sonriendo.

-Hola, soy Uzmaki Naruto, futuro gran ninja, dattebayo-con una sonrisa zorruna y señalándose a sí mismo.

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, futuro jefe de la policía-sonriendo y extendiendo la mano en modo de saludo.

-Mucho gusto, Sasuke-estrechando manos-Estas algo solo ¿qué te parece si venis con mi novia, Hina-chan, y yo?-ofreciéndole.

-Bu…bueno, no sé bien. Digo yo ya te vi en la clase y todo, pero apenas somos compañeros y no nos conocemos tan bien…no sé-dudando algo de la oferta.

-Por eso, no nos conocemos bastante bien, tal vez así nos conozcamos mejor. ¿Qué te parece?-señalándolo-Además, ahora somos amigos ¿no?

-Cla…Claro-sonriendo.

Ambos chicos se levantaron y se fueron donde los esperaba Hinata con una chica de pelo rosa, que para Naruto apareció de la nada. La niña recién llegada cuando vio al Uchiha ir hacia donde estaba se sonrojo. Su, nueva, amiga poso una mano en su hombro derecho, como si le estuviera dando apoyo.

-Hina-chan, te presento a Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, te presento a Hyuga Hinata o para mi, Hina-chan-presentándolos entre ellos

-Un gusto, Sasuke-san-sonriéndole. El recién nombrado asintió con una sonrisita.

-El gusto es mío, por conocer a una nueva amiga y novia de mi amigo, Naruto-dijo esto para después mirar de reojo a la peli-rosa.

-Ehh….¿vos sos…?-dijo el rubio refiriéndose a la chica de ojos jade.

-Yo…yo soy Sakura, Sen…digo Haruno…sí, Haruno Sakura-algo sonrojada y notando la mirada del azabache, este se sonrojo al ser descubierto

-Es un gusto, Sakura-notando como estaban esos dos.

El Uzumaki empezó a recordar lo que le había dicho su hermana.

 **Flash back.**

 _En el claro se encontraba ambos hermanos descansando, comiendo un plato de ramen de cerdo._

 _La pelirroja paro de comer, para ver al chico, que seguía disfrutando sus fideos._

 _-Otouto-esto llamo la atención del rubio-¿Por qué no haces más amigos además del Nara, Aburame y estar con Hina-chan?-fue directo al grano, sin dar rodeos._

 _-Es muy fácil responder eso, neesan. Es porque nadie le gusta ser amigo mío, además de que si yo me acerco a alguien sus padres se los llevan y dicen que se alejen de mi, que no pueden confiar en un demonio-bajando la vista y diciendo esto con tristeza, apretando sus manos contra el plato._

 _Al escuchar esto hizo que la Uzumaki frunciera el ceño y una rabia la empezó a invadir al igual que ambos Kuramas, que a la vez se sentían culpables por eso, tenían ganas de matar a esas estúpidas personas que no reconocían el sacrificio del rubio. En un momento descartaron la idea al pensar que traerían muchos problemas, pero de repente empezaron a idear en miles de formas de matarlos y torturarlos, al ver como Naruto se le escapaban algunas lágrimas. Kokomi se paró de su lugar, dejando el ramen en el piso, se dirigió hacia su hermano se sentó a lado suyo y lo abrazo para consolarlo._

 _-Tranquilo, Naru-chan-apretando su agarre-Le demostraremos lo que puede hacer este demonio…Estos demonios-sonriendo dolida._

 _Para el ojiazul era la primera vez que veía a su hermana con esa sonrisa, pero al instante se dio cuenta que muchas veces la llevaba, solo que mentía o fingía que estaba feliz, y solo por él._

 **-"Sí, juntos le demostraremos que somos más que monstruos, juntos seremos invencibles y ganaremos respeto, chico. Confía en las palabras de tu hermana"** _-decía el karada para animar a su jinchuriki._

 _ **-"Todos nosotros lo vamos a demostrar, vamos hacer uno con el otro"**_ _-dijo sabio el kage con una voz bastante profunda-_ _ **"¿No, Hime-chan?"**_ _-esta solo asintió con la cabeza._

 _-¿En cerio?-alzando la cabeza-¿Me lo prometen?-mirando esperanzado a la jinchuriki._

 _-_ **L** _o_ _ **p**_ _r_ **o** _m_ _ **e**_ _t_ **e** _m_ _ **o**_ s-dijeron a la vez _._

 _-Pero ahora, tengo una misión que encomendarte-empezó a decir. Esto hizo que el Uzumaki se emocionara-Ya viste a Uchiha Sasuke ¿no?-el chico asintió._

 _-Él es el "genio" de la clase ¿Por qué?-algo extrañado._

 _-Sí, pero a la vez esta algo solo ¿no lo crees?-mirándolo con serenidad-Aun que tenga el puesto de genio en tu clase y todas las chicas estén tras de él, claro excepto Hina-chan, no quiere nada de eso el quiere que su padre este orgulloso de sus esfuerzos, y si lo pensas mejor tampoco tiene muchos amigos, creo que ni siquiera uno-el chico asintió pensando en todo lo que le estaba diciendo la pelirroja-En lo que consiste tu misión es en ser su amigo, estar ahí para él y no dejarlo solo, ser su apoyo, ser su hombro para llorar, ser…un hermano-dijo seria._

 _-Entiendo-firme, mientras se paraba-Seré el mejor amigo del mundo, luchare por él, dattebayo-con una sonrisa zorruna._

 _-Eso espero, ttebane-sonriendo al igual que su hermano._

 **-"Yo también ayudare, aun que me cueste un poco porque es un Uchiha, pero sé que no es como su ancestro Madara…Eso espero."** -diciendo esto último en un susurro.

 _ **-"Y cualquier cosa cuenten con nosotros"**_ _-hablando con el rubio y su karada._

 _El chico asintió._

 _-¡Hai!_

 **Fin de Flash back.**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llego el chunin.

-¡Buenos días, clase!-dijo sentándose en su escritorio.

-¡Buenos días, sensei!-respondieron todos, a excepción de Naruto y Hinata.

El Uchiha y la Haruno se sentaron en el mismo banco, lo hicieron tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta que estaban muy cerca y con quien exactamente, hasta que el rubio tosió un poco (se encontraba atrás sentado con la oji-perla) al escucharlo ambos se miraron entre sí, sonrojados se separaron.

-Go..gomene-rascándose el cachete.

-No…no importa-sonrojada.

Al notar esto, el jinchuriki y la heredera del clan Hyuga, dieron una mirada cómplice.

* * *

Lejos de la academia, para ser exactos, en el cuartel de Raíz se encontraban cuatro chicos, uno de pelo gris, otro morocho, otro peli-naranja y por último un morocho con una máscara negra que le dejaba al descubierto su mentón, boca y nariz, estaban entrenando cada uno metido en su tema.

El primero estaba haciendo algo parecido a jutsu medico, pero cuando lo impactaba contras el muñeco de practica este se destruía.

El segundo tenía un pergamino en mano, donde dibujaba, haciendo unos sellos el dibujo cobraba vida y destruía al muñeco.

El tercero, en cambio tenia a unos pájaros delante suyo, haciendo unos sellos los emplumados se comenzaban a mover y a danzar de tal forma tan sincronizada como si los estuvieran controlando. Exactamente eso pasaba.

El último, tenia unos ratones frente suyo, con tan solo tocarlos a estos los envolvía un manto violeta y morían al instante.

Cada habilidad era sorprendente. Eso lo sabia cada miembro de Raíz. Esos niños tenían un gran talento, y la organización no lo desaprovechaba.

-Increíble. Si que han mejorado -se escuchó una voz que venía de los pasillos-Mucho mejor que la última vez-la persona dio un paso más para dejar paso a Takeshi.

-Le doy la razón a Takeshi-kun-apareciendo al lado del Uchiha-Me sorprendieron, chicos-dijo la Senju.

-A este paso serán grandes shinobis y defensores de Konoha- apareciendo de la nada-Estoy ansioso a que nos enfrentemos, otra vez-dijo un sonriente Haruki.

-Arigatō, Haruki-san-dijo el peli-naranja.

-Es un gran honor para nosotros que digan eso-hablo el dibujante.

-Pero ahora nosotros tenemos un objetivo en mira-decía el poseedor de la máscara.

-Y ese es que Kokomi-sempai, nos felicite y nos deje ser sus seguidores, aun que ella diga que no es necesario-el de pelo gris hablo con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo Shin. Ya vendrá el momento-Aika les sonrió.

-¿Escucharon, Sai, Torune, Fū?-sus compañeros asintieron.

-Pero ahora son muy chicos y aun no entienden por completo el mundo shinobi-una voz tranquila y serena aparecía entre las sombras-Y cuando lo hagan con mucho gusto aceptare un combate con ustedes y darles mi respeto, ttebane-la Uzumaki apareció al lado de Sai.

-Sempai -exclamaron sorprendidos.

-Como siempre a último momento, dobe-dijo con burla.

-Y como siempre sin cerebro, teme-esto hizo que al morocho le creciera una venita en la frente.

-Nunca los puedo encontrar sin pelear ¿no?-apareció Shisui, justo a tiempo para frenar la pelea de ambos "hermanos".

La pelirroja lo miro por un momento, antes de sentir la mano del Hyuga en su hombro. Este le sonrió cuando cruzaron miradas, ella solo lo miro por unos momentos, para después apartar con cuidado la mano de él.

-Como sea-rodando los ojos-Yo ya me voy-desapareciendo como un rayo.

-Al parecer Kokomi-chan hoy no despertó de buen humor-mirando donde segundos atrás se encontraba su compañera.

-Ayer a la noche en su habitación había mucho ruido-juntado sus manos en su pecho-Estuvo entrenando, más o menos, hasta el amanecer. Su mente esta perturbada, algo le preocupa y eso interfiere con su sueño. Espero que ya se recupere-la oji-esmeralda miraba preocupada a sus compañeros.

-Aika, tranquila, todo va estar bien. Después de todo la dobe de vez en cuando se comporta así, pero siempre termina a ser como antes. No te preocupes ¿sí?-el menor de los Uchiha rodeo con sus bazos a su novia, tratando de tranquilizarla.

La Senju solo asintió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Qué le paso a Kokomi-sempai?-dio un paso al frente y se atrevió a hablar por él y sus amigos.

-No creo que lo entiendas, Sai-el Hyuga les daba la espalda-Hay muchas cosas que ustedes no saben sobre nosotros, que si nos pusiéramos a contarles estaríamos un buen tiempo haciéndolo.

Todos quedaron en silencio, los "aspirantes" a seguidores de la Uzamaki se quedaron por esos momentos pensando en lo dicho por el oji-perla. Los compañeros de la jinchuriki estaban preocupándose por su salud.

Así estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que Shisui decidió cortar el, algo, incomodo silencio.

-Chicos, vamos, hay que entrenar-dándose media vuelta-Kokomi-chan ya volverá-suspirando a lo último.

-Iré a buscarla-comento el usuario del byakugan-Vuelvo en un rato -desapareciendo en una nube.

Naruto y sus amigos estaban saliendo de la academia, caminaron un tiempo juntos, para después separarse cada uno por su lado, el rubio acompaño a Hinata hasta su casa. Cuando se despidieron el jinchuriki dio media vuelta y se fue tranquilamente caminando hacia el claro, donde entrenaría con su hermana.

Al llegar se encontró con ella y, extrañamente, con Haruki. Parecían como si se estuvieran peleando, discutiendo por algo, pero pararon a sentir su presencia. El portador del Kurama los miro como pidiendo respuesta a lo que acababa de pasar. Por supuesto, de esto se dieron cuenta pero se hicieron los tontos, en hacer de no saber a qué se refería.

-Hola otouto-sonriéndole, algo cansada, eso lo pudo notar-Creo que ya es hora de que nos pongamos a entrenar-tratando de olvidar de lo que estaba hablando con el Hyuga.

El chico asintió y se acerco más a ellos.

* * *

En uno de los edificios más alto se encontraba un niño pelirrojo, con la mirada perdida en los pequeños de abajo que estaban jugando, dejándolo a él fuera de la actividad. Desvío la mirada. Ya no lo soportaba, la soledad no le agradaba para nada, lo peor de todo es que no podía ir a ningún lugar sin que le desearan la muerte, o recibiera el odio…y el miedo.

-"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué nadie me quiere?"-se iba preguntando una y otra vez, mientras abrazaba a su oso de peluche.

 **-"Vamos, vamos, Gaara"** -una voz resoba en la mente del pequeño- **"No te angusties, ya sé que la mayoría de todo esto es por mi culpa, además de que mi sello está demasiado inestable y no puedo controlarme, y eso te trae muchos problemas con la aldea. Pero, por favor, no llores, yo estoy con vos y te aprecio mucho…Por favor, no llores que buscare una forma de que esto termine ¿si, cachorrito?"** -pedía el mapache en su mente.

El chico solo asintió con lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus cachetes. Cada vez que se las sacaba, volvían a caer con más volumen.

Entre las sobras había una figura, como la de un niño. Lo único que se podía notar de esa silueta que solo mostraba parte de los brazos cruzados, con una mitad del izquierdo vendado del pliegue del codo hasta el hombro, por lo que se notaba; sus ojos azul verdoso y en lo que sería la frente a la izquierda estaba el kanji del dolor en escarlata, brillando con intensidad.

-" _Espera, tan solo espera, Gaara"_ -el extraño decía mentalmente y suplicaba para que aguante ese dolor que viva el pequeño-" _Pronto vendrá la ayuda, ahora solo nos queda esperar. Te prometo que_ _ellos_ _nos ayudaran"_ -suspirando y cerrando los parpados, en un intento de tranquilizarse y que la desesperación, que corría por sus venas, no lo domine.

 _ **-"Tranquilo…Cuando vengan, todos nosotros estaremos equilibrados…"-**_ una voz profunda hablaba con él-" _ **Eso espero"**_ -esto dicho en un susurro.

El viento soplo, jugando con las rojizas hebras de los presentes. La arena, inquieta, se movió, protegiendo ambos niños de los kunai, lanzados para matar. Los pequeños granos se unieron, para volverse una enorme masa de arena, que se bañaría de sangre y se escucharían huesos romperse junto a desgarradores gritos. Haciendo que la aldea completa los oyeran y que temblaran del medio provocado por almas corrompidas.

* * *

-"¿Por qué siento que me necesitan?"-empezó a preguntarse al caminar-"No sé que es esta sensación de que alguien necesita mi ayuda".

Naruto siguió su camino con incomodidad por esa sensación y escalofrió que recorrían su cuerpo.

- **"Shukaku"** -diciendo en susurro- **"Sí, que estas mal…Tranquilo ya iré, para proteger a mi hermanito"** -susurrando para que no se escuchara.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 ** _¡Ya esta!_**

 ** _Ahora sí, otra cosa que les quiero decir es que puede ser que en el capitulo siguiente aparezca Itachi y el que sigue después de ese capitulo ya pasen los años y por fin el viaje empieza, con nuevos personajes y mucho más._**

 ** _Jajaja hasta la próxima. Recuerden cualqueir consulta, queje o algo así, en los reviews._**


	13. La consecuencia del Uchiha

**ºLos mellizos Kyubiº**

 **Bueno acá les traigo el décimo tercer capitulo.**

 **Ehh... No tengo mucho que decir, solo que en el próximo capitulo habrá más acción.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir...¡A EMPEZAR!**

* * *

Capitulo 13: La consecuencia del Uchiha 

En el claro se encontraban los hermanos Uzumaki, en lo que parecía un combate. Kokomi tenía las manos atadas por detrás de la espalda, su aspecto era algo sucio y agotado, mientras que Naruto estaba en posición de lucha, con la respiración agitada y sus ropas parecían más sucias y rotas que la de su melliza. La pelirroja mostro una media sonrisa antes de poner su cabeza en alto, mostrando que su ego no bajaría, al mismo tiempo que hacia brillar la banda de Konoha que tenía en la frente. El chico lo tomo como una señal de que continuara. Le devolvió la sonrisa, para después tomar una bocanada de aire y hacer unos sellos de manos.

— ¡Fūton: Renkūdan! — un proyectil de aire comprimido salió disparado de la boca del chico.

La Uzumaki lo esquivo soltándolo, con algo de dificultad. Al instante que no hacia contacto alguno con el piso, desapareció y reapareció por la espalda del rubio, queriéndole propinar una patada a la cara. Este se defendió cruzando ambos brazos frente suyo, mientras mandaba chakra a sus pies para quedarse en el lugar, pero eso costo, la fuerza de la patada de la jinchuriki era tal que hizo que el Uzumaki se llevara algo de suelo con él. Forcejearon un poco antes de separarse y que ambos terminen de cada lado del claro.

—Muy bien, otouto. Has mejorado mucho. A ver ¿que más me tenes guardado? —inclinándose un poco y preparándose para lo próximo.

— Con mucho gusto, nee-san —dijo desafiante, antes de hacer sellos de manos, muy conocidos por Kokomi — ¡Raiton: Rairyudan no jutsu!

De pronto un enorme dragón eléctrico fue directo hacia la pelirroja. Esta no tuvo más opción que desatar el agarre que mantenía presas sus manos, antes de hacer unos sellos.

— ¡Fūton: Fūryudan no jutsu! — la jinchuriki creó un enorme dragón de viento, igualando o hasta superando la fuerza de un huracán.

Ambas técnicas chocaron entre sí, forcejeando un momento, antes de que el jutsu de la pelirroja ganara y atravesara al dragón eléctrico, desvaneciéndolo por completo. El dragón de la chica siguió su camino hacia Naruto, este sorprendido por la acción anterior de la técnica, no se movió cuando se percato del destino de la bestia, ya no podía hacer nada, pero antes de que se acercara un poco más esta desapreció dejando que una suave corriente de aire lo golpeara con delicadeza.

Los jinchurikis se quedaron uno frente del otro, con los cantos de los pájaros como si estuvieran anunciando la victoria de Kokomi. Naruto estaba sin palabras, eso lo dejo más que sorprendido.

— Incre…increíble— decir que eso le impresionaba, le quedaba muy corto. Después de todo su hermana controlo una técnica a la perfección sin mucha dificultad, mientras que a él le consto un poco reunir y controlar esa cantidad de chakra, estaba por desfallecer, y ella….bueno ella parecía como si tuviera su chakra al 100% cuando hace unos minutos atrás estaba en el mismo estado que él, claro no tan agotada, pero se mostraba como tenia la respiración agitada y el cansancio en su cuerpo estaba presente.

— Wow, nee-san, sos imparable—mirando con admiración a la kunoichi.

— Recuerda, Naru-chan. El viento tiene ventaja sobre el rayo—decía con paciencia, antes de suspirar.

—Oh, claro, lo olvide por completo. Además de que vos también posees fūton, dattebayo—rascándose la nuca.

— Ah, ignorando eso— sacándole importancia al olvido del rubio— Voy a matar a Hyuga por haberte enseñado ese jutsu tan rápido, ttebane—ideando todas las formas en cometer un homicidio sin que el hokage o Danzo se enteren.

— Yo no diría tan temprano, digo ya ha pasado un año desde que comenzó mi entrenamiento. Y creo que deberías matar a Kakashi-san, que le enseño el Rairyudan a Haruki-sensei—con algo de inocencia en su rostro.

— Sí, y también a un teme…Mejor mato a Hatake primero por haberlo enseñado—mirando hacia el cielo.

—Pero no entiendo porque tanta importancia en que yo haya aprendido ese jutsu, nee-san—acercándose un poco más.

— Otouto, la cosa es que ese jutsu es muy difícil de manipular, y si no estás preparado puede hacer que tu chakra llegue a 0 con mucha facilidad, pero algo me dice que el baka ha estado haciendo a que lo practiques de hace un buen tiempo. Igual no importa, lo has manipulado muy bien para el corto entrenamiento y edad que tenes. Estoy orgullosa de vos, ttebane—sonriendo de forma zorruna.

Ambos hermanos quedaron en silencio. Se podía escuchar la respiración agitada del rubio, pero seguía de pie.

— Me tenes que enseñar ese jutsu, datttebayo—mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

—No es tan difícil, digo es algo parecido al Rairyudan solo que le agregas chakra tipo viento en vez de rayo—dirigiendo su mirada adonde su hermano lo hizo.

— Lo tendré en cuanta, nee-san—ahora mirándola directamente a ella, mietras que esta no movía su mirada— Creo que es hora de volver.

— Toda la razón, Naru-chan—dándose media vuelta para comenzar a caminar. Naruto la vio por un momento, inmóvil en su lugar. La Uzumaki al no sentir a su hermano a lado suyo, miro hacia atrás— ¿Qué? ¿No venís, otouto?

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza, antes de correr a su lado.

Tras la retirada de los hermanos tres ANBU aparecieron en el medio del claro, mirando por donde ambos niños se fueron.

— ¿Esos son los "temibles" jinchurikis que tanto miedo causan? —pregunto con algo de burla, pero con paciencia, el más pequeño de los tres.

— Aun no estoy tan seguro del niño, aunque ahora pude comprobar que pueda ser. Pero de lo que si te puedo asegurar como muchos, de que la niña es de temer y más cuando se enoja. Y otra cosa de lo que sé, es que se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, y lo digo por experiencia propia, que no le ha agradado para nada nuestra invasión— decía el que parecía ser el capitán.

— Espero nunca tener la desgracia de enfrentarme a ella—comento el tercero.

— Pero ¿usted no tenía el mokuton? ¿Unas de las formas de controlar al Kyubi? — pregunto el menor.

— Sí, pero Kokomi-san tiene una rara conexión con su Kyubi, dándole un poder terrible y difícil de manipular, y agregándole la fuerza de voluntad que tiene para que no tengan poder sobre ella. En pocas palabras va ser muy complicado tratar de controlarla—respondió este— Y puede ser que pronto todo esto se lo enseñe a su hermano. Por eso los superiores quieren que no se le quiten los ojos de encima—suspirando al final.

— "Hay que cuidar las más fuertes y preciadas armas de Konoha, para que sigan siendo files a sus dueños" Eso es lo que quiere decir que hagamos todo esto. Solo que se equivocan en algo…—las palabras del chico llamaron la atención de los mayores—…Primero que todo NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SON ARMAS, sino seres HUMANOS, y lo segundo NADIE, pero ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE, es su DUEÑO, son NIÑOS con DERECHOS A LOS QUE SON, simples NIÑOS. Me da vergüenza que los traten así. No tienen padres, todos los tratan como la misma basura o como monstruos, cuando no hicieron nada eran tan solo unos BEBES; no tienen familia, ellos se apoyan a sí mismos. Lo único en lo que tiene razón esa oración, es que son fuertes y apreciados, por las pocas personas que tienen a su lado y por las que ya no están, y sé que lograran grandes cosas en un futuro, pero ahora nadie confía en ellos—el joven se saco la máscara revelando su identidad, quien no era nada más ni nada menos que el prodigio Uchiha Itachi.

— Hay cosas en la vida que son inevitables. Lo debes entender, Itachi— Kakashi se saco la máscara mirándolo seriamente.

El joven lo miro por uno momento, con el ceño fruncido, antes de darle la espalda a sus mayores.

— Entonces yo hare que sean evitables. Con su permiso yo me voy—dicho esto el morocho desapareció de la vista de los restantes.

Tres meses, desde ese día, pasaron y los hermanos Uzumaki nunca dejaron de tener al equipo de Hatake encima suyo. También con ese tiempo el morocho tuvo tiempo para ir conociendo a los mellizos, hasta un día por un descuido de su parte se los cruzó a ambos y no tuvo más que otra opción que presentarse, pero algo le decía que esos dos ya se habían dado cuanta de su vigilancia de hace mucho tiempo. Pero no le dieron importancia cuando hablaron, como si lo hubieran olvidado, aunque nunca lo harían.

* * *

Los rayos del sol golpeaban suavemente los rasgos del Uchiha, que se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol, que le otorgaba sombra. Con su espalda reposando en este. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su rostro mostraba serenidad absoluta, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y su respiración era neutral e iba al compas con la pequeña brisa, que jugaba con sus hebras negras.

Todo estaba tranquilo, los pájaros cantando, las risas de los niños jugando, la hermosa música de las hojas bailando con el viento suave y la paz que reinaba, en esos momentos, la aldea de Konoha.

Fue en ese momento cuando una presencia casi atemorizan te, pero discreta, se posiciono adelante suyo.

— ¿Para qué me llamaste, onii-chan? —pregunto con voz tranquila, y algo molesta.

El joven ANBU, fue abriendo sus parpados despacio, sin mucho apuro.

— Es una alegría de que tenga tu presencia conmigo—la saludo de forma cordial y con una sonrisita en sus labios— La razón del porque te he llamado es que tenemos que hablar, o mejor dicho discutir algo—esta vez hablo con un tono serio, con una mirada más severa.

Al escuchar esto último por Itachi, hizo que Kokomi pusiera su atención en el chico.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? —imitando la posición de brazos del mayor.

— Bueno, hace poco… Me encomendaron una misión—comenzó a contar— Y en lo que consiste esta es en…en…—empezando a titubear y tratando de evitar la mirada de chica, hasta que la dirigió a la entrada del barrio Uchiha, como si tratara de dar una explicación sin hablar—…En…bueno… yo… no…—pero fue cortado por la jinchuriki, que entendió a la perfección a lo que se refería.

— Lo sé, no es necesario que lo digas. Lo he escuchado de Danzo-sama y de Shisui-sensei—suspiro, antes de continuar— No sabes si lo que vas hacer va a estar bien o no. Te surgen curiosidades, por si estas traicionando a tu clan o a tu aldea. Y tranquilo, ya sé sobre tu gran amor que le tienes a esta, y que no lo pensarías mucho, pero la duda… Aun no desaparece ¿no? —sin cambiar su expresión en ningún momento.

— Je, como siempre me entendes, y muy bien. Es por eso que sos unas de las pocas personas que le puedo confiar estas clases de cosas—mirándola con una nueva sonrisa, pero al instante su mirada se volvió sombría, borrando la reciente sonrisa de su rostro— He escuchado que el consejo no confía mucho en Shisui, y puede ser que intenten algo contra él—su mirada se perdió en un punto indescifrable en el orisonte.

Hubo un silencio, algo incomodo. Kokomi frunció un poco el ceño, desconcertada por la reciente noticia.

— Si eso sucede, que espero que no suceda, los… ojos de sensei… te los va a entregar a vos ¿o me equivoco? —esperando pacientemente la respuesta de Itachi.

— Muchos dirían eso, pero… yo pienso que si hay alguien en que Shisui pueda confiar aparte de mí, para entregarle sus ojos, ese sería su otouto, Takeshi—dicho esto dejo algo sorprendida a la Uzumaki.

— Tenes razón. El teme es alguien muy amado por sensei, y sería algo obvio que le diera su confianza a él—asintiendo con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

— Antes de irme, te quiero decir algo muy importante —dijo esto mientras se paraba y llamaba la atención de la pelirroja. Puso ambas manos en cada hombro de ella— Si eso llegara a suceder, o yo tuviera que hacer algo nada agradable e irme de Konoha por órdenes o no de los superiores. Promete, pero prométeme lo, que no me perseguirás, ni me buscaras y tendrás que ayudar a Takeshi como a Sasuke, claro hasta el momento adecuado¿Entendiste, Kokomi?—mirándola fijamente, suplicándole con esta de que lo escuchara y no haga una locura.

La kunoichi mantuvo su mirada en la de Itachi. Al ver que esta tenía un brillo único, y persistente, rompió el contacto visual, mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

— Esta bien. Sólo por vos y por el teme—girando los ojos.

— Arigatō, sabía que lo entenderías—desordenando su salvajes mechones rojos, que le daban un aire rebelde.

— No es para tanto—separando su mano de sus hebras rojizas.

— Bueno, ya me tengo que ir—sonriendo— Después nos vemos— alejándose y despidiendo la con la mano.

La ojiazul se quedó un tiempo observando por donde se fue, antes de suspirar y desaparecer. Sólo esperaba que nada de eso suceda, pero... Para ser sincera...¿A quien engañaba?

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Ya esta!**

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **Bueno ya veremos que sucedió con Itachi en el próximo capitulo, y como ya dije anteriormente, en el próximo capitulo habrá más acción, nuevos lazos y conocidos.**

 **Jajaja hasta la próxima. Recuerden cualquier consulta, queja o algo así en los reviews.**


	14. Tu yin, mi yang

**ºLos mellizos Kyubiº**

 **Bueno acá les traigo el décimo cuarto capitulo.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir solo... Bueno jaja me dio risa que me hayan dicho que tarde en actualizar, la vez pasada, cuando el capitulo anterior a ese tarde como un mes, bueno jajaja me dio y me le alegraron que digan que quieren mis actualizaciones. Gracias.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir...¡A EMPEZAR!**

* * *

Capitulo 14: Tu yin, mi yang

En lo que parecía una alcantarilla, con antorchas iluminando lo fríos pasillos, y el piso inundado con agua, que llegaba hasta los tobillos; se encontraban jinchuriki y bijū en medio de una conversación, sobre la habilidad sensorial.

— Entonces… ¿Ya puedo percibir chakra a una distancia de 12 km a la redonda? — mirando con curiosidad al zorro.

— Claro. No es tan difícil desarrollar esta habilidad, si te propones a conocer bien de ella—respondió, sonriendo tras su reja.

— Increíble… Ya no espero para contárselo a nee-san y Hina-chan— sonriendo zorrunamente.

— Tan solo hay que seguir viendo cómo controlar mi poder— mirándolo con calma, y cambiando de tema.

— Tranquilo, Kurama-san. Ya puedo controlar dos colas, agregar su chakra a los jutsus y, lo más importante, nos llevamos muy bien entre nosotros dos—despreocupado y feliz por sus logros.

— Deberías preocuparte un poco más por el avance, porque…Por más que tu entrenamiento de frutos, y estés bajo la vigilancia de tu hermana, la del Kurama-kage y la mía, eso no significa que todo sea fácil, o… ¿Te recuerdo cuando empezaste a comprender y utilizar mi chakra? —mirándolo con algo de gracia, y soberbia.

El rubio al escuchar esto último dicho por Kurama, le recorrió un pequeño escalofrió por la espalda, recordando las veces que había perdido la conciencia y casi atacaba a la aldea, claro siendo detenido por su hermana justo a tiempo.

— Tiene razón… Tengo que preocuparme más, y ser menos despistado—su mirada se perdió en la nada. Esto lo noto el bijū, que al instante quiso remediar su error, por lo dicho.

— Ya, perdóname… No tuve que ser así con vos, olvide que solo tenes siete años, casi ocho — con un dejo de angustia en su voz.

— No importa, Kurama-san… Pero… Ahora que lo pienso, tiene razón—confundiendo algo al zorro— Pronto va ser mi cumpleaños, y el de mi nee-san—animándose otra vez.

Kurama solo miro al chico con algo de pena. Si no hubiera matado a sus padres, tal vez…tal vez, el pequeño y su melliza hubieran tenido una mejor vida. Si no hubiera sido por su culpa, no los tratarían como fenómenos, como monstruos…como…como… él.

— Neh... Kurama-san, no importa—interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su acompañante— No es su culpa, ni la de Kurama-kage. Nee-san y yo, no los culpamos… Sabemos que no fue intensión—sonriendo de una forma tan cálida, que compartían los hermanos.

—Naruto…—mirando sorprendido, e incrédulo al rubio sonriente delante suyo.

Tal vez… La humanidad sí tendría esperanza, si el resto fuera tan puro como ese chico.

* * *

La oscuridad reinaba en la aldea, la luna, única fuente de luz, con la estrellas en su compañía, predominaban el cielo nocturno, alumbrando Konoha.

De tejado en tejado, había una pequeña silueta yendo a una velocidad extraordinaria. Su máscara cubriéndole el rostro, su pelo corto y rojo, casi indistinguible, si no fuera por la luna; su traje ANBU con el emblema de su clan en la espalda, sus ojos escarlatas y pupila fina, alargada y paralela, se veían tras su máscara. Siguió su camino hasta que llego al monumento del rostro de Senju Hashirama, deteniéndose y a la espera de algo…o alguien.

— " _ **Hime… ¿Qué estamos esperando?"**_ — pregunto una voz al ANBU.

La aludida solo se movió un poco, para después responder.

— " _Que estamos esperando, no…Kura-chan. Sino… A quién estamos esperando"_ —mentalmente le respondió.

El bijū dejo escapar un sonido de sorpresa.

— " _ **No me digas que…"**_ —pero fue interrumpido por su contenedora.

— " _SÍ, la estamos esperando"_ —al responder con una sonrisa simplona, se sintió otra presencia, muy conocida por pelirroja— Ya te estabas tardando—dirigiéndose a la desconocida figura delante suyo.

Llevaba una capa con capucha, toda negra. Era mucho más alta que la ANBU, pero parecía delicada.

— Disculpa, pero es difícil hacer que Sasuke-chan se duerma sin que le hay leído su cuento favorito. Pero con suerte tenía un tomate, se lo di y se durmió, claro con sus típicas quejas—decía esto la figura, antes de sacarse la capucha, dejando al descubierto a una hermosa mujer de mediana edad, de pelo negro, al igual que sus ojos. Su tez tan pálida como un papel, y tersa. Llevaba una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, dirigida a la jinchuriki.

— Mmm… sí que es complicado tener que criar a un niño—diciendo de una persona pensativa.

— Jajaja, claro y más cuando solo estoy yo—rascándose el cachete con su dedo índice.

Esto dicho por la mujer dejo callada a la pelirroja.

— Sí… ya ha pasado un año desde… bueno…. —con la mano atrás de la nuca y con las palabras trabándose en su garganta— Ah, lo de la "masacre" Uchiha, por onii-chan—viendo a la morocha con sus profundo ojos rojos.

— Lo sé—mirando al piso— Pero esa fue la elección de Itachi, y Fugaku y yo siempre vamos a estar orgullosos de él—sonriendo con los ojos cristalinos— Además… Sasuke entiende todo esto, aunque sea pequeño, él aun admira a su hermano.

— Verdad, es un gran chico… Qué suerte que usted esté aquí, para su hijo. Digo… ¿Se imagina si él quiera vengarse o algo por el estilo? —al decir esto ambas se quedaron en silencio, por un tiempo, antes de romper en carcajadas.

— Claro, como no. Y que termine yéndose de la aldea con un loco, que hace experimentos, y quiera apoderarse de Sasuke— riéndose sin parar, levantando las manos a la altura de la cabeza y diciendo todo con sarcasmo.

— Como si eso llegara a pasar— riéndose tras su máscara.

Siguieron estalladas de la risa, por un buen tiempo, hasta que se calmaron.

— Ah, esta…bien, dejemos esto a un lado, y continuemos por la razón de que estamos acá—dijo la Uchiha.

— Esta bien— más calmada— Recuerda que en una semana mi hermano, Naruto, y yo, nos iremos de viaje por dos años y medio, con ero-sennin—comentando.

— Sí. Escuche que iba ser un viaje de entrenamiento, y para conocer a los otros jinchuriki ¿no? —sosteniéndose el mentón.

— Esta en lo correcto. Pero le tengo que pedir un favor—llamando la atención de la más grande— Mientras que este de viaje quiero que entrene a Sasu-chan, para que no se quede tan atrás. También le voy a pedir a Takeshi-teme, que le ayude, claro en encubierto. Y por último… Cuando tenga entre 12 y 13 años, quiero que le muestre la piedra que se encuentra en el santuario de los Uchiha. ¿Está claro, Mikoto-san? —diciendo todo seria y voz neutra.

— Hai—asintiendo, antes de sonreír— Y ahora que lo pienso…. También en tres días es el aniversario de la muerte del yondaime y su esposa, al igual que la de muchos shinobis de Konoha que dieron su vida por esta—al paso de lo que decía Mikoto, Kokomi se iba angustiando cada vez más, hasta que…— Y por supuesto, lo más importante de todo, que sucedió ese mismo día, es… ¡Tu cumpleaños y el de Naruto-chan!

Kokomi estaba sorprendida. Lo más importante que sucedió en ese día, para Mikoto-san, el nacimiento de Naru-chan y ella. Eso alegro al corazón de la pequeña.

— Sí… Es mi cumpleaños y el de mi otouto— reaccionando, por fin— Tengo que darle un regalo—juntando su puño con su palma izquierda.

— Y yo también, les tengo que dar algo— juntando sus manos— Neh… Kokomi-chan—llamando la atención de la aludida— Estuviste con la máscara esa, toda la conversación. Eso sí que es maleducado—exagerando, mientras lloraba a un estilo Maito.

— Eh…—con una gotita en la cabeza— Usted es algo exagerada, Mikoto-san— llevando ambos brazos atrás de la cabeza— Esta bien, me la saco—diciendo esto, para después quitársela.

Su pelo rojo y corto, arriba de los hombros, sus mechones algo alborotados, sus características marca en los cachetes y sus ojos cambiaron de a poco hasta quedar con su autentico color: azul profundo, casi violetas. En resumen, no había cambiado mucho, al igual que su hermano, lo único que había de diferente era su altura, creció más, algunos de sus rasgos y, por último, una cicatriz paralela, que pasaba al costado de su ojo derecho, cortando algo de su ceja. Al parecer, Haruki hizo lo prometido, y le devolvió el favor, por el "regalo" de ella, en unos de sus entrenamientos de hace unos meses atrás.

— ¿Ya está? ¿Feliz? — mirándola con gracia.

— Sí, mucho mejor— sonriendo y aplaudiendo como una niña.

Algunas veces se preguntaba porque respetaba y quería mucho a esa mujer, para después recordar que era la mejor amiga de su madre, por lo tanto como una tía.

* * *

Tres días después. Naruto se acababa de despertar, con todas las energías del mundo. Se cambio, desayuno, se cepillo los dientes (dos veces) y salió corriendo hacia la academia, conversando con Kurama, para después encontrarse con su novia y amigos.

— ¡Naruto-kun! Al fin llegaste—lo recibió Hinata **(Al fin, ya estaba dejando atrás a la pequeña del j** **ū** **ken)**

— Eh…hehe… bueno por lo menos llegue a tiempo—rascándose la nuca, antes de cambiar de tema— ¡Sasuke, Sakura! Hola—notando su presencia.

— Asique… al fin te dignas en tomarnos en cuenta, dobe— mirándolo con un venita sobresaliente en su frente.

— Ah, Naruto… Nosotros llegamos antes que Hinata-chan. Sasuke-kun tiene razón— mirándolo con calma. Al darle la razón al Uchiha, este le saco la lengua al rubio, en forma de victoria.

— Perdónenme—inclinándose en forma de disculpa— Y para tu información, no soy un dobe, Sasuke-teme— mirándolo con molestia fingida.

— Hmp, no importa—errando los ojos y moviendo su cabeza a otro lado, fingiendo estar ofendido.

Las únicas chicas presentes se miraron, antes de sonreír y dirigirse a los chicos.

— Vamos chicos. Que se nos hace tarde— la Hyuga se agarro de la mano al jinchuriki, antes de jalar de él y empezar su camino al salón.

— Sí, dejen de pelear— la pelirrosa hizo lo mismo que su amiga, solo que con Sasuke.

— Además… hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun—sonriéndole a sus amigos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Hoy cumplís, Naruto?— mirándolo extrañado.

— Hai. ¡Hoy, 10 de Octubre, cumple años un héroe! — gritándolo.

Eso se escucho por todo los que pasaban. Los adultos, que iban a dejar sus hijos en la academia, lo miraron con malos ojos, lo niños se le burlaron por lo del héroe. Sus amigos lo vieron con pena, antes de dirigirle, ellos, una fea mirada a todos y seguir su camino.

— No importa, Naruto— la "Haruno" intentaba consolarlo.

— Ya lo sé, solo que aun me duele algo que me miren así—bajando la mirada, antes de sentarse en su lugar.

— Deberías ignorar eso, dobe — apoyando una mano en su hombro.

— Sasuke-kun tiene razón. Lo importante es que vos y nadie más, va a disfrutar este día como nunca, porque es tu cumpleaños— decía con una sonrisa la oji-jade.

En ese momento Hinata y Naruto cruzaron miradas.

No, alguien más también cumplía. Se sonrieron.

— Tienen razón. Hoy vamos hacer que sea un gran día—abrazando al Uzumaki.

— Sí, con ustedes obvio que lo va ser. Además, hay alguien que hoy en día también cumple ocho años— esto último, dejo confundidos al morocho y a la pelirrosa. La oji-perla, por su lado, solo sonrió, antes de darle un pequeño beso en el cachete a su Naruto.

El resto del día los cuatro se la pasaron juntos y sin separarse. Todo el tiempo reían y jugaban. Debes en cuando a Naruto y Sasuke le agarraban una leve depresión, pero eran recompuestos por las chicas.

Al final de la jornada académica, todos se fueron juntos, hasta que sus caminos se separaban. El Uzumaki acompaño, como todos los días, a Hinata hasta su casa.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-kun— dándole un beso tímido en los labios— Cuídate.

— Gracias, Hina-chan. Tranquila, lo hare— devolviendo el beso, antes de tomar marcha de su camino— Nos vemos mañana, mi hime—sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar a la Hyuga.

El jinchuriki, fue directamente a su casa, su hermana le había dicho que hoy no tendrían práctica.

—" **Dime, chico. ¿Cómo la estas pasando, por ahora?"** — preguntando con curiosidad.

—"Muy bien, Kurama-san. Hoy es uno de los mejores días" —sonriendo.

—" **Neh… Naruto"** —llamando la atención del chico— **"¿Qué te parece si intentas usar el hirashin, para llegar más rápido?"**

— "Mmm… Es verdad. Tengo que probar si el sello que puse en casa funciona" — respondió algo ansioso.

Freno su paso, antes de mirar a todos los lados y decir las palabras: "Hirashin no jutsu". Desapareció a la velocidad de un rayo.

Al reaparecer, lo hizo en el interior de su departamento, que estaba todo a oscuras.

— ¡Funciono! —saltando de la felicidad.

—" **Claro, sos muy bueno para esto de los sellos, chico"** —riendo de la felicidad del pequeño.

La celebración duro un rato más, antes que Naruto parara repentinamente.

Algo andaba mal. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, era raro siempre dejaba prendida la lámpara cerca de su cama, para cuando llegara no haya mucha oscuridad. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió algo en su casa.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —dándose vuelta y sacando un kunai.

La ventana se abrió dejando entrar viento. Naruto la vio con miedo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Los nervios se empezaron a apoderarse de él. Tenía que sentir el chakra, buscarlo, identificarlo, o si no podría pasar cualquier cosa.

Buscando una forma de adivinar, cuando recordó lo habado con Kurama-san.

—"Debo usar la habilidad sensorial" —mientras cerraba los ojos.

Empezó a sentir un chakra, no, dos chakras, que parecían uno. Pero… le era familiar, muy familiar. Intento concentrarse un poco más hasta que… sintió algo suave rozar su cuello…. Para, eso… eso… no podía ser de nadie más que…

— ¡Nee-san! —grito antes de darse vuelta y ver a una niña de pelo rojo, con una sonrisa zorruna y las manos atrás de su espalda.

— Moshi, moshi, Naru-chan—sin dejar su sonrisa.

— Ah, nee-san, casi me agarra un infarto. No hagas siempre eso—mirándola algo molesto.

— Disculpa. Solo te quería probar—sonriendo con vergüenza por lo hecho.

— No importa—suspirando— ¿Qué haces acá, Kokomi-nee?

— Ah… bueno, primero que todo… ¿Podrías encender el velador? —su mellizo ejecuto lo pedido.

— Bueno, ya esta… ¿Ahora me vas a responder? —pregunto con calma mientras se sentaba en su cama.

— Claro… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —sacando sus manos de atrás de su espalda, donde tenía una pequeña caja naranja con un listón azul metálico.

— ¿Eh? —viendo el regalo, mientras metía la mano bajo su almohada, pero suspiro con alivio— Eso…. ¿es para mí? —señalándose.

— Obvió, tontito— sonriéndole cálidamente.

— Bueno… se te me adelantaste, nee-san. Además de ser una copiona—haciendo un pequeño puchero. Esto dejo confundida a la oji-azul— Tene. Feliz cumpleaños—sacando su mano de su almohada con una cajita igual que la de su melliza.

— Ahh, jajaja… bueno—riendo— Se nota que somos de la misma sangre.

— Jajaja, verdad—acompañando a la pelirroja.

— ¿Vamos a intercambiar regalos o qué? —mirándolo con inquietud. No era su culpa, quiera saber que le había preparado como regalo.

— Hai— sonriendo y extendiendo su mano con la cajita.

Kokomi imito la acción. Ambos agarraron su obsequio.

— Bien, contamos hasta tres y los abrimos ¿dale? —mirándolo a ver si estaba de acuerdo.

Naruto asinito.

— Uno…—empezó a decir la ANBU.

— Dos…—le seguía el menor.

— ¡Tres! —diciendo a la par y tirando de los listones.

Ambos vieron el interior de sus cajas.

— Wow… nee-san, es muy lindo— sacando un collar con el símbolo "Yang" y con la soga negra y resistente, al parecer; brillaba de una forma única. Su material parecía el más precioso de todos.

— También digo lo mismo, otouto—de su caja había sacado un collar similar solo que el dije llevaba el símbolo "Yin". El material parcia el mismo con el que estaba hecho el que le regalo su hermano.

Ambas piezas encajaban a la perfección.

— ¿Por qué esto, nee-san? —mirándola.

— Es porque, para mí, vos sos mi otra mitad, y no sé qué haría sin vos—respondiendo con una pequeña sonrisa— Y… tu presente, supongo que es por lo mismo ¿no?

— Hai. No sé qué haría si te pierdo, nee-san. Siempre vas a estar conmigo porque sos mi otra mitad—sonriendo de forma cálida.

— No te preocupes por eso, Naru-chan. Nunca lo hare. Además para que nunca te olvides de eso, está grabado atrás—mirando el dije.

El jinchuriki lo dio vuelta para leer:

" _Sos mi otra mitad, siempre te protegeré y estaré con vos. Vos sos mi yang y yo tu yin. Nunca olvides esto._

 _Con amor, tu hermana, Uzumaki Kokomi."_

— Es muy tierno— con los ojos cristalinos— Yo también grabe algo atrás.

Kokomi dio vuelta el dije y leyó.

" _Sé que siempre vas a estar conmigo porque sos mi otra mitad, daría todo por vos. Sos mi complemento. No olvides esto, por favor, no lo hagas._

 _De corazón, tu hermano, Uzumaki Naruto."_

—Oh, mi otouto es todo un sentimental— decía al punto de las lagrimas.

— Mira quién habla— en el mismo estado.

— Hagamos algo—teniendo la atención del chico— Siempre, juntos, seremos nuestro yin y yang ¿dale? —Mirándolo— Seremos el equilibro. Porque sin ti simplemente soy un sombra sin rumbo, sin a quien seguir y que la guie, y vos sin mi sos un cuerpo sin acompañante, sin sombra, sin reflejo. Vos un simple cuerpo andante y yo una simple sombra sin rumbo. Siempre estaremos juntos o seremos eso. Vamos hacer un dúo, vamos hacer cuerpo y sombra, ambos, juntos, son más fuertes—con tranquilidad.

— Hai, seremos el mejor dúo que haya existido alguna vez, y con la ayuda de los Kuramas será mejor—sonriendo mientras levantaba su dije y su hermana también, para después unir ambas piezas.

Una corriente les recorrió a ambos, pero no dejaron de sonreír.

—" _ **Al parecer el lazo de kage y karada se ha hecho más fuerte"**_ —decía el zorro con la sombra tapándolo y sus ojos escarlatas brillando entre ella.

—" **No solo la de kage y karada, sino también la de hermanos. Su lazo se acaba de hacer más que fuerte. Eso significa… que como equipó serán extraordinarios. Tal vez, eso necesitan todos los kages y karadas, un lazo más fuerte** " —diciendo esto desde su jaula.

— Entonces… ese será nuestro objetivo en el viaje que empieza en cuatro días—escuchando la charla de ambos bijū.

— Haremos que los otros karadas y kages fortalezcan su lazo—sonriendo y de acuerdo con su hermana.

Tan solo cuatro días faltaban para que empiece el entrenamiento serio y la aventura al fin empiece. Solo **cuatro** días.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **¡Ya esta!**

 **Y, ¿que les pareció?**

 **Bueno no hubiera seguido en una parte sino fuera por la ayudita de Zafir09. Gracias Zafir09 me salvaste de huelga de lectores disgustados(solo espero que eso no pase, después de este capitulo)**

 **También cuando tenga alguna que otra traba voy a consultar con los que quieran. Y obvio que leo sus reviews y estoy tratan de integrara lo que quieren, de a poco, en la historia.**

 **Bueno les deseo un buen día, buenas tardes y buenas noches.**

 **Jajaja Hasta la próxima. Recuerden cualquier consulta, queja o algo así en reviews.**


	15. El zorro y el tanuki

**ºLos mellizos Kyubiº**

 **Bueno acá les trago el capitulo 15.**

 **En serio, perdón, perdón, perdón por tardarme mucho. La cosa, es que tuve problemas con computadora, y el internet.**

 **Ya paso como un mes y no se cuantos días, perdón.**

 **Bueno acá también van aparecer inventos míos metiéndome con la creaciones de Kishimoto-sama (Como siempre)**

 **Jajaja bueno sin más que decir...¡A EMPEZAR!**

* * *

Capitulo 15: El zorro y el tanuki

El sol, resplandeciente, ardiente, cegador…Justo para el mediodía, en una aldea tan calurosa y desértica como Suna.

Un niño de cabellera rojiza corría por las calles, dejando a su paso un rastro de lágrimas, casi indistinguibles. Pequeños granos de arena lo rodeaban, como si quisieran protegerlo.

El pequeño siguió su camino hasta que llego a la azotea que frecuentaba bastante, con el único propósito de encontrase con su único apoyo.

Al parar su correr, se quedo con ambas manos en las rodillas, con la respiración agitada, tratando de neutralizarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, del llanto anterior solo quedo un rastro húmedo en sus cachetes. Levanto la cabeza abruptamente al escuchar una voz tan familiar y que nunca se cansaría de escuchar.

— Te has tardado, Gaara— la calmada voz provenía entre las sombras, que en estas se podían visualizar una silueta dueña de unos ojos azules verdosos, profundos y tranquilos, junto lo que sería el kanji del dolor en carmesí, posicionándose donde debería estar el lado izquierdo de la frente.

— Go…gomenen— dándose vuelta para ver a esos profundos ojos.

Con mirada analítica, la silueta analizo al niño de pies a cabeza, ningún detalle se le escapo.

— Mmm… Estabas llorando— cerrando los parpados con pesadez.

— Eh… Etto…etto… pu…puede ser—desviando la mirada.

— Dime… ¿Quien de esos imbéciles lo ha hecho?...Porque te aseguro que se las verán conmigo por a verse metido con mi primito, otra vez— diciendo lo último con desprecio y abriendo los parpados para revelar como cambiaron los globos oculares. La esclerótica negra, el iris color amarrillo y su pupila en forma de shuriken con un punto en cada esquina. Un antifaz de arena con toques en azul, empezaron a rodean ambos ojos.

— ¡No! — alzando las manos tratando de calmarlo— No… Solo…solo estaba pensado en…Yashamaru— a medida que hablaba, iba bajando cada vez más el volumen de su voz.

La silueta suspiro. Sus ojos volvieron como al principio.

— Lo sé… Es algo difícil no pensar en él— desviando la mirada.

— ¿Acaso… crees que… lo que dijo…?—pero no termino en formular su pregunta, ya que fue cortado.

— Mejor… No pensemos en eso, Gaara— sin cambiar en ningún momento su timbre de voz.

El jinchuriki solo asintió con la cabeza.

— En unos días…—continuo— Vendrán unos conocidos míos…Bueno, diría que solo uno entre ellos conozco, pero… bah…El chiste es que durante su vista vos los conozcas y aprendas de ellos, además de mí ¿Queda claro? —mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Gaara solo respondió con un rápido y certero "Hai" con unos pequeños granos de arena circulando alrededor de ambos presentes.

* * *

— Ya es hora— dijo un sonriente Naruto con una mochila en su espalda.

Los días habían pasado y por fin el "gran" día había llegado.

El joven rubio iba caminando por las calles de su aldea, después de haberle contando la noticia a sus amigos que se iba a entrenar por dos años y medio, su destino eran las puertas de Konoha, ahí se encontraría con su hermana.

* * *

Por otro lado, en un cuarto oscuro, se encontraba Kokomi con los ojos cerrados, a la espera de alguien. Los abrió al sentir una presencia familiar y su voz.

— ¿Ya te vas? — dando un paso.

La niña solo asintió.

— Haruki te va a extrañar— diciendo con burla— Algo cruel de tu parte, dobe.

La chica desvió su mirada por un momento, para después dirigirla otra vez a los ojos escarlatas del Uchiha.

— Al final… ¿Qué vas hacer con los ojos de… Shisui? — lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro.

— Los ojos de mi hermano son muy valiosos— suspirando— He estado hablando de esto con Mikoto-san y… Hemos llegado al "acuerdo" que yo tenga su sharingan— cruzándose de brazos.

— Lo entiendo… Es lo más conveniente— pasando su mano por sus hebras rojizas.

— SÍ… Después de todo… Yo tengo mi Mangekyō Sharingan— suspirando y cerrando los parpados.

— De esta forma… Tendras el mangekyō sharingan eterno— mirando el piso.

— Aunque no me agrede mucho… Es la única forma de mantener seguro a los ojos que una vez en mi clan los llamamos tesoros— frunciendo levemente el ceño— Yo le pedí a Shisui-onii que se los diera a Itachi, que estarían mejor con él que conmigo… Pero… tal como Danzo-sama, como Itachi, dijo que yo sería la persona que le dé el buen uso… La cosa es que estoy dudando, no sé si lo voy a ser bien o mal… yo… yo—pero fue interrumpido al sentir una mano en su hombro, en forma de apoyo.

— Mira… Yo sé que no lo vas hacer mal, tenes un gran corazón y nos tenes a nosotros, a Mikoto-san, a… Florecita. Ademas, Shisui-sensei ya te dio una misión, esa es la de cuidar sus ojos y utilizarlos con sabiduría, que iras adquiriendo con el tiempo, e Itachi y Mikoto-san te han dado la misión de proteger a Sasuke… Y yo… Bueno… jeje… yo te doy la misión de ser mi hermano, mi amigo, de ser… El protector de Konoha— sonriéndole con ternura, al igual que a su mellizo.

Takeshi escucho cada palabra. Tenía razón, él no estaba solo, tenía amigos, familia, una aldea que proteger, tres misiones que acatar, y una novia que querer.

— A… Arigatō— levantando de a poco la cabeza— Yo soy Uchiha Takeshi, y tengo una vida qué hacer— diciendo firme y abriendo sus parpados dejando ver su…Mangekyō sharingan. Tenía una gran similitud con el del afamado Hatake Kakashi, solo que poseía cuatro puntos en vez de tres, la punta de arriba estaba posicionada en unos perfectos 90 grados, dejando los cuatros puntos derechos; la dirección de estos esta invertida, al igual que los colores.

— Bonitos ojos, teme— riéndose un poco.

Su amigo le siguió en la acción.

— Supongo que ya me tendré ir— calculando la hora y que su hermano ya estaría en marcha hacia su punto de encuentro.

— Sí, será mejor que no lo hagas esperar, dobe— sonriéndole.

* * *

Ya en la puerta, se encontraba Naruto esperando a que venga su hermana.

Le dio un pequeño sobresalto al sentir como un brazo le rodeaba los hombros.

— Moshi, moshi, Naru-chan— saludando al rubio como le era costumbre: dándole un infarto.

— Nee-san siempre me asustas— suspirando.

— Jajaja, gomene. La cosa es que es inevitable—carcajeándose.

— No importa. ¿Nos podemos ir? —dando un paso hacia adelante, pero fue detenido por un tirón producido por Kokomi.

— Euu, no creas que iremos sin compañía—separándose de él.

El chico no la entendió, poniendo cara de extrañado.

— Bueno… Alguien nos va a acompañar y te ayudara con tu entrenamiento… Además de ser la portada perfecta para que yo me oculte y crean que no estás solo— poniendo ambas manos atrás de la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? —mirándola con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

La pelirroja asintió.

— ¡Qué bien! Y… ¿Quién es? —emocionado por lo dicho.

— Soy yo— dijo un hombre alto, mayor, de pelo blanco, de ojos negros, con dos líneas rojas que pasaban por sus cachetes, y un protector frontal rojo, con cuernos, que tenía el kaji de aceite. — Un gusto soy Jiraiya, el sabio de los sapos, unos de los tres legendarios— haciendo su pose muy peculiar— Y voy a ser tu maestro por estos años.

— Ohh… Un gusto, Jiraiya-sensei. No puede ser que sea unos de los tres legendarios sannin. Hicieron leyenda tras luchar en la segunda gran guerra ninja contra Hanzō la Salamandra—haciendo una reverencia como respeto.

— Jajaja. Parece que alguien estuvo estudiando— mirando de reojo a la niña que estaba a su lado.

— Hai. Mi hermana me enseño todo lo que sé. Es un honor que lo pueda reconocer—sonriendo zorrunamente.

—" _No entiendo porque tanto respeto a este viejo pervertido_ " —mirando a su hermano como si estuviera loco.

— _ **"Ni me lo preguntes, Hime-chan"**_ —comentando.

—" _Igual… Supongo que se va a acabar rápido cuando Ero-sennin no se resista en ponerse en su modo pervertido"_ —suspirando resignada.

— Dígame, Jiraiya-sensei— llamando la atención del mayor— ¿De adonde conoce a mi nee-san? —con una notable curiosidad.

Jiraiya se carcajea antes de hablar.

— Bueno… En realidad conozco a tu hermana, porque…Je… Tu padre fue mi discípulo— rascándose la nuca.

— ¿En serio? — sorprendido.

— Además… Ero-sennin fue quien saco el nombre "Naruto" en su primera novela, y a tou-san le gusto mucho, en especial por el personaje, que lo eligió para ponérselo a su hijo— diciendo esto mientras se adelantaba unos pasos de esos dos.

— Entonces… Eso quiere decir que usted es como mi padrino ¿cierto? — mirando al ninja.

— Claro— sonriéndole.

— Ustedes dos será mejor que muevan sus asquerosos traseros antes que yo misma los haga avanzar por las malas— dándoles la espalda— Nuestro objetivo ahora es Sunagakure no sato. Cuando lleguemos nos encontraremos con un conocido mío. Y vos Naruto, vas a conocer a alguien especial— sin girarse en ningún momento— Así que… ¡Muévanse, papanatas!

— Wow… En serio se parece a su madre—riéndose— Esta bien… Vamos, Naruto.

El rubio asiente con la cabeza. Y va corriendo a su lado.

— Naruto… —llamando su atención tras unos cuantos pasos que dieron— Me tendré que ocultar, como es lo normal, y tendrá que parecer que solo viajas con Ero-sennin, yo los acompañaré, pero entre las sombras—con sequedad.

Tan solo asintió, para después ver como su hermana desaparecía en un parpadeo.

Los tres empezaron a marchar hacia su destino. Caminaron horas y horas, hasta dar con un pequeño pueblo. Donde descansaron un tiempo antes de retomar el camino (Kokomi tenía mucho apuro) y donde el Uzumaki conoció la parte pervertida del sannin. Las únicas veces que paraban era para entrenar, donde Jiraiya se sorprendió a ver las habilidades del rubio. Estuvieron así durante tres días, faltaban unos kilometro para llegar a Suna.

El trió se detuvo. Iban a aprovechar lo último de tiempo que le quedaban antes de llegar.

— Bueno, Naruto— dijo el peliblanco— Te enseñare un jutsu que te va ayudar mucho.

La kunoichi apareció al lado del mayor.

— ¿Y qué es? — con algo de duda y emoción.

— El kuchiyose no jutsu— dejando de lado su mochila— Mira, te mostrare.

Mordiéndose el pulgar, dejando que sangre fluya. Hace una línea con esta en su palma, para después hacer la sincronía de sellos, al finalizar apoya su palma ensangrentada en el piso gritando: "¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!", tras esto aparece una enorme nube de humo, al dispersarse esta aparece un sapo de tamaño de una persona adulta, con un collar de perlas que tiene el kanji de lealtad. Tiene unos telares blancos alrededor del cuerpo y la pata izquierda está cubierta por una venda. Además su color de piel es de color naranja, y tiene unas líneas de color azul por todo su cuerpo.

— Naruto… Te presento a Gama— decía Jiraiya que, ahora, estaba en la cabeza del sapo.

El Uzumaki se quedo boquiabierto. No lo podía creer, de la nada había aparecido un sapo hasta más grande que él.

— Es… Es… ¡Increíble! — Maravillado con el jutsu— Enséñemelo.

— Por supuesto. Pero para eso, primero necesitas firmar un contrato— decía esto con superioridad.

De la boca de Gama salió envuelto en la lengua de este un pergamino grande verde y rojo. Lo extendió hasta estar al alcance de Naruto. El ninja le pidió que lo abra, lo que acato inmediatamente. Nombres, uno al lado del otro, escritos en sangre. Entre ellos encontró la firma de su padre.

— Mmm… Nee-san—llamando la atención de la aludida— ¿Por qué tu nombre no se encuentra en el pergamino?

La joven sonríe con ironía, antes de responder.

— Porque no invoco sapos—cruzándose de brazos— Soy una especialista en sellos, que eso significa que entre ellos se encuentra el jutsu de invocación, pero… No me va mucho los sapos— mirando el pergamino— Eso explica del porque no está mi nombre… Además, yo soy más de zorros.

— Ohh… Ya entiendo— mirado el pergamino.

— Solo tenes que morderte el pulgar y escribir tu nombre, y debajo de este pones las huellas de tus dedos, de una sola mano.

Naruto asiente y ejecuta la acción pedida.

— Ya esta—sonriendo.

— Esta bien… Empecemos— dicho esto Gama volvió a tomar el pergamino y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Estuvieron hasta el mediodía, y después siguieron su camino. Apenas Naruto pudo invocar un sapo decente, llamado Gamakichi, un sapito algo irritante al principio.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, el sol aun estaba arriba y radiante. Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada de la aldea los detuvieron.

— Somos unos viajeros que veníamos a visitar a la hermosa Suna— dice JIraiya.

— Tenemos que ver y apreciar cada rincón del mundo— dijo Naruto apoyando una mano en uno de los costados de la entrada, en forma relajada.

Los guardias los dejaron pasar con la condición que tenían que hablar con el Kazekage. Sin chistar ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la torre del kage. Con Kokomi siguiéndoles entre las sombras.

— ¿Lo pusiste? —pregunto en un susurro.

— Sí, ni se dieron cuanta cuando puse el sello del hirashin—se carcajeo.

Cuando estaban en la puerta del edificio Jiraiya le dice a Naruto que no era necesario que vaya con él, que puede ir a pasear por la aldea. El joven solo asintió, siendo seguido entre las sombras por su hermana, que había mandado un clon con el sannin.

Paso por una plaza donde pudo ver a un montón de niños jugar, solo con la excepción de que un niño pelirrojo, con una calabaza en su espalda, se encontraba en una hamaca, parecía muy solitario. Eso le hizo recordar a él, así que con una sonrisa amable en su rostro se dirigió hasta el pequeño.

— Hola, pareces algo solitario— cuando estuvo enfrente de él.

El pelirrojo levanto la mirada y se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa llana de sinceridad y amabilidad.

— Un gusto soy Uzumaki Naruto ¿y vos? — extendiendo la mano.

— Sa… Sabaku no Gaara— desviadno la mirada.

— Wow, que gran nombre— comento— ¿Por qué estas tan solo? — preguntando.

— Nadie me acepta de acá. Soy un fenómeno—cabizbaja— No tengo ni amigos.

— ¿Pero qué decís? — Mirándolo con ternura— Yo soy tu amigo— apoyando su mano en el hombro de Gaara.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió, nunca había tenido un amigo. A penas tenía a sus hermanos y primo. Pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido al sentir una gran presencia al tener la mano del rubio en su hombro. Una corriente corrió por ambos niños.

Shukaku sonrió de sobre manera al sentir el chakra de su hermano mayor.

Lo mismo le pasaba a Kurama al sentir al más pequeño de sus hermanos.

— " **Ha pasado tiempo, zorro idiota"** —riéndose.

— " **Ni me lo digas, maldito mapache"** — imitando la acción del tanuki.

Ambos chicos al escuchar como sus bijūs charlaban entre ellos abrieron los ojos más de lo normal.

— Vos… Vos sos…—decían al unisonó, separándose, mientras apuntaban con el dedo al otro— ¡Un jinchuriki!

Estaban sorprendidos, no podían creer que había alguien más como ellos.

— Que maravilla. Al parecer no tardaron mucho en conocerse— dijo Kokomi apareciendo al lado de su mellizo.

— ¡Ahh!— sobresaltándose— ¿Quién sos?

— Oh, perdón por mi falta de modales. Soy Uzumaki Kokomi, hermana de este tonto— señalando al rubio, que puso cara de ofendido por la forma de llamarlo.

— ¿Hermana? —mirándola.

Para ser sincero se parecían solo que Kokomi era como una versión femenina y pelirroja del Uzumaki.

— Pero no soy la única que estuvo los estuvo vigilando… ¿No, Tanuki? — poniendo en alto su barbilla.

— Como siempre… Una detectora de lo mejor, Kitsune— decía con burla una voz que provenía de una silueta entre las sombras, que iba saliendo de esta despacio, dejando ver a un niño de su misma edad, su pelo, en punta y rebelde, era entre marrón y bordo, sus ojos azules verdosos, con una línea negra remarcando la forma de estos, carecía de cejas, portaba, en escarlata, el kanji del dolor. Sus rasgos eran finos para su edad, y llevaba un semblante tranquilo, pero algo burlón en este momento. Llevaba una remera de rejilla de mangas cortas, con una chaqueta marrón sin mangas, algo corta, con bolsillos y cuello alto, la tenía abierta; tenía un pantalón negro, al estilo jōnin, con vendas rodeando sus tobillos y sandalias ninja negras. Llevaba el brazo izquierdo vendado del pliegue del codo hasta el hombro (algo que se le hacía muy familiar a Naruto). Un cinturón de cuero marrón, con hebilla plateada, pasaba por la cadera, algo inclinado hacia su derecha. En este, al costado en el lado derecho, se encontraba una versión más chiquita de la calabaza de Gaara; y su protector frontal, también.

— Primo —sorprendiéndose de su presencia— ¿Qué haces acá?

— Solo te estaba cuidando. Además, ya sabía que pronto llegarían. Gaara, ellos son los conocidos que te conté—señalándolos.

El contenedor de Shukaku, quedo boquiabierto. Nunca se espero que su primo conociera a otro jinchuriki, aunque tenía que admitir, que sentía cierta curiosidad por la chica llamada "Kokomi". Esa niña, ahora que se concentraba más, expulsaba un aura que expresaba respeto, admiración, calidez, poder, soledad… Dolor. ¿Ella también sería una jinchuriki?

— Lo soy… Mejor dicho soy como el Tanuki de tu primo— adivinando lo que pensaba el niño.

Él solo asintió despacio.

— Disculpen por interrumpir— decía un Naruto muy confundido— Pero… ¿Quién sos vos? Supongo que sos el primo Gaara, por como él te llamo, y que sos un jinchuriki-kage por tu chakra. Pero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Jaja, que chico inteligente, ha sabido detectarme como jinchuriki—cruzándose de brazos— Le has enseñado bien, Kitsune— riendo— Y… Disculpa, por no presentarme. Soy Sabaku no Baku. Un gusto en conocerte, Naruto-kun.

— El gusto es mío. Perdón por mi atrevimiento, Baku-san— algo avergonzado.

— No importa—con una media sonrisa.

Pasaron un tiempo conversando y conociéndose.

— Y… ¿De adonde se conocen? — pregunto un curioso Naruto.

Ambos se miraron de reojo.

— Bueno… Tu hermana es una jinchuriki-kage como yo— cruzándose de brazos.

— Y digamos que tal vez… Todos los jinchurikis-kages ya nos conocimos e hicimos algunas que otras reuniones— rascándose la nuca.

— ¿Ehh? ¿En qué momento, nee-san? — con un pequeño puchero.

— Hubo algunos que otros días que no pudimos entrenar ¿Recordas? — con una ceja alzada.

— Ahh… Claro lo había olvidado— golpeándose la frente con su mano derecha.

— ¿En serio? ¿No aprestaste atención esos días con tu hermana? — riéndose un poco de su nuevo amigo.

— Jejeje Puede ser— rascándose la nuca.

El cuarteto se empezó a carcajear, hasta que llego Jiraiya.

— Oh, Al parecer ya están reunidos— decía Jiraiya con el clon de Kokomi atrás siguiéndolo.

— Te tardaste, Ero-sennin— cruzándose de brazos.

— Ah, Sí. Puedo explicar eso— con una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? — mirándolo interrogante.

— Etto… Etto… Puede ser que haya metido la pata y… Y…Etto…— pero fue cortado al sentir como el clon se desvanecía.

La Uzumaki se quedo callada, con la mirada de los presentes encima de ella. Tras recibir por completo la información, cerró los ojos suspirando.

— Que idiota— con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— Je— retrocediendo un poco, por el aura que empezaba a emanar la niña.

— ¿Qué hizo el vejestorio, Kitsune? — mirando al mayor.

— Simple… La pudrió con tu tío— rascándose la cabeza con algo de molestia.

— ¿El tío Rasa? — Abriendo los ojos más de lo normal, no creyéndose que el sannin haya hecho eso— ¿Acaso sos imbécil o qué? — Señalándolo con el dedo— Acabas de meter la pata con el Kazekage de Suna.

Naruto y Gaara vieron a Jiraiya antes de estampar sus manos contra sus rostros.

— ¿Qué hizo, Ero-sennin? — mirando a su actual maestro.

El peliblanco lo miro un poco molesto por llamarlo al igual que su melliza lo hace.

— Solo se me escapo el hecho que sos un jinchuriki y que tu hermana también estaba con nosotros— cruzándose de brazos haciéndose el ofendido.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Ambos karadas lo miraron atónitos.

— Eso significa que el Kazekage está por buscar a Gaara y a Baku—observando su alrededor.

— Exacto— sonriendo, para después borrarla al darse cuenta de lo que hizo— Oh, oh.

Baku y Kokomi afinaron sus sentidos para sentir la presencia de la autoridad mayor de Suna. A los pocos segundos se posicionaron frente a sus karadas. Baku saco su arena, haciendo que esta se empiece a esparcir por todas partes. Mientras que en la cadera de Kokomi empezó a aparecer una especie de cadenas verdes, en forma de cinturón. Los extremos, se elevaron levemente.

— "Cadenas de Diamantina" — mirando el producto de la niña— "Una versión incompleta de las Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina. Ja, apuesto que esta mocosa sabe hacer más que eso. Tan solo quiere defender y ofender. Muy lista" — para después dirigir su mirada al rubio— "Me pregunto… Sí Naruto sabrá, al menos, la versión incompleta… Pero… Por otro lado…"—mirando a Baku—"El mocoso tiene jiton*" — suspiro antes de dirigir la mirada hacia adelante, donde se podía ver como un par de figuras caminaban hacia su dirección. Por donde pasaban, los habitante les dejaban espacio y hacían una reverencia.

Cada vez que se acercaban se podía ver mejor de quienes se trataban. Eran el Kazekage Rasa y sus consejeros con algunos ninjas. Cuando llegaron al frente suyo, pararon.

— Al parecer tenía razón— dijo con voz casta el castaño rojizo.

Todos se tensaron.

— Así que… Mi hijo Gaara y mi sobrino Baku, ya conocieron a los jinchurikis de Konoha— mirando a ambos mellizos— Ustedes deben ser Uzumaki Naruto y Kokomi. Parece que ya se llevan muy bien— analizando a los aludidos.

De tras él aparecieron unos niños corriendo hasta quedar al lado de su padre.

— Tou-san, ya estamos acá— dijo el castaño.

— Perfecto— sonriendo ligeramente— Les presento a los nuevos amigos de su hermano y primo— señalándolos con la mano.

Ambos niños recién llegados los vieron extrañados.

— Son los amigos de mi otouto y mi primo— dijo la rubia— Un gusto, soy Temari.

— ¡Temari! No podes acercarte así no más— le regaño el mediano.

— Oh, por favor, Kankuro. Ni que fueran animales— carcajeándose un poco.

— Lo sé, pero… ¿No es de mala educación? — cruzándose de brazos con un pequeño puchero.

— No lo es— dijo Naruto relajándose un poco— En realidad es un gusto conocerlos. Soy Uzumaki Naruto, y supongo que ustedes son Temanri y Kankuro— sonriéndoles, mientras se posicionaba al lado de su melliza.

Temari asintió con la cabeza mientras que su hermano seguía en su reproche.

La pelirroja solo se cruzo de brazos y los miro tranquila.

— Solo pediría que no nos alarmen de esa forma, parecía que nos iban a echar a patadas si era necesario— respondiendo con algo de molestia— Soy Uzumaki Kokomi, su hermana— señalando con la mirada al rubio, mientras sonreía.

Kankuro al escuchar esa voz tranquila y dulce miro hacia delante, percatándose por primera vez, desde que había llegado, a la dueña de esa hermosa voz. Se quedo boquiabierto. La niña frente suyo, era… Bueno, prácticamente el ejemplo grafico de belleza, para él. No podía creer que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia ¿Cómo no poder notar esa linda chica pelirroja, de mirada tranquila pero juguetona y sonrisa traviesa?

Su cara se podía comparar con el pelo de su hermano. La voz no le salía.

— " **Jiajajaja, Al parecer el tonto de tu hermano acaba de quedar encantado con la habilidad de la Kitsune"** — Shukaku se carcajeaba en la mente de Gaara. Este solo se rio disimuladamente, por también notar ese hecho.

Temari le golpea la cabeza para que este cuerdo otra vez.

— Ejem, Emm… Un gusto en conocerlos— carraspeando— Emm… Quiere que le haga un recorrido, Uzumaki-san— refiriéndose a Kokomi.

— ¿Eh? Por favor, no hay necesidad de tanto respeto. Además, supongo que vos sos más grande que yo… _Kankuro_ —diciendo su nombre de forma traviesa.

— Cla… Claro… Kokomi-san— sonrojado.

— Bueno… Al menos es un progreso— rodando los ojos.

— Entonces… ¿Te puedo hacer un tour? —con el sonroja más controlado.

— " _Mmm… ¿Por qué algo me dice que cuando Haruki-sensei se entere de esto, no quedara nada de Kakuro-san?"_ — mirando con una sonrisa nerviosa como se le insinuaban a su hermana. Molestándolo un poco.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **En serio. Nunca pensé terminarlo.**

 **Bueno, como verán la pequeña de Kokomi ya tiene un pretendiente(Pobre Kankuro u_u) Esto tambien le va a suceder a Naurto, así que... Preprense mellizos Uzumaki que van meter en un gran problema.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir le deseo unos buenos días, buanas tardes y buenas noches.**

 **Jajajaj, hasta la próxima. Recuerden cualquier consulta queja o algo así, en los review.**


	16. Nuevo objetivo

**ºLos mellizos Kyubiº**

 **Bueno... Me tarde un montón en subir este capitulo. La cosa es que tuve muchos problemas con la compu y personales como de inspiración.**

 **Bueno tampoco tengo mucho que decir. Solo espero que los disfruten.**

 **Ah... Claro, también les tengo que decir que este capitulo no es tan largo.**

 **Sin mas que decir... ¡A EMPEZAR!**

* * *

Capitulo 16: Nuevo objetivo

Al final del tour de, aproximadamente, cuatro horas llevaron al sannin y a los mellizos a el mejor hotel de Suna.

— Bien… Ya es muy tarde— dijo el yondaime— Que disfruten su estadía.

— Espere— lo detuvo— Necesito hablar con su hijo y sobrino… Claro, si tienen tiempo — apoyada en una pared y hablando con tranquilidad— Es algo importante — soplando los mechones rojizos que estorbaban un poco su vista.

— No hay ningún problema — dijo antes de ver a los anteriormente mencionados — Compórtense — dice. Luego dirige su mirada hacia su interlocutora — Son todos tuyos, Kitsune-san— antes de retirarse.

Tras la retirada del Kazekage y sus hijos mayores, quedaron los cuatro jinchuriki y el sannin.

— ¿De qué querías hablar, Kitsune? — preguntando con cierta curiosidad.

— Ya se los voy a decir. Solo que…— analizando el lobby con la mirada— Acá no— separándose de la pared.

Al subir a su habitación (rentada por el Yondaime) se sentaron en el medio de esta.

— Ahora… Mucho mejor— satisfecha.

— Nee-san… ¿Qué es lo que nos tenes que contar?— algo inquieto.

— Ah… Claro. Me había olvidado— con una gotita corriéndole por la nuca.

Todos los presentes cayeron en sus espaldas.

— "Ahora mismo no puedo creer que esta mocosa sea una kunoichi temible"— se cuestionaba Jiraiya.

— Algunas veces sí que podes ser despistada— suspirando, para después sonreír— Kitsune-baka.

— Mantene tu boca cerrada, Tanuki— cruzando dese de brazos.

Gaara, que mantenía su mirada posada en ambos amigos, decidió interrumpir.

— Ejem… ¿Podríamos seguir con lo importante?— desviando un poco la vista.

— Claro— relajándose un poco— Esta bien… Le diremos porque empezamos nuestro viaje…—mirando por unos segundos a sus compañeros —… Además del entrenamiento, lo quise hacer porque así todos los jinchuriki podríamos empezar a ponernos en contacto… Y sin olvidar que Naruto y yo les queremos enseñar algo— el rubio al escuchar como decía su nombre completo, se puso serio.

— ¿Y por qué ponernos ahora en contacto? ¿Cuál es la emergencia? ¿Qué esta por pasar, Kokomi?— cuestiono Baku.

La pelirroja suspiro antes de hablar.

— La cosa… La cosa es que… Estamos en peligro— tras decir esto la habitación completa queda en silencio absoluto—… Es… Es un presentimiento mío.

— Y… ¿Por qué ese presentimiento?— pregunto con seriedad el sannin.

La Uzumaki bufo.

— ¡Por favor! Es algo obvio. Somos jinchuriki, humanos con bestias con grandes cantidades de chakra. Seres de milenios de años, con un poder destructivo, un poder codiciado por cualquier mortal. Y… Los bijūs… Son tan solo la clave para despertar el verdadero poder— dice con la voz disminuyendo de a poco y la mirada perdida — Cualquiera querría un poder así.

Todos quedaron pensativos.

— Nee-san tiene razón— todos dirigieron la atención al rubio— Nuestros compañeros son seres… Mmm… "Míticos", seres que cualquiera quiere su poder… Por eso, nuestro deber es protegerlos, aprender a ser un dúo, ser uno. Y que no abusen de ellos, dattebayo— diciendo serio y lo ultimo con una sonrisa.

Kokomi sonrió ligeramente.

— Por eso es que… Le vamos a enseñar algo para que, tanto el karada como el kage, fortalezcan su relación— parándose.

— ¿Y como vamos a hacer eso?— pregunta con intriga.

— Ya vamos a buscar la forma, Gaa-chan— sonriéndole.

El niño solo asintió.

— Esta bien… Ese es nuestro objetivo: Buscar como su relación se fortalezca— dijo Jiraiya levantándose— Pero antes que nada… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a pasear por ahí para ver algunas chicas guapas?— esto lo decía con cara de pervertido.

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de la Uzumaki.

Todos rieron tras esa acción y el cuarto se lleno, por momentos, un lugar con risas, bromas y agradable compañía. Pero como todo nada dura para siempre.

De pronto una explosión se escucho, y la vista de todos se nublo hasta ponerse negra. Cayeron desmayados.

Los pasos se escuchaban como resonaban por la habitación, hasta que se detuvieron cuando estaban muy cerca de los niños y sannin.

Una figura alta y esbelta veía con ojos analíticos la escena, cuando se dio cuenta como unos los más jóvenes mostraba señales de estar consciente.

—… ¿Qué?…— apenas pudo decir antes de caer desmayada.

La figura sonrió con malicia al ver como Kokomi caí a sus pies.

— No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar esto, Kitsune-chan— tras decir esto se le escapa un risa macabra.

 _Continura…_

* * *

 **Perdón no lo hice más largo por la razones anteriormente mencionadas.**

 **Jajaj Bueno, como vieron esto se va a poner un poco... Mmmm... ¿Más serio?**

 **Bueno que tengan un Buen día, buenas tardes y buenas noches**

 **Jajaja hasta la próxima. Recuerden cualquier consulta, queja o algo así en los reviews.**


	17. No te abandonare

**ºLos mellizos Kyubiº**

 **Bueno, como ven no me tarde mucho esta vez... Supongo.**

 **No sé si algunos se f¡dieron cuenta pero desde el capitulo anterior cambie la portada de la historia.**

 **La hice yo ¿Que les parece? Aunque se que no muy buena.**

 **No les voy a hacer perder el tiempo ahora.**

 **Entoces sin decir nada más...¡A EMEPEZAR!**

* * *

Capitulo 17: No te abandonare

Oscuridad, solo era eso: oscuridad, sin ningún rastro de luz o sonido. Todo estaba sumergido en una enorme soledad y oscuridad, sin nada, sin nadie. Simplemente, solo.

No importara adonde mirara, en cada rincón solo reinaba la densa oscuridad.

Con desespero, intento levantarse pero no podía, algo evitaba que se moviera. Su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil ante el silencio del lugar. Con esfuerzo levanto su mano derecha para mirarla, le costaba distinguirla, y le pesaba más de lo que recordaba. Cerró los ojos y trato de neutralizar su respiración. Intento agudizar sus oídos pero ningún sonido se escuchaba, solo su respiración, algo rasposa. Intento pedir ayuda llamando a Kurama. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Se sentía perdido, abandonado. Nadie estaba ahí, nadie lo iba a escuchar o ayudar.

El miedo empezó a apoderarse de él. Se sentía solo, dolido.

Empezó a perderse en esa soledad abrumadora, a divagar cuánto tiempo más iba a estar solo, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Una risa… Una risa se apodero de sus oídos. Una risa tan tranquila, divertida, traviesa… Feliz.

La ignoro, pero otra vez lo interrumpieron de su silencio. Solo que esta era una voz, una voz… Que no podía reconocer.

" _Naru-chan… ¿Por qué esa cara larga?"_

Sonaba tan dulce para sus oídos. Pero, no podía reconocerla.

" _¿Por qué no sonríes? Es más divertido."_

Otra vez. Esa risa, tras esas palabras. Esa voz… ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes?

" _¿Eh?… ¡No!.. No llores, por favor… Mira, esto es gracioso ¿No?"_

Se escuchaba algo exaltada. La reconocía, pero no sabía dónde.

" _Mmm… ¿Quieres que te muestre un truco?... ¿Sí?... Mmm… Está bien. ¡Mira con atención!"_

Parecía feliz. Sabía que la concia, pero de donde no.

"¡Ja!... Si, esa sonrisa me gusta más en tu rostro que las lagrimas."

Una vez más esa risa inundo el lugar.

" _Mm… Ven. Te mostrare un mejor mundo. Confía en mí."_

Sus palabras sonaban como notas musicales del cielo. Tan dulce esa voz.

Un segundo, él la conocía. Esa voz, era… Esa voz sabía a quién le pertenecía.

" _Ven… Confía en mí. Yo siempre te protegeré. No te dejare solo, nunca lo podría hacer."_

Sí, esa voz… Esa voz no le podría pertenecer a nadie más que no sea…

" _Ven… Déjame mostrarte maravillas…"_

¿Cómo no reconocer esa voz? Era de…

" _... Naru-chan."_

De un momento a otro hizo acto de presencia la luz. Dejándolo cegado por unos segundos.

Una mano… Una mano extendida delante de él ofreciéndole ayuda para que se levantara. Observo la mano por unos segundo antes de levantar la vista, una figura algo agachada, siendo marcada por la luz de atrás, no se le veía bien el rostro a causa por esta. Pero… De a poco pudo visualizar bien a la dueña de esa mano. Una sonrisa plasmada en ese rostro tan familiar para él.

— Naru-chan— llamándolo una vez más.

—… Nee-san.

Lentamente fue acercando con algo de duda su mano hacia la otra, al rozarla un poco la alejo tan solo unos milímetros para después aceptar la mano ayuda.

Recibió un envión hacia arriba, gracias a su hermana.

— Naru-chan…— parecía como si le estuviera por pedir algo.

— ¿Qué sucede, nee-san?

— Ayúdame— separando su mano de la del rubio, y con algo de desespero.

— ¿Qué?

— Ayúdame, ayúdame. Por favor, ayúdame— de a poco subía el volumen de su voz.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa, nee-san?

— Ayúdame, Naruto… Naruto, Naruto… ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

Todo empezó a distorsionarse, su hermana empezaba a desaparecer delante de sus ojos. Todo desaparecía hasta que volvió a ser oscuridad y silencio absoluto, que solo duro unos segundos antes de seguir escuchando su nombre y despertarse abruptamente.

— ¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?— pregunto Jiraiya.

— Eh… Etto… Me duele la cabeza— poniendo ambas manos en su frente.

— Tiene lógica. Después de todo hubo una explosión— decía Gaara mientras le ayudaba a levantar a su amigo rubio.

Naruto se quedo pensando en lo dicho por el pelirrojo. Explosión… Empezó a recordar. Estaba en la habitación del hotel, hablaban sobre los jinchuriki, luego todos comenzaron a reír, antes de escuchar una explosión y todo se volviera oscuro. Levanto su mirada para observar la habitación destruida. Todos los muebles dados tirados o rotos, rastro de quemado por todos los rincones, la puerta tirada, y la pared tras de él totalmente caída. Miro a Gaara que lo seguía sosteniendo, a Jiraiya que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas al igual que de brazos y con una mirada seria. Movió un poco más la vista y puedo apreciar a Baku y como este tenía los brazos cruzados y se mantenía apoyado en una pared casi destruida por completo con una mueca de…¿Enfado? La arena de ambos jinchuriki de Suna recorría por toda la habitación acomodando y tratando de salvar lo más que se puede en ese desastre. Empezó a recorrer su mirada por todos los rincones, no la veía y eso lo empezó a preocupar.

— Donde… ¿Dónde está Kokomi-nee?— separándose de su amigo.

Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas entre sí antes de asentir con las cabezas a la vez y decidirse quién le iba a dar la noticia al rubio.

— Naruto...— comenzó a hablar Jiraiya— Kokomi…

— Secuestraron a Kokomi— interrumpiendo al sannin. Baku desvió la mirada.

El Uzumaki tras escuchar eso abrió más de lo normal los ojos.

—"No, no. Nee-san no se puede alejar de mi lado así. No, no quiero estar solo."— el miedo lo empezó a apoderar como anteriormente hizo en ese lugar oscuro y solitario.

* * *

Un dolor punzante en su cabeza hizo que despertara. Al abrir los ojos todo le daba vueltas. Se sentía mareada y con un poco de nauseas. Su vista de a poco se fue a acostumbrando a la poca luz que había y pudo visualizar mejor adonde estaba.

Era un lugar frió, húmedo y desolado. El espacio no era tan grande pero tampoco tan pequeño. Las paredes llenas moho y húmedas. Delante suyo se encontraba una gran puerta de hierro (Al parecer algo difícil de mover) Con una rejilla que dejaba entrar la poca luz. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al sentir una suave brisa. Quería moverse pero tras tratar de mover su brazo derecho se percato, desde que se despertó, que estaba atada con cadenas. Ambas muñecas, como tobillos eran presos por los grilletes. Brazos y piernas cubiertas por sellos para neutralizar el chakra. ¡Perfecto! ¿De qué se podía quejar? ¿Qué más lindo que te secuestren, encierren, te aten con cadenas y, la cereza del pastel, que opriman tu chakra y la de tu huésped? ¿Qué más podía pedir? Estaba "taaaan feliz" de eso.

— Cuando encuentre al infeliz que hizo esto juro que…— la pelirroja susurraba mientras trataba de controlar su rabia. Su mirada estaba concentrada en sus rodillas flexionadas.

— _**¿Qué piensas hacer sin chakra? ¿Insultarlo hasta matarlo del aburrimiento?—**_ al escuchar esa voz levanto la vista.

No era nada más ni nada menos que…

— _Kurama…—_ mirándolo algo confundida.

— _**¿Qué? ¿Sorprendida de vernos cara a cara de nuevo?—**_ carcajeándose.

— Siendo sincera… No— mirándolo con aburrimiento— Solo me parecía curioso que te dignaras en hablarme de frente.

— _**¡¿Qué me dignara?! Uy… Mira maldita gaki… —**_ pero se mordió la lengua antes de continuar— _**No importa… Mmm… ¿Acaso no querías verme otra vez de frente?—**_ con cierta curiosidad.

— No… Para nada. Solo que… Hace mucho que no estoy en mi propio interior, dattebane— escapándosele una risita. Se paro. Incluso las cadenas llegaban hasta ahí. Maldijo internamente.

Empezó a recorrer el lugar completo con la mirada. Era un lugar espacioso, con paredes disimulando ser como una alcantarilla. El agua hasta los tobillos, antorchas por los muros, dando un aire tétrico y tranquilo, con la luz rojiza entre amarillo y naranja. Delante suyo se encontraba Kurama arriba de una roca, una sombra tapaba la mayoría de su cuerpo, y difícil de visualizar, dejando sobresaltar parte de su hocico y sus escarlatas ojos. Tenía una sonrisa burlona. Dirigida especialmente a ella.

— Al parecer no podre realizar ningún sello así— mirando sus manos — Y vos tampoco por lo que veo ¿No?

— _ **Si… Ese bastardo también tiene neutralizado mi chakra—**_ dijo antes de poner una mirada seria— _**Eso significa… Que estamos indefensos ante el enemigo. Y por lo que pude notar ese viejo y los gaki no se encuentran cerca ¿También lo notaste?—**_ incorporando un poco su cabeza.

— Si, lo hice. Hace mucho— suspiro.

— _ **Mm… Entonces… ¿Solo nos queda esperar?**_

— Sep. Solo nos queda esperar. Además…— posando la mano en su brazo izquierdo— Siento como si… Ya haya hablado con Naruto, cuando estaba inconsciente… Confió que ahora mismo están en marcha para acá— pasando con delicadeza sus dedos por las gruesas vendas.

— _**Espero que así sea**_ **—** percatándose de la acción de la chica— _**¿Cuánto tiempo más van a ocultarlos bajo sus brazos?**_

— El tiempo que sea necesario— chasqueando la lengua— Cuando estemos todos juntos.

— _**¡Ja! No sabes lo ansioso que me encuentro para ese momento**_ — sonriendo.

De un momento a otro un par de antorchas se encendieron por si solas, dejando ver en todo su esplendor al bijū. Se encontraba acostado en su roca, como si estuviera descansando. Se notaba la gran diferencia entre el karada y el kage, esta era de un rojizo más oscuro, asemejándose al de Kokomi, una cicatriz paralela pasaba por su ojo derecho y otra en forma de "X" del lado izquierdo en su hocico, no era tan grande pero no pasaba por desapercibido para el ojo de cualquiera. Su cuello era rodeado por un grillete donde le colgaba una cadena, algo gastada, y que le llegaba hasta su pata izquierda delantera, rodeando esta a la vez.

— Mmm… Algunas veces me pregunto: ¿Por qué los kage son diferentes a sus karadas? — mirándolo analíticamente.

— _**Bueno, los kage tal como somos las sombras a la vez somos el reflejo de los karadas. Representamos el doler de este—**_ extendiendo su pata derecha **(O mano. Nunca supe bien como decir lo que tiene Kurama)** para que la niña se subiera a ella. Tras acercarla a la altura de su rostro hizo que se sentara en su hocico y le acariciara

* * *

la cabeza con sutileza.

— ¿Estamos cerca?— pregunto el sannin.

— No… Aun no— corriendo más rápido.

Corrían en los alrededores de Suna.

— Espero que Kokomi-san este bien— Gaara intentaba seguirle el paso pero fue interrumpido al sentir como algo lo rodeaba y depositaba en una plataforma de arena.

— Hay que apurarnos— Baku estaba en su misma plataforma.

Con su arena hizo lo mismo con Naruto y Jiraiya.

— No voy a dejarte, nee-san… ¡Espérame, que no te abandonare!

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Y...¿Que les pareció?**

 **Bueno en este capitulo explico algunas que cositas. Como el por qué la diferencia de karadas y kages.**

 **No sé, yo estoy ansiosa y feliz de escribir esta historia. ¡GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**

 **Ah... Y a los nuevos también. Me encanta que haya más personas que se sumen.**

 **Espero que tengan unos buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches.**

 **Jajaja hasta la proxima. Recuerden cualquier consulta, queja o algo así en los reviews.**


	18. Al rescate

**ºLos mellizos Kyubiº**

 **Jajaja Hola!**

 **Se, se, lo sé. Me tarde y mucho. Pero antes de que me quieran matar les tengo que aclarar que no estuve actualizando últimamente por falta de inspiración y de tiempo.**

 **Solo una cosa más antes de empezar:**

 _ **Últimamente quiero escribir más, y estoy en eso, pero me encantaria que ustedes me pidan de que escribir y yo lo haría con mucho gusto.**_

 _ **Los invito a que me ayuden en ideas y/o escribir un fanfic pedido por ustedes. Pueden consultar conmigo en el review de este capitulo o en privado. No hay problema.**_

 **Buenos sin más que decir...¡A EMPEZAR!**

* * *

Capitulo 18: Al rescate

La arena golpeaba su rostro, el aire era seco y pesado. Había desierto por donde mirara, en ningún momento cambiaba de perspectiva.

Desvió levemente la mirada hacia su primo. Semblante serio y duro, sin inmutarse en ningún momento. La arena de este era utilizada como plataforma bajo los pies del mismo y del sannin, mientras que la suya hacia la misma función que del castaño solo que lo llevaba a él y a su reciente amigo. Podía notar tras esa faceta tranquila como Baku estaba desesperado y enojado, al igual que el Uzumaki.

— Estamos cerca— escucho decir a Naruto.

Volvió su mirada hacia el frente visualizando una estructura baja, para ser lo menos llamativa posible.

— Resiste, nee-san. Ya estamos llegando— murmuraba el rubio con el seño fruncido.

Nunca antes había visto tanta determinación en alguien por otra persona. No era muy frecuente ver esos actos a su alrededor.

— " **Esa niña... Debe ser alguien muy importante para que incluso tu tonto primo se ponga de los nervios"—** comentaba Shukaku en su mente.

— "¿Qué será ese sentimiento?"— Siguiendo el hilo de la conversación— "¿Por qué será tan importante para que actúen de esa forma?"

— " **Tal vez sea algo que ni vos, ni yo aun podemos entender"—** respondía pensativo.

* * *

Su cabeza le empezaba a doler, el aire se sentía pesado, su respiración era entrecortada. Estar encerrada en un lugar tan estrecho y con sus miembros limitados por cadenas, no la ponían muy contenta que digamos.

Miro hacia los costados, no había salida alguna. Moviendo lentamente sus extremidades, trato de acomodarse, las cadenas hacían ruido según sus acciones.

¿Y si intentaba aflojarlas?

Con ese pensamiento comenzó a mover brazos y piernas, el ruido se iba agrandando a medida de la fuerza que iba poniendo de su parte. Siguió haciendo esto por un tiempo más pero antes que se dé por vencida un curioso olor invadió sus fosas nasales, un olor muy peculiar a humedad y a… Sangre.

Detuvo su anterior acción al notar como esta esencia iba aumentado a medida como unos pasos se iban acercando. Estos iban cesando hasta ya no oírse. De repente se escucha un chasquido de cerradura de la pesada puerta de hierro para segundo después está empiece abrirse de a poco hasta toda su totalidad, dejando entrar luz **(Al fin)** en ese oscuro lugar y cegando un poco a la pelirroja, haciendo que entrecierre sus ojos para acostumbrarse. Una figura alta y esbelta era enmarcada por luz. El olor se hizo más fuerte.

— Vaya, vaya… Mira a quien tengo frente a mis ojos— decía con una sonrisa macabra, mientas las sombras tapaban sus ojos y parte de su rostro.

No le respondió solo lo miro con recelo.

La figura se acerco más hasta llegar a sus pies y se agacho para posteriormente sostenerle el rostro a la más pequeña.

El olor volvió a invadir su sentido del olfato. Hizo una leve mueca.

— Mmm… ¿Te gusta como huelo?— sonriendo aun más— Esto es lo único que se impregna en mi cuando me divierto con mis victimas. ¡Ja! Ya quiero ver a que sabe, huele y se siente tu sangre, después de jugar contigo, Uzumaki Kokomi.

— ¡Hmp! Es una pena que quieras jugar a mi juego— sonriéndole con arrogancia.

— ¿De qué hablas mocosa? ¿Tu juego?— eso le molesto, mucho, y ella lo sabía.

— Claro. Además ¿Como me iba a desagradar lo que yo misma derramo de mis… _"Juguetes"_? _—_ escapándosele un risita traviesa.

— A sí que me toco una ruda ¿eh?—apretando más su agarre, hasta el punto de empezar a marcarle sus dedos en la cara de la chica.

— Mmm… Podríamos decir que sí. Pero antes que me empieces a contar tu estúpido plan que tenes pensado hacer conmigo, me encantaría saber el nombre del idiota que me ha raptado. Digo, después de todo tengo el derecho que saber que descerebrado tuvo la suficiente fuerza y coraje para dejarme inconsciente y llevarme consigo. Cualquiera diría que alguien que no aprecia para nada su vida y que se ha matado él mismo lo último de neurona que le quedaba— se le burla en la cara.

— Que linda niña. ¿Sabes?...—aflojando el agarre— Si no tuviera que acatar esta orden, no dudaría para nada si tomarte como aprendiz.

— Aww… Qué lindo ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos a poner sentimentales?—mirándolo con sarcasmo.

— Ja… No, tranquila solo es algo que cruzo por mi mente— soltándola— Pero… Como me lo pediste de una forma tan descarada, será para mí todo un honor presentarme ante la gran " _Kitsune"_ — sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y enfrente suyo.

La pelirroja lo vio con gracia.

— No tengo un nombre exacto y tampoco me interesa tenerlo pero todos me conocen como "Kobura"*— ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha

Kokomi solo alzo una ceja algo incrédula por lo dicho del joven.

— Es broma ¿no?— riéndose por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué da tanta gracia?— mirándola molesto.

— Espera, no me digas… ¿Aprendiz de esa serpiente rastrera también conocida como Orochimaru?— riéndose.

El joven se sonrojo levemente antes de mirarla con cólera.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar de esa forma a Orochimaru-sama?— apoyando sus manos en suelo.

— A ver… En realidad el que me ataco y rapto fue esa serpiente que tenes de maestro y tu trabajo solo es torturarme para sacarme información de rodo lo que sé de mi clan y los jinchuriki y si me resisto no hay más salida que la muerte o llevarme a otro laboratorio para que me estudien más afondo ¿O me equivoco?— diceindo de una forma pensativa antes de empezar a descojonarse de la risa.

— ¿Co…como sabes todo eso?— dicho todo esto con el seño fruncido y ligeramente sonrojado.

— Porque es más que obvio que vos nunca podrías haberme noqueado tan rápido. Y menos que no me haya dado cuenta de tu presencia desde un principio— decía esto con algunas lágrimas de la risa.

— ¡Hmp! Que mocosa más insoportable— apoyando su mano derecha en la pared a la altura de la cabeza de la Uzumaki.

La chica seguía riéndose, hasta que se percato de la cercanía del chico. En ese momento noto mejor sus facciones: pelo violáceo, hasta la nuca de largo, tez bronceada (Asemejándosele a la de su hermano), ojos ámbar y ligeramente rasgados. No parecía tan grande.

— Mmm… Para ser alto pareces no llevarme más de 4 años— analizándolo con la mirada.

— Porque es eso lo que te llevo de años, mocosa— picándole la nariz con el dedo índice.

— Con razón sos más idiota de lo que aparentas— este comentario hizo que el orgullo del más grande se desplomara por segundos.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver mi edad con mi razonamiento?— gritándole.

— Bueno… Porque aun no sabes nada del mundo— decía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¡Hmp! Lo dice una niña de tan solo 8 años— mirándola con un tic en la ceja izquierda.

— Por lo menos a mi entrenaron para ser de mente fría y pensar antes de actuar. No como a vos que solo te formaron para que juegues al carcelero—haciendo un pequeño puchero.

— ¡Uy!... Mocosa insolente ya te enseñare a respetar a tu mayor— mirándola con un aura oscura.

— ¿Seguro que tenes tiempo que perder enseñándome tu… nulo intelecto que no acatar lo que te mandaron a hacer?— con aire sereno.

Este comentario hizo que el joven aprendiz de los jutsus prohibidos callera en cuanta del porque estaba ahí desde un principio.

Miro a la chica con molestia antes de recapacitar de lo que haría.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Estás bien?— mirándolo con curiosidad.

— Mmm… Dime, Kitsune…—con los parpados cerrados—… ¿Tenes familia?— abriendo los ojos.

Esta pregunta tomo desprevenida a la jinchuriki. Desvío la mirada hacia abajo antes de tomar aire y responder.

— Tsk… No es de tu incumbencia—desviando la mirada.

El joven iba a responderle pero antes que eso sucediera unos pasos empezaron a escucharse.

Dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta mientras que observan como esta se abre dejando paso a una figura muy conocida por ambos menores.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Bueno... ¿Que les pareció?**

 ***Kobura: Tengo que aclarar que su nombre significa "Cobra" es por eso que Kokomi pudo hacerse esa idea. Aunque sea inteligente no es que sea súper dotada como para saber algo tan concreto.**

 **Jajaja hasta la proxima. Que tengan buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches. Recuerden cualquier consulta, queja o algo así en los reviews.**


End file.
